Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Lost Book
by Pluto Skull Productions
Summary: It all started with a sleep over bet, then it turned into a battle for the fate of the world! Now the Eds use a magical book to find the keys to the seal of a dark power. Can they stop this evil or will these same keys be the keys to their doom?
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Afoot

**Author's Notes:** _Hello! I have been working on this story for a while now, so I hope you like it. It will be very interesting for an Ed story. So I give you the results of my hard work:_

_I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I own any characters or ideas that I create in this story.

* * *

_

Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Lost Book

Chapter 1:

Darkness Afoot

_"Come Eddward, you can make it!"_ A boy in a black sock-like hat thought as ran through the hallways of Peach Creek Junior High. _"If only the alarm clock hadn't stopped working."_

He turned the corner and ran turned a door at the end of the hallway. He opened the door to be greeted by the teacher's surprised face.

"You were almost late, Mr. Eddward." She said.

"Yes, sorry." He said. "Salutations, everyone!"

"Hey Double D! Over here!" A short kid shouted.

Eddward, mostly called Double D, looked around the class as he walked towards his two friends. He had known them all ever since he moved to Peach Creek, and since then they've had crazy adventures almost everyday ever since. They had all changed much in just one summer's break.

He just walked past Kevin's desk. Kevin used to be the local jock and the Ed's second biggest problem. Now that they had stopped trying to put up scams daily, he had lightened up and they all found common ground. Instead of his green shirt, he had on an unzipped green jacket with a red shirt to match his hat. But he still is Eddy's biggest rival.

Sarah and Jimmy continued to be inseparable, and were revealed to be geniuses in the making and managed to skip one whole grade. Other than Sarah being more patient with them and Jimmy now having braces instead of his trade mark retainer, they hadn't changed at all.

Rolf, the odd speaking foreigner, had grown so much now that he was almost sporting a beard. His English had improved over time and now barely ever referred to himself in third person. Though he still wears his old cloths and has shorter hair.

Nazz had grown taller during the summer. She had her black shirt on, but instead of a white sleeveless over it she had a small vest. This was the first time anyone saw her since she got back from her grandmother's, so no one knew how she changed other than she had longer hair and had it braided.

The Kanker sisters, still the Ed's biggest problem, had changed little. They still terrorized the Eds and the others, but, and to the Eds' relief, no longer considered them their boyfriends.

Lee had finally cut her bushy red hair to show her hazel-blue eyes, and now had almost as many guys after her as Nazz, although anyone who asked her out was in for a rude awakening in a medical clinic.

May used hair clips to accessorize her hair and was finally growing into her beaver size front teeth. Even though Lee and Marie stopped chasing Eddy and Double D around, she still tried to date Ed but took a far kinder approach.

Marie had completely stopped chasing Edd altogether and started hanging out with the other kids. She, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny grew to be close friends. She and Kevin even came over to Rolf's house often to help fix his farming equipment.

Double D slung his back pack over his desk and sat beside Ed and Eddy.

"What took ya, Double D?" Eddy asked.

Eddy had changed a little and a lot. He no longer wore his pant chains, due to the school's new dress code, and no longer tried to take the money using underhanded and second rate scams… most of the time. If it meant big bucks, he'd do anything. He continued, however to yell and try to live up to his older brother's reputation.

Ed however didn't change at all except a small gain of intelligence. Though now he had replaced his comic books and monster movies with a more interactive substitute, video games. This helped him become a good tactician. He still wore his old jacket.

"Sorry." Double D repeated. "My alarm clock spotted working. Though now I'm grateful for those headaches I've been getting all month." He looked around the room, now noticing one desk empty. _"Wait a minute, where's Jonny?"_

"Quiet!" The teacher shrieked as the bell rung. "Where is Mr. 2x4?"

"Right here!" Jonny said as came into the room, carrying his wooden pal, Plank, and a newspaper. Unlike the others he hadn't changed at all.

"Sit down Mr. 2x4!" She said. "You have detention, after school. Now talk amongst yourselves, but no shouting, Mr. Eddy."

"You know it's odd…" Double D wondered.

"What's odd?" Ed asked.

"What if Jonny's last name is indeed 2x4?" Double D said. "I thought it was just a nickname everyone gave him."

"Who knows? Well let's see what he wants." Eddy said.

The kids had all grouped around Jonny's desk. He kept on flailing around the morning paper. "Listen guys: 'Disappearance Spree Continues'.

"Late on Saturday night, Mr. Gretch, of Lemon Brook, tried calling his wife saying he'd be coming home late. After seven attempted calls, he phoned the police. This is one of nine other similar disappearances that have been happening this past two weeks. The police have officially ruled out running away, and are looking for the kidnapper(s), despite no signs of a struggle. One neighbor said she saw a suspicious figure walking through the street, but couldn't see any defining features."

The article included a map marking the locations of the other disappearances.

"Whoa. It's a straight line towards Peach Creek." Kevin said.

"Oh my, not again!" Jimmy screamed.

"I say this all just an unelaborated hoax fabricated by the newspaper editors and their staff." Double D said. "I could not and will not believe that 10 people could be kidnapped and there'd be no sign of a struggle. Besides, not many consumers bought this paper in a while anyway, they're desperate for costumers."

"Dude, I'm scared." Nazz said. Her voice sound more mature, but naïve, in a way.

"I suggest that we congregate to the safest domain of the cul-de-sac." Rolf said.

"Then I suggest Double D's house." Ed stated. "It's the best place because of Double D's new… uh… thingamajig."

"By 'thingamajig', I think you mean security system." Double D said. "Unfortunately I must-"

"Ha ha!" Eddy laughed "Are you scared? Ha!"

Double D smiled and shook Eddy's hand. "Well then, unfortunately for you, I'll accept your challenge. I would be honored to host this sleep over, and besides, most of our parents are out of town anyway. I'll also wager five dollars."

_"Double D's a total wuss. This is 5 bucks in the bag!"_ Eddy gave him a high-five. "Deal." He then eyed Lee, May, and Marie. _"But just to be safe…"_

"Anyway, if these were kidnappings, you couldn't do it without a struggle." Marie thought out loud.

"I'm sure that there's a logical explanation to all this." Double D said.

"Quiet down over there!" The teacher shrieked.

"Crone." Eddy and Kevin muttered as they walked back to their seats.

"Kill joy!" Jonny practically shouted at the teacher.

"Congratulations, Mr. 2x4. You have earned yourself another detention set for tomorrow." She said.

Eddy however, amongst the chaos, sneaked over to the Kankers' desks. "Hey Lee, May, Marie." He whispered.

"What's up, short stuff?" Lee answered.

"I need you three to scare Double D during the sleep over." Eddy answered. He quickly looked through his wallet. "I'll pay you… 10 cents each!"

Each Kanker gave Eddy an ice cold stare.

"Oh come on, Lee! For old times' sake!" Eddy begged.

"Well…" Lee wondered. "When you put it that way…"

"We'll do it." May said. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Yeah!" Marie said. "We haven't pulled a prank in ages!"

"Cough up the dough." Lee said as Eddy gave her three dimes.

The teacher turned towards Lee's desk. "Mr. Eddy! Return to your seat!" The teacher yelled. "You may talk to your girlfriend later."

"Crone." Eddy repeated as he returned to his seat.

Double D stared curiously.

"What?" Eddy asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"What were you talking about with Lee?" Double D asked.

"Nothing. Just taking a stroll down memory lane." He answered.

"Oh! Oh!" Ed said. "Remember when we tried that reverse psycho… psycho… psychowhatits on them?"

"Most embarrassing moments of my life." Eddy said.

"Quiet!" Double D said, turning their heads toward the front. "The teacher is starting the lesson." They now looked forward to five to six hours of nonstop school work.

* * *

By the time Double D walked outside, the sunset was setting and the street lights were coming on. Several doors were opening and closing, lights were being turned on/off, and the kids were walking towards his home. 

"Welcome everyone!" Double D said as the kids gathered in front of his house. Everyone but Ed, Rolf, and Double D were holding backpacks and sleeping bags. The Kanker's had a combined backpack so it was three times larger than the others.

"So, are we gonna go in?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. Come right in." Double D said motioning them inside.

The living room looked entirely stripped, except for the TV and a table.

"Did everyone bring food?" Eddy asked.

"Me and Jimmy brought cookies." Sarah said.

"Plank and I got some nuts and bread." Jonny said taking out a loaf of bread.

"We brought chips." May said as she and her sisters took out several small bags of chips. "We have enough bags for everybody to have about five."

"Then let's get this party started!" Eddy yelled.

"Then I suggest we start with the traditional song of my old country." Rolf suggested as he took out a jar like water jug.

Double D and Eddy knew all to well what would happen. Last time Rolf played _that_ song, Ed almost demolished what would be the new cul-de-sac. And them along with it.

Just when Rolf was about to blow into the jug, Double D stopped him. "Please Rolf! For everything that we hold dear on this world, do not blow into that jug!"

"How about spin the bottle?" Kevin suggested.

"No. Too inappropriate and there are not enough girls." Double D said.

While they all suggested and debated what to do the Kankers slipped away into the kitchen, where picture frames and other objects that were presumably moved from there were neatly stacked.

"Did you bring the cloak?" Lee asked.

"Yep." May said.

"Aw, look at this picture!" Marie picked up a picture with several rows of people. "That guy there must be Double D dad!"

"Hey, you're right!" May said.

"Okay, do you two remember the plan?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." They both said looking through more pictures.

The kids all sat in a circle on the floor. Jimmy cleared his throat. "So we all agree on telling stories, right?"

"Yes!" Rolf said boldly. "Now allow Rolf to start with the ancient story of his old country!"

"What's it called?" Jonny asked, apparently mystified.

"The Lost Book of Mages!" Rolf said. "Now sit and listen."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ So, how do you like it? Expect more to come sometime. By the way, if I had to place this in the EEnE timeline, it'd be after the series. Please R&R and if you have questions feel free to ask! Mr. Who signing out._


	2. Chapter 2: Evil's Face

_Author's note: Back again, and after days (or was it weeks?) of wait here is Chapter two! Spring Break really helped with this. Here is finally an introduction of some of the bad guys; the intros are short, but to the point. _

Chapter 2:

Evil's Face

"What's the story about?" Ed asked gleefully.

"It is a story of powerful wizards and sages, battling for the fate of the planet, if not the cosmos, itself!" Rolf said dramatically.

"As in, it's all fiction, correct?" Edd stated.

"Hold your tongue!" Rolf shouted.

"Now, allow Rolf to continue." He spoke. "Long ago, in the lands of Rolf's homeland, many practiced magic. Some lived, and battled, alongside the farmers of the land. Others just lived alone, studying new and strange parts of the art. But many led different lives…"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Others used their magic to rule the world. The strongest of them declared himself king, and with his horde of magicians, monsters, and warriors, none could hope to oppose him and win."

"Like I said, it's fiction." Double D said.

"Until, that is, two mages, Alan and Rebecca, and their friend, Ralph, a warrior of great might, challenged his legions. They gathered great forces and battled their way to the Mage King himself. All thought the battle was over, and all hope lost.

"Then, the two magicians used a book, stolen from the king's own castle, and sealed the king in his tower, the very monument to his evil. Should the seal ever break, nothing may be able to stop him."

"What happen to the mages?" Jimmy asked dream-like.

"They married and live happily, traveling the world. And the one called Ralph created my village." He explained.

"But, what happened to the book?" Kevin asked. "I doubt they left something like that lying around."

"They gave the book to Ralph, and my family has protected it ever since." Rolf explained. "Though, its whereabouts, heck if I would know!"

"Your family?" Double D asked. "But that would mean Ralph-"

"Ralph is indeed my ancestor." said Rolf. "Well, my story is over. Who's next?"

* * *

Unknown to them, the Kankers continued to watch from the kitchen.

"Rolf is done with his story." Lee observed. "If were going to pull this off we need to get ready!"

They all huddled around a board. Unlike most boards it had four wheels. May stood atop it, while Lee taped a radio to her front. Marie got behind her and draped a large cloak over May, the board, and herself.

"Ok." Lee said, taking a radio from her pocket. "Marie, on my signal, push May out into the living room."

She took out a skull like mask. "Now, for the finishing touch." She placed the mask on May's face. Lee then continued her lookout.

* * *

"Oh man." Kevin groaned. "We're out of food!"

Nazz gasped. "How could that happen? There was a whole table of food!"

"I'll give ya three guesses, first two don't count." Kevin said, revealing Ed munching down on the last bag of chips.

"Ed, why now?" Double D said. "I'll run to the store, and buy some more food." He grabbed a jacket rush out side. "Sarah, Jimmy, try to keep everyone entertained. Ed, Eddy, try not to wreck the house."

"Again." Jonny said.

"Wait, I'll come too." Nazz said.

Double D didn't need someone to tell him that he was blushing. Nazz was the most popular girl in the cul-de-sac. Practically every guy wanted to date her. Not many guys at his school had Nazz wanting to walk with them, much less one of the three Eds. And surely this would rain terror from most of the general male population of the school.

_"Oh man! The plan won't work if Double D isn't here!"_ Eddy thought as he looked toward the kitchen. A nod of Lee's head told him that she knew what was going on. 

Meanwhile, Kevin looked very disturbed at her suggestion. _"What, she wants to walk with him? Gotta think fast…"_ Kevin thought. Just when they were about to leave he ran after them. "Wait! Hold up a second!"

"What is it, Kevin?" Double D asked.

"I, uh, have a certain flavor of soda I like." He said, pulling out ten dollars. "Thought I'd buy some."

"Yeah, and you don't want him and Eddy to burn down your house, do ya!" Jonny said.

"True." Double D said. "Anyone else?"

"Rolf must tend to his animals." Rolf said. "I am still the Son of a Shepard."

Double D watched as Kevin and Rolf gathered up their coats. The four exited the house and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Bring back some gravy Double D!" Ed called.

By now the sun had fully set, leaving only the street lights to illuminate the town. The gray clouds that threaten to bring rain had parted revealing the shine of a full moon. The surroundings were relatively silent, save for the occasional crickets, playing their nighttime tunes.

"So Rolf, you're story was very interesting." Double D said, trying not look at an obviously agitated Kevin, who stood between him and Nazz. "I'd like to hear more about that book."

"Such as?" Rolf questioned.

"How can a book seal up a king and stop an apocalyptic event from occurring!" Double D practically shouted. "It's unfeasible!"

"Nana did say that the book belong to the Mage King himself." Rolf said. "Ah, but here is my home! I shall tell you more later at the party, Sock-hat Edd-boy!" He turned and walked into his home. Around the time he moved here, Rolf had the backyard converted into a small farm.

"You know, come to think of it…" Edd pondered. "Rolf only moved here right after I did."

"Probably a coincidence." Kevin said still obviously trying to stop him from socializing with Nazz. They rounded the corner into the lane. Going this way to the store was not only faster, but more like a tradition for the kids.

* * *

Rolf closed the door to his home. He looked around the dark room. The lights were off, and the clock read 7:08.

_"Good, Rolf hoped he wouldn't disturb Nana."_ He reached for the light switch…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called from the darkness.

"Who's is there!" Rolf shouted aimlessly around the room. "Who intrudes on the Son of a Shepard's home!" Rolf just about flipped the light on, but something caught his hand.

Rolf looked down his arm to see a black, wickedly carved knife restraining him. If Rolf did flip that switch, the knife would have sliced his wrist and he would bleed to death.

_"They are not pulling any tomfoolery."_ He thought.

"Master," A second voice said. "Perhaps I should _talk_ to him."

The first voice paused. "Fine. But you'd better get something out of him, _or else._"

"Yes, my lord." Then, as if made from the shadows it came out of, a man's arm, long and somewhat lanky, grabbed the knife holding Rolf to the wall, and pulled it back into the shadows.

"Sit." The man said. As if on cue, a nearby chair moved itself of its own accord. "Now, we know that you know about the location of Lost Book of the Mage King. Heck, you were telling a story about it a few minutes ago. Now if you tell us it would be worth your while…"

The man now fully pulled himself from the shadows. His top hat was as pitch black as the shadows he came from, as was his bow tie. A crimson vest was worn over a formal white shirt. He also wore fancy black pants.

In one hand he held a cane, topped with a ruby. In the other was a jawbreaker, which he gestured towards Rolf. "What do you say, kid?"

"Come on, Conrad, you can't bribe him with candy!" His master yelled.

"Please, I've watched this area for months; they're practically addicted to the stuff!" Conrad said. He turned back to Rolf. "So, what are you going to do?"

"You sicken Rolf." The foreigner raised his fist, readying to smash the man's face.

"That won't do." Conrad said, a grin appearing on his face. With a whimsy motion of his jeweled cane, the curtains ripped away from the windows and restrained Rolf.

The man pulled out another jawbreaker. "Now let's try this again."

* * *

Double D, Nazz, and Kevin walked through another cul-de-sac, much newer and smaller. The almost never present construction crew had apparently been working harder. And just outside it was the grocery store, formerly the candy store.

"Weird, how they got it done this fast." Kevin remarked.

"I heard there was a change in management." Double D said. He pointed to the house closest to there own cul-de-sac. It was already completed, with a "SOLD" sign in the yard. "Did you know that Eddy's brother bought that house?"

"He's moving back?" Kevin asked, with a small tone of fear. He silently got them walking again.

Kevin looked towards Nazz. "What's wrong? I thought you were crazy about the guy."

"I was…" Nazz said, with a slight blush. "But lately…"

Both Double D and Kevin turned away, also with a blush.

"Oh look, here's the store!" Double D said quickly, running into the building.

* * *

By now, Conrad held several more jawbreakers, balance on top of one another, or held by floating gloves.

And now, Conrad was frowning. "Come on, kid. Just tell us where the book is. You're spoiling my performance! Did you at least think about the offer?"

"Rolf thinks he should take those jawbreakers, and shove them up Conrad-evil-doer's-" Part of the curtains covered his mouth.

"That shut him up." Conrad said in creepy cheerfulness. 

"Well, this apparently isn't working." Conrad's master said.

"That would seem to be the case." He responded.

"You will not pull the information out of the Son of a Shepard!" Rolf yelled, managing to free his mouth and struggling in his restraints.

Conrad opened the door to the house and threw the candy. A faint crash of glass could be heard.

"This is why I don't bring you along on stealthy missions."

"Why don't I just probe his mind?" Conrad chuckled.

His master heard faint footsteps coming up the sidewalk. "Why didn't- Oh, just hurry!"

Conrad pointed his cane, which glowed slightly. Rolf's eyes went blank. This continued for about five minutes, and then Conrad chuckled. "Got it. Not real far from here either."

He turned to the shadows. "Will you turn him into a Shadow, like the others who happened upon us?"

"No." The man said. He stepped out of the shadows. A pearl white cloak flowed behind him. His hood covered his eyes, and his skin appeared quiet pale. Oddly, each step he took sounded like he was wearing boots made of metal.

"With the book, why would there be any need? The whole world will be our Shadows!" He looked at Rolf, who still sat there and blankly stared forward. "I promise when we conquer the world, I'll make one of my honor guards." He said as he patted Rolf's head.

"Come." He ordered as he walked out the door. "Oh, and do remeber to tell Griff to get here. He must be anxious to get out of that limbo and get some excitement!"

"Yes sir!" Conrad said, running after him. "But before I go…" He pointed his cane at Rolf's house, where a cry of panic sounded.

* * *

"So you see…" Double D was explaining to Kevin exactly when Eddy's brother would be returning.

"Alright I-Oh. My. God." Kevin said. "What did they do?"

"What do you mean?" Double D said. He looked around the neighborhood. The neighborhood seemed alright. The street lamps were on, doors were closed, Rolf's animals were a bit louder than usual, and one of his windows was broken…

"What did they do!" He said running up to the door. He flung it open in his anger. "What happened to my window!"

He was greeted by a huge mess that used to be his living room. Glass shards littered the floor. The TV had been knocked off its stand, and laid in pieces. A game console was sliced in half. The Kankers under a heap of cloth, and were clearly dazed. Jimmy had several huge bumps on his head, Sarah tending him, and Ed, Eddy, and Jonny's cheeks were the size of bowling balls, sucking on jawbreakers.

"I repeat, WHAT HAPPENED!" Double D yelled.

The children all shook in fear. An eerie silence seemed to cast over them all. Then, Ed cracked.

"IbroughtalongmygameconsolesowecouldplayagameaboutplantanimalhybridsthentheKankerscameoutandscaredusallsoSarah-" He spoke quickly, sending the jawbreakers flying across the room.

"Slower Ed, please." Double D said.

Eddy spoke in Ed's steed. "Ed wanted to play a game, so he set up his console. The Kankers pulled their prank so I would win the bet we made. Sarah threw them against the TV because they hit Jimmy. One of their wheels sliced Ed's game thing in half. But then, and this is the best part, jawbreakers flew right through the window, and nailed Jimmy in head!"

"Did Eddy just use a complete paragraph?" Kevin asked.

"Did he just admit he was cheating?" Nazz asked, bewildered and angered.

Marie looked around the group, and looked clearly concerned. "Where's Rolf?"

"He isn't back?" Double D asked. "That's odd. He should have been back before us."

"I don't know." Jimmy said. "But the door to his house is open."

"What are waiting for? Let's go!" Marie yelled as she ran out the door.

"Hey, wait up sis!" Lee yelled as the last two-thirds of the Kanker sister ran after her.

"Rolf's our friend too!" Jonny said.

The rest of the kids followed suit, leaving only the Eds to star after them.

"Don't any of them think before they act?" Double D said. "We should call the police or our parents or somebody!"

"Oh, cone on, Double D!" Eddy said as Ed carried them both out the door. "The cops would steal all the fun any way."

* * *

The entered the door to Rolf's home. Everything seemed okay-

"Rolf, what in Sam Hill happened here!" Double D shouted.

Rolf was tied to a simple wooden chair by curtains that were once wall décor. The chair was somehow sticking to the ceiling as is gravity had reversed itself.

Rolf stared down at the rest of the children. "Well, what are you waiting for, Easter? Rolf has been assualted and wishes to be letdown!"

"With what?" Kevin asked looking around the room.

Double D looked around the room also. He saw something shine in the moonlight. _"Just what we need!"_ He grabbed the black knife and began slicing the curtains, until Rolf fell down and landed with an "Oof!"

Rolf wasted now time in getting up and pulling out a set of keys. "We must hurry! Come! We must stop Conrad-evil-doer and Master-shadow-man from getting it!"

"What's 'it'?" Kevin asked.

"The Lost Book of Mages!" Rolf shouted, inserting one of the keys in a door lock. "Must I hold you're hand!"

Double D placed his hand on Rolf's shoulder. "Rolf, I fear that the fall may have warped your sense of reality-"

"Edd-boy, you just saw me hang with no suspension, yes?" Rolf said.

"Point taken." Double D said, using the curtain to make a make-shift sheath. "So why are you opening that door?"

"Nana and I built an underground area for the book. Rolf apologizes for lying to you about its location, but I need to keep the book safe." Rolf pulled out a withered, old battle hammer. The words _"Ut contego nostra ascio"_ written on its head. "I hoped our family needn't use this, but the time has come."

"_To protect our own?"_ Double D read. "The words are in Latin?"

"I didn't know you knew Latin." Nazz said, astonished.

"Yes. This hammer was used by my ancestor Ralph." Rolf replied. He rushed to the another door. He tossed Kevin a machete, Lee an axe, Eddy caught a lance that was meant for Sarah, Sarah instead caught a pair of brass Knuckles, and Ed ended the chain by getting knocked in the head with a mace, then getting up, unfazed.

Double D looked at the knife he picked up.

"That is the knife that the ones-who-do-evil restrained me with." Rolf said. He tacked a paper to the wall. "I've prepared an explanation to Nana." He motioned to the unarmed kids. "I want you all to return home. If were not back, call the authorities, what little good it might do."

"No way dude." Nazz said. "We're going with you."

Rolf thought in little time. "Fine, fine! But we must hurry!" And with that he lead them out of his house.

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry again for the long wait! Hope you guys liked it, because I plan to do more! Check back soon! Being Spring break I might be able to get the next one done fast!_

_P.S. I used an Latin online translator for the words on Rolf's hammer so the wording may no be exact._


	3. Chapter 3: Descent into the Dark

_Author's notes: Here's Chapter 3. Got this one up fast. I hope this pleases everyone who has kindly reviewed so far! Not much action, but a bit more informational, and hints at several pairings._

_P.S. I do not own any video games, or other media series I reference (which I will, and already have). There are owned by their respective corporations. 

* * *

_

Chapter 3:

Descent into the Dark

The children continued their walk through the woods for what seemed like hours. The clouds that had departed earlier seem to have returned with newly found ferocity.

Everyone tried their best not to sound worried or scared. Even Jimmy tried to stop whimpering.

"So Rolf, I think it would be best to hear more about this book." Double D suggested.

"What you basically know now is that the book holds the seal on the mage king." Rolf explained. "But the book is only part of the seal. Several other conditions must be fulfilled."

"What conditions?" Nazz asked.

"I do not know." Rolf sighed. "Nana has several readings about it that she hasn't shown Rolf. But if they get the book, they'll have more than just a key to the seal."

"More?"

"Yes. The book contains several spells that were created by the king's family." Rolf answered. "Some say the book may even be aware of its holder!"

"Now I know this is preposterous!" Double D shouted. "A book can't be alive! Ed suddenly knowing quantum physics is more possible!"

Kevin walked to the front of the line. "Dude, out of everyone here, I've known Rolf the longest. This isn't a joke he made up."

"Is their any other rational explanation to why Rolf's doing this?" Edd argued. "There is no such thing as magic."

Nazz pushed them away from each other. "Dudes, chill. This may sound crazy, but I believe Rolf."

"Finally!" Rolf shouted. "Now may we continue before judgment day and the trumpets sound?"

Double D watched as the group marched over some fallen logs.

"This is crazy! There is no sane way to explain all of this." He told himself. He then noticed the others leaving without him.

"Wait!" He called. "You can't leave me here!"

As they walked the woods began to thicken, as if trying to push them back.

"My legs are getting tired." Jimmy groaned. "How much farther until we get there, Rolf?"

"We are almost to the temple." He replied.

"So what about this Conrad and his boss?" Asked Lee. "What sorta powers do they have?"

"Even I do not know the full extent of their powers." Rolf grimaced. "But this Conrad man has the unique ability to bring things to life in a way." He plunged his hammer into a large log, creating a new path. "He is also, how would you say, 'Not right in the noggin.'"

"We're going up against a madman?!" Jimmy gasped.

"I think you should have figured that out by the time Rolf got to the "Trying to get an ancient, powerful book" part." Kevin said.

"Shut it, Kevin!" Sarah demanded.

"Quiet, we are here." Rolf said. He pointed towards a parting in the trees. Outside of the forest was a clearing, the scene only broken by the woods further on ahead, and a lone tree stump.

"Hey, this is where Double D got that bug out of my hair." Jimmy reminisced.

"Alright, I think it would be best to post a lookout to watch for this Conrad that Rolf talked about while the others rest." Ed said.

"Rolf was about to suggest the same thing." Rolf replied. He glanced at the other kids. "They will need much rest." He pulled out several shovels from a bag.

Double D looked at the shovels in curiosity, and then came to a realization. "Rolf, where exactly is the entrance to this temple?"

"About ten feet under the earth." Rolf said, beginning to shovel dirt. "Why does Double D-Edd-boy ask?"

"Oh, that's just great." Double D said, picking up a shovel. "But we need to hurry. If what you say is true, then several lives are at stake."

Much to his surprise, four shovels joined his and Rolf's. He looked up and saw Ed, Eddy, Nazz and Kevin sending up mounds of roots and dirt. "Thanks guys."

"Thanks nothing." Eddy laughed.

"Then I suppose you not doing this out of the goodness of your heart, right?" Double D frowned.

"Think of all the media attention we'll get when we save the world!" Eddy shouted. "Money, interviews, the big life…"

"Same old Eddy." Double D chuckled.

"I will also help you in this endeavor." Ed spoke calmly.

Everyone stopped digging in mid swing, save for Rolf.

"Okay." Kevin said, continuing his dig. "Well, before you ask, the only reason I'm doing this is it'll look bad if you all get the credit."

_"Translation: Nazz wanted to help."_ Double D chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing. I just think everyone needed to hear at least one laugh." He half-lied.

"I thought it would be a good idea to help." Nazz said. "Besides…"

"Besides what?" Kevin asked.

"I never thought you'd be in a hurry to get into a fight, Double D." Nazz said. "Don't you hate violence?"

"I do." Double D said. "But one may find Armageddon-like situations to be a good motivational tool." He began to dig harder. "I do not even know if this book is real, but if it is, we cannot let it fall into the hands of psychopaths."

"Good, good! That's the spirit Edd-boy!" Rolf said. "Now who wishes to hum a classical tune with me?"

"As long as it isn't 'That's My Horse,' I'm game." Eddy joked.

They continued their digging as Rolf sang an unknown song in his language. Somehow it motivated them to dig harder and faster.

* * *

"Look at the poor fools." Conrad said. "It would have taken us hours to dig to the entrance, but at their speed, it'll take only around fifty minutes."

"You may not be very good with stealth, but you have an uncanny ability to manipulate people into doing the work for you." His master commented.

"Thank you, sir." He said, giving a bow.

"Where's Griff?" His master said. "He should have been here by now."

"I'm here."

A man walked out of the underbrush. A trench coat covered most of body, hiding his physique. A hat with a wide brim covered his head, loose brown hair waved in the night breeze. Sunglasses covered his eyes. In his black gloved hands he carried a case, closed with several locks. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

"So, you finally found the book." He said.

"This will go nicely with your research, won't it, Mr. Griff?" Conrad said. "If that is your real name."

"It isn't." Griff said. "But I would prefer it if you called me that." He rubbed his shoulder. "Being locked up all these days hurts."

"Well this is your chance to put on a big show!" Conrad shouted dramatically. "The stage is set! We must prepare for our acts!"

"Yes." His master nodded. 

* * *

Marie looked towards the newly made hole by the tree stump. With only six shovels, only said amount of people could dig.

She joined the others by a provision bag brought along by Jimmy and Sarah. They and Jonny were busying themselves by handing food to the tired kids. While Lee was polishing the weapons, and testing her new axe. May sat with her back turned to everyone, working on an unknown project.

"You wanna help Rolf, doncha?" Someone behind her said.

"Whoa!" Marie turned to see a familiar bald headed kid. "Don't scare me like that Jonny!"

"Sorry." He said. "It's just that Plank thinks you wanna help Rolf."

"Well, you wouldn't right now?" She answered. "We are talking about the possible end of the world here!"

"Well, Plank says that you also-"

She held a fist in front of him. "Well Plank should learn when to shut up!" She then walked away in a huff.

"Touchy." Jonny said, holding an ear to the wooden board. "Ya think so?" He continued handing out of provisions.

* * *

Double D slowly stopped digging. They were five feet down by now, and they were quickly losing energy. Even Rolf started sweating.

"Need a hand?"

They looked above to see Marie staring down at them. She jumped down and took Eddy's shovel. He dragged himself up and seemed on the verge of collapsing.

"Thanks." He said. "Hey, Sarah, get me some grub!" A sandwich landing on Ed's head told them Sarah's answer.

"Thanks a lot!" Eddy shouted.

_Clunk!_

"Hm?" Double D tapped the shovel head down some more, which made more unusual noises on contact.

"Rolf, I think I hit the door!" He called.

"Over here!" Rolf commanded. They continued digging until they could see a large wooden door at a perfect forty five angle lodged in the ground.

"Grab your weapons!" Rolf shouted. "Now there are a few things I must warn you of."

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"First, Nana had the entire place booby trapped. You must watch wear you step." Rolf continued counting things off with his fingers. "Second, there may be battles ahead; some of you may not come back." He took out a sundial, despite the lack of light. "If you have any last words to say to each other, now would be the time to say them."

Ed struck his shovel into the earth, raised his mace high, and spoke proudly: "Beam me up, Scotty."

They all began stare at him in silence.

"Why are you quoting Star Trek at a time like this?" Kevin asked. He then clasped his hand over his mouth.

"You watch Star Trek?" Eddy shouted, rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You tell anyone and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Eddy smirked. "Do a Klingon Mind Meld or something?"

"Silence!" Rolf shouted, showing a vein pulsing muscular arm. "Double-Edd-boy wishes to speak."

"Okay. Weird comments aside," Double D said. "I only wish the best of luck to us all, in the hopes that we do come home safely."

He looked at the knife he found in Rolf's home. "I don't know what will happen." He drew the knife from its sheath. "But I will accompany you until the end."

"Well spoken." Rolf complimented. "Who's next?"

"If I save you guys, you owe me." Eddy said.

"Can we just go?" Kevin said.

"Right." Double D said. "Everyone who has a weapon should take the front." He opened the door. "Since I only have a knife, thus the least amount of range, I'll lead."

"And since I have the most range, I'll stay at the back." May said, revealing a handmade bow. Its string was composed of two tight rubber bands.

"Does that bow even work?" Eddy asked.

"I'm not sure." May said. "But I have a few arrows."

"Alright." Rolf said. "We have a course of action. Now go!"

Double D began walking downward into the darkness. They others followed him in a single file line.

"How far down do we go Rolf?" Double D said.

"A few more feet." He answered. "Jimmy, hand Edd-boy the flash light!"

"Okay." They handed the flashlight forward until Double D got it.

"But don't use it until you have to." Sarah warned. "There's not much battery power left."

"Sure."

* * *

"It looks like they found the entrance even faster than I anticipated." Conrad said. "Most impressive."

"Well, are we ready to follow them?" Griff asked. "I'm anxious to get this over with."

"We'll go when the master tells us to!" Conrad snapped. "Why do you even want the book? All you say is that you're going to use it for research." He aimed his cane at him. "Do even want to help us create this new empire?"

Griff gave an odd smile. A smile of cruel irony and humor. "No, I don't. But this is the fastest way of getting my hands on that book."

"You insolent-"

"That's enough!" their master ordered. "I do not know nor care what Griff's intentions for the book are. And I don't care. Just as long as he doesn't damage it before we're done with it."

"Yes, master." Conrad bowed.

"Fine." Griff said, crossing his arms. "But don't expect me to bow and call you 'master.' I'm only doing this to get the book." He turned his attention back to the door. "Now, are we going to follow them?"

Conrad shook his head. "I probed some of the place's layout while I searched that boy's mind. We should wait a bit, just enough time for them to get past the hallway, which is completely straight, and circle past them in the labyrinth."

"Why don't we just smash through them?" Griff asked. "It'd be easier.

"Because one might escape and alert the whole world to our plans." Conrad said. "I didn't even expect them to find the boy. They made me do a major overhaul to our plans."

"Whatever." Griff said. He walked over to the door. "I'm going, whether or not you guys will."

"Reckless beyond belief." Conrad groaned.

"_He_ has a point." His master said. "If we don't get going, we'll never get that book." He started walking down the stairs, Conrad leading the way, and Griff in the rear.

_"Soon the book will be mine."_ He thought. _"And all will bow down to us." 

* * *

_

_Author's notes: Kinda shorter this time around. Hope you like it. And don't worry; there will be intense action ahead. Mr. Who, signing out._


	4. Chapter 4: The Labyrinth

_Author's notes: I don't know why, but I just like talking about the reviews every once and a while, usually a four chapter span between:_

_TinkerbelleTB: Glad that you see the story that way! And looks like you gave me the reaction I was expecting out of introducing Griff._

_NIGHTBABA: Sorry about the story being boring on the first few chapters. It's just so hard to avoid dullness sometimes, ain't it?_

_Well that all. Here's Chapter 4, and some of the action this fic promised:_

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Labyrinth

The children continued their walk down the roughly dug hallway.

Double D was about to step upon another step when Rolf pulled him back by the collar.

"Why have you manhandling my shirt?" the black capped Ed asked.

"You should be thanking me." Rolf placed him away from the step. "If you had stepped there, well…" He took a stick from a bag. A very long stick. He motioned for everyone to get behind him, and then pressed the stick against the step.

The step sank, while the walls shot out two blades, cutting the stick into three even pieces.

"That would have hurt." Kevin commented.

"The trap has been disabled for the next 9 minutes 36 seconds." Rolf said. "I would suggest that we get moving."

"No need to tell me twice." Eddy said, taking a few contrary steps backwards before proceeding.

After a few more minutes of walking, Rolf stopped the group. "We are about to enter the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Ed said.

"Plank brought some rope in case of emergency." Jonny said.

"No need." Rolf said. "Tie the rope to me. Then tie it to yourselves. Rolf knows this maze like of my hand!"

Double D had no problem tying it to a belt loop. However, Eddy needed to be shown until Sarah did it for him, and the Kankers fought over where their positions would be.

"Enough!" Kevin shouted. In the end they decided to put May in back, Lee nearby the middle, and Marie nearby the front.

At the end of the ruckus, the chain, in order from first to last, was: Rolf, Double D, Kevin, Nazz, Marie, Ed, Eddy, Lee, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, and May taking the rear.

Rolf, in the front of the chain, led them through the stone arch way. Its doors shutting once they were through.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth!" He said. The massive stadium sized room housed several walls, the labyrinth. Due to being on a platform overseeing the maze, they could clearly see the doors at the exit. They had to be three stories tall at least.

They walked down the stairs, staring in awe of the spectacle before them.

"Big." Ed said.

"How did you and your nana dig all this in such a short time, and manage to keep it hidden?!" Double D asked.

"Nana did most the work." Rolf answered. "She's an accomplished Earth Mage."

"An Earth Mage?" Nazz said. "So she can control rocks and dirt and stuff?"

"Correct." Rolf said. "Rolf hoped that he would someday study her magic, but I instead chose to hone my manual skills."

"So what type of mage is this Conrad guy you keep talking about?" Marie asked. "You said he could bring stuff to life."

"I think he's one of the Noble Mages that I heard a little of." He answered. "They are mages who do not like doing their own work, so they have ways to get other people, or inanimate objects, to do it for them."

"They sound lazy." Marie commented.

_"Strange how this underground is perfectly illuminated."_ Double D thought.

From then on they were silent, having Rolf guide them through twists and turns. Jimmy cried out at every strange shadow he spotted, usually his own.

"Quiet!" Rolf told him once again. "There are creatures even I haven't encountered down here, and do not wish to encounter!"

"Sorry, Rolf." Jimmy sighed. Sarah patted his back, trying to calm him down.

Everyone jumped backed as small pats sounded repeatedly. Someone with _very_ small feet was heading in their direction.

A small black creature poked its head around the corner before stepping out in the light.

"What is that?!" Eddy said, recoiling right into Ed. "That is, by far, the ugliest thing I've ever seen. And it's skinnier than you, Double D!"

The creature stood a few inches shorter than Eddy. It seemed even shorter due to its slouch. It had a pointed nose and ears. On even seemed slightly longer than the other. Bones were clearly visible due to it skinniness. It was practically skin and bones.

"An imp!" Rolf said, lowering his weapon. "There is no reason to be afraid, friends. Imps are so weak we have nothing to fear. In fact they're more like merchants."

"Yalnat Talr, strangers." Voice identifying it as a male. "My name is Rictolfarstaltyro. But you can call me Ricky." His voice sounded hoarse, probably from lack of use, and somewhat like Eddy when he was trying to con a person. "Might I interest you in some Spell Cards?"

"But we don't have any cash!" Eddy said. "Besides why would we want to buy some stupid cards at a time like this, ya midg-" Rolf promptly hushed him with a slap.

"You fool!" Rolf said, taking out a sausage chain. "You do not pay with money. You do so with food! And Spell Cards are very valuable!" He looked around hastily before whispering to them. "And imps do the like the 'm' word."

Ricky licked his lips in hunger and delight, ripping the meat out of Rolf's hands. "Enough food here for about, oh say…" He paused to count the chain. "10 cards."

"What are these Spell Cards?" Double D said, grabbing a card from the bag. It had a very complex design on the back, and a shield on the front. Its borders and back were blue.

"They are one time use spells for beginner mages, or people who can't use magic entirely." Ricky said, bringing out more cards from his bag. "There are five types in my shop: Attack, Defense, such as the card you hold, Healing, Booster, and Summoning."

"Summoning?" Ed said. "Like when Dracula calls forth his bat army to suck the life out of the commoners of Transylvania?!"

"Your friend has a very… odd imagination. Dracula's been gone for centuries." Ricky commented before continuing. "Summoning cards have more than one use, and, obviously, brings something, or someone, to you." He pulled a black card from his pocket, his face imprinted on it. "The only ones I have are my own, and another in the bag." Ricky handed it to Double D. "Take it for free. As long as ya got food, I'll come."

He spotted Lee, and looked at her with much interest. "Or as long as you're around." He said, kissing her hand. "Interested in a date?"

"Back off." She said, readying her axe.

"Okay, okay!" Ricky said, backing off. He turned to the Eds, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz. "Made your choices yet?"

Double D surveyed each card in the rainbow-colored piled.

"I shall purchase these two." Double D held up the shield card he found earlier, and a purple card with the picture of sword being sharpened with a rock.

"I'm taking this." Eddy said, holding up a purple card, similar to Edd's, but with several falling coins.

"I shall take your remaining summon card." Ed said, apparently having one of his intelligence boosts again. His card had the image of a red, skull-like mask.

"I shall take these cards." Rolf said, showing a purple card with a person, but having an abnormally large fist. The other was green, showing an artistic drawing of a lake.

Kevin silently showed off two red cards with fireballs on them.

Jonny was busy showing Plank a red card with a wind breeze on it to talk to them.

Nazz showed off three identical cards, green with pictures of flowers. "Thanks, Ricky!"

"Pleasure's all mine." He replied, bowing. Then showed off blank red, blue, green, purple, and black cards. "Now since you're new at this, I'll give you an overview. Red is attack. Blue is defense. Green is Healing. Purple is Booster. And black-"

"Is summoning." Double D finished for him.

"Try not to get killed!" Ricky chuckled, grabbing his bag and then he walked away, turning the corner.

Double D looked at the cards. _"If I had not seen all this, I would have recommended Rolf with the best therapist I could think of."_ He put them in his pocket. _"But here we are. Holding magical cards in a handmade temple 100 feet underground, about to save the world."_ He tilted his head towards the entrance as a creaking noise sounded throughout the chamber.

This new sound alerted them. The platform they had been about a half hour earlier held three new arrivals. Rolf recognized two of them as Conrad and his master, but the third, a man with a wide brim hat and large case, was a mystery.

"It's them." Rolf said, bringing out his hammer. The other kids followed suit, except for Double D though, he still held the handle of the knife.

* * *

Conrad and the rest of his group looked down at the maze. Rolf and the rest of the children were hurrying through the maze at a faster pace.

"Pathetic." His master said. He nodded to Conrad, who pointed his cane towards one of the stones on the platform.

Conrad stepped on it and bowed. "Conrad's Rock Express, at your service." His master and Griff joined him on the stone.

"So, what's the plan, _Magus_?" Griff taunted.

Conrad almost collapsed in disbelief. "You said the master's name! And with such insolence!" He mumbled in shock. He continued to say this several times over.

Magus, however, seemed relatively unfazed by this. He simply answered Griff's question. "We are currently shortcutting our way above the maze. Once we get to the doors, you will stand guard." A small black circle shot out of his shadow. "Just in case the get past my warrior. Then you'll kill them."

"Kill a bunch of kids?!" Griff shouted. "That's low! They're only children! They have no idea what that book can do!"

"Excuse me, but didn't _you_ suggest that we, 'Smash through them.'" Conrad said.

"It was a figure of speech!" Griff argued. "Either way, I didn't mean that we should kill them!"

"Heh." Magus chuckled, watching the children as the exit drew nearer._ "Griff seems very conflicted. His battle should prove quite interesting if they get past my warrior."_

* * *

The children watched as Conrad's floating platform flew overhead.

"We must hurry!" Double D said, moving even faster.

May readied an arrow, aiming right for the white cloaked figure. "I'll get him."

She fired off the bow. The arrow moved surprisingly fast, despite being propelled by rubber bands.

"Got him!" Lee cheered.

It seemed that Lee's cheering was premature though. The man in the wide brimmed hat, with a swift motion of his right arm, blocked the arrow. This produced a metallic clank and splintered the arrow.

"Turn back now!" He warned, looking disturbed and somewhat sad. "I don't want to kill you. But I can and will if you force me to!"

The stone continued its flight, until it eventually descended at the exit, and beyond their view.

"We must stop them!" Rolf ordered, guiding them further into the labyrinth.

They went through several twist and turns until Rolf stopped them in a semi-large room, created by the maze walls.

"Where are we?" Jimmy said.

Double D felt a slight warmth in this room. A warmth absent in all the other rooms.

"This is a room Nana created." Rolf explained. "Created in case she, or I, needed to come down here again."

He slumped his back against the wall. "As long as I'm here, we may rest in this room. It heals exhaustion. But we will not be here long!"

Jimmy and Sarah began their now somewhat usual passing out of provisions, which were basically a few slices of bread.

A few of the others had decided to rest up against the wall. Rolf seemed to be on an area lookout.

_"This can't get any weirder."_ Double D thought, taking a seat between Ed and Kevin.

A pair of eyes watched from what appeared to be a shadow with no origin. The eyes watched every move, every single breath, they took or made. And it knew how wrong Double D was.

* * *

_Author's notes: Well that's it for chapter 4. I know it's short, and that revealing the bad guy's name wasn't climatic, unless you know the reason. In medieval times (which is what this fic is based off of) calling your boss something other than master is asking everyone around you to kill you._

_Now here are a quick review of the terms (some will not be explored or very detailed, in order to avoid spoilers):_

_Earth Mage: Self-explanatory. A mage that can control the earth (Rocks, mountains, plants)._

_Noble Mage: Mages of high standing during medieval times. Now, like most others you practice magic, hid their magic. They can bring inanimate objects to life in order to do their bidding and can invade the minds of others._

_Spell Cards: Cards that contain that magical essence of spells. There are many kinds, only a small fraction has been revealed here._

_Well, that's it for now!_


	5. Chapter 5: Resting to Shadows

_Author's notes: Part 1 of a two chapter simultaneous update. Action starts about mid-to-end-chapter. Basically a go over of how the Cul-de-sac kids changed, grew, and bonded._

_P.S. The Eds and the others are 15 years old, which means Lee is 16, and Sarah and Jimmy, and possibly Jonny, are 14. I'm assuming a 9 month span between Marie and May. There will be pairings. And I do not own the Nintendo DS. The Nintendo DS belongs to Nintendo and Advance Wars also belongs to Nintendo. And there is a subtle reference to Heroes here (No, this will not be a crossover fic). I do not own Heroes._

* * *

Chapter 5:

Resting to Shadows

Rolf, Marie, Kevin, and Jonny sat by each other. Rolf and Kevin were examining their weapons.

"What?" Jonny suddenly said. "I want you all to know…" He said, holding an ear to his wooden friend. "Plank thinks you guys are the best friends we ever had!" He began to burst into tears and hugged them.

"Get off!" Kevin ordered. Then he gave a rare smile while continuing to examine his machete. "Been almost a year and a half, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Marie said, reminiscing. "I remember it like it was weeks ago. Jonny and Plank were just annoying me and my sisters, so we just ran after him. But Lee and May couldn't keep up…"

Jonny picked up the story. "And when you caught up you tossed me like a ball-"

"-and right into Rolf's tractor." Rolf said bitterly, and then he chuckled. "Best thing that ever happened."

"Then you told me, Marie and Jonny to fix it." Kevin said. "And the four of us just, well, clicked or whatever."

"Oh remember this one time?" Jonny said, continuing their little reminiscence spree.

* * *

While Marie, Jonny, and Kevin (Rolf seemed to be in a bitter mood ever since Conrad and the other two men came) laughed at another one of their humorous escapades, Nazz was catching up with Sarah and Jimmy.

"You guys managed to skip an entire grade while I was away?" Nazz gasped.

"Yeah." Jimmy said. "Bit confused on the details though."

"Anyway, how is your grandma?" Sarah asked.

"She's be doing fine up until the month before school." She answered. "Then she started getting headaches all the time."

"When did you get your hair braided?" Jimmy asked, making another sandwich.

"My sister did it before she moved out."

"Good riddance." Sarah said. "She was mean."

"That was only because she couldn't find a job after she stopped working at that paper industry in Texas." Nazz said. "But she did go over the top a bit." She pulled a picture of her and her sister out of her vest. Her sister wore the same vest and had slightly longer hair than her. "She even gave me her favorite vest."

"Nazz, you're crying." Jimmy said pulling out a handkerchief.

* * *

Double D watched each group talk, Nazz's in particular. _"This must be so hard for them. I mean, Jimmy, Sarah, and possibly May and Jonny, are only 14. They shouldn't have been brought into this! And Nazz, well…"_

"That trip to her grandma really changed Nazz, uh Double D?" Eddy said.

"Sure." Double D sighed, not really taking note of what he said. He instead continued his trail of thought. _"It's amazing how a few years affected them. Kevin not calling us dorks near constant, the Kankers actually getting along with other people, and well my friends too…"_

Eddy tried to talk with Ed, Double D still observing each group.

"Watcha playing, Ed?" He asked, watching Ed scribble on his Nintendo DS' touch screen.

"I'm talking to May using Pictochat." Ed answered, snickering at something May said.

"Oh." Eddy said, bringing out his DS. "Weird how all of us couldn't stand each other as kids. Now we're all hanging out and stuff."

"Time to go!" Rolf said. "We should all be fully healed and able in combat now."

"Aw, I didn't get to play Advance Wars." Ed whined. He shut off his DS and put it in his inner coat pocket.

"Whatever." Eddy said.

"What's wrong Nazz?" Double D asked. She stood staring curiously at the wall.

"Um, what's that?" Nazz pointed at a black circle on the wall. Two yellow eyes returned their gaze.

The others gathered around them with an equal curiosity.

"Odd." Double D said, glancing around the area. "It appears to be a shadow with no origin."

Rolf started to panic. "Back away from it, you fools! That is a Shadow! A creature born of a possessed being to serve his master Shadow Mage!"

"A what?"

No sooner than did Rolf start panicking did the Shadow react. Two large broadswords shot out of the hole. All the kids jumped away.

Double D looked over all the kids. "Where's Kevin?!" He looked back over to where the Shadow's portal once was. Kevin was on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Kevin!" Double D said. He and Nazz ran and started dragging him back to the group. A small stream of blood flowed from his leg.

"The sword must have got him!"

"Nah, duh!" Kevin said. "Look out!"

A figure walked out of the hole. The hole gave a ripple effect as the Shadow moved, similar to how a person would walk out of a pool.

"What is that reek?!" Eddy coughed, covering his nose.

The Shadow, clad in armor that left most of its large body exposed, moved as if just barely conscious of what was happening. Underneath the armor seemed to be a women's business suit. It also, as Eddy pointed out, smelled like some bizarre cross between a skunk and a compost heap.

Jonny looked closely at a golden object pinned to the Shadow's suit. It was a golden brooch of a humming bird. There was a familiarity to it. _"Could it be? No way, Jose!"_

"Guys, that Shadow is Mrs. Gretch! Those people turned her into the Shadow!" He called out.

Double D looked more closely at the Shadow. The proportions, the brooch… Jonny was right!

"Got to come up with a plan of action." He said. His mind raced through several thoughts, mentally submitting and rejecting ideas.

"Rolf, I recommend that you lead the others out of here!" Double D said. "Ed, Eddy and I shall handle Mrs. Gretch!"

Kevin tried getting up, all the while cursing and launching verbal complaints. "There is no way in hell that I going to let you dorks handle this! You'll just-" Rolf cut him in mid sentence, dragging him towards the room's exit.

"This is your fight then Sock-hat-Edd-boy! I trust you not to lose!" He said.

The Shadow, devoid of any emotion or recognition of there leaving, wordlessly focused on the three Eds.

"So what's the plan Double D?" Eddy asked.

"What?"

"This was you're idea." Eddy smirked. "So you draw up the plan."

"Right." Double D answered. "We must try to incapacitate her…" No sooner than the moment he said those words, Ed rushed the Shadow, blocking both broadswords and snapping them to pieces with his mace.

The Shadow didn't even try to stop the blow Ed delivered to her head. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Very, er, effective Ed." Double D said.

"Way to go lumpy!" Eddy cheered.

"What the heck?" Ed said, staring at the blacking lump on the floor, until it disappeared.

"Must have gone crawling back to her boss." Eddy chuckled.

"Let's go find the others." Double D said. "If they get too far we might not find them!"

"Tallyho!" Ed shouted, scooping both of them in his arms and charging straight toward the wall.

"Wait Ed!" Eddy yelled.

Despite his friends' protests, he continued his suicidal charge.

Double D covered his eyes with his sock hat, until a pebble tapped his face. He peeped out from under the hat, seeing Ed charging right through the wall. Ed didn't even seem to mind the fact that he was demolishing two foot thick concrete.

"Ed, it seems that, even after all these years, your strength and tolerance for pain haven't diminished in the slightest!" Double D said. He pulled a calculator out of his pocket. "We should arrive at the end of the maze soon enough."

"Go, lumpy, go!" Eddy chuckled.

"Righty-O!" Ed said, continuing his wall destroying spree.

* * *

"This is far enough." Rolf commanded, placing the injured Kevin on the ground.

"Still hurts." Kevin grunted, wiping more blood from the wound. "Don't know how I'm gonna fight now."

"This shall help Kevin-friend." Rolf pulled out the green Spell Card he purchased. **"Spring Rain."** As if reacting to his words, the card's picture became animated. The lake water followed and the sound of rain enveloped them.

A tiny, bluish rain cloud appeared above Kevin's wound. Each drop from the cloud healed part of his wound, making it disappear until there was only a scar. The card slowly faded away until Rolf held only the air.

"That stopped the bleeding." Rolf said. "But you will still not be able to help much in battle."

"Ah!" Jimmy shrieked. He jumped at least three feet into the air and landed against the wall.

"What is it now, fluffy?" Kevin asked, clearly annoyed.

"I-I felt something coming this way!"

"Oh please." Lee said. "It's probably just the wind."

A loud thundering sound came, along with a slight shaking.

"Wind does not cause small quakes." Jonny gasped.

Two new sounds greeted them now. Laughter, one idiotic, the other maniacal, rang throughout the area.

"Take cover!" Sarah shouted, knocking Jimmy and Nazz to the floor. The wall nearest them practically exploded, sending a cloud of dust throughout the hallway and the sources of the laughter were right next to them. It appeared three figures were there, two clung to the third as it started tearing down the next wall.

"Show yourself or I'm gonna pound ya!" Kevin shouted waving his machete.

"Wha? Stop Ed!" Double D's voice shouted. "We found the others!"

The dust cloud parted as Ed, Double D and Eddy stopped. Each was covered in pebbles and dirt (by now they all were), but totally unharmed.

"Baby sister!" Ed said, dropping the other two Eds and rushing over to Sarah.

"Hug me and you're dead." She threatened.

"Good work Double-Ed-boy!" Rolf said, shaking Double D's hand. "Rolf would promote you to Turkey Eyes if you were still under Rolf's employ!"

"You three actually took down that Shadow? No way that's true." Kevin chuckled. "You probably ran away."

"We took down that Shadow alright, and I'd take you down if I wanted to!" Ed shouted.

"Now is not the time to fight." Double D said. "Ed, you must complete the tunnel. The exit is just on the other side of that wall."

"Mrs. Gretch, you actually…" Jimmy gulped, prepared to fait at his answered.

"Fortunately no…" Double D sighed. "Ed knocked her out single handedly. But her body did disappear."

"Then her master must have called her back." Rolf interrupted. "I feel we shall have some answers to the unanswered once Dimly-light-Ed-boy completes his toil."

"Done guys!" Ed called. They all scrambled to leave the hallway.

"Nice work, kid."

They turned to see the man in the wide-brimmed hat. Now that he wasn't a least 50 feet above them the got a better view of his features. Brownish hair stuck out of his hat, and under his half-buttoned trench coat was a black shirt and jeans that seemed too small for him. One of his hands was covered in a black leather glove with metal sewed to it. The other was unseen, but his left sleeve bulged at its end. A large briefcase was at his feet, several locks hanging off it.

His eyes were not visible, hidden behind perfectly rectangular sunglasses. The only skin visible, which was basically everything below the glasses, looked much healthier than Conrad's or his master's.

"Who are you?! And what to want with the book?!" Kevin said hatefully.

"Rolf demands answers!" Rolf yelled, bringing out his hammer.

"I am Griff, 'The Bloodstone.' Third in command of the Mage Empire." He answered, taking a cigarette out of a packet somewhat sadly and eagerly. "I am here to fulfill my promise. And I shall give you one last warning. Leave here or I may have to kill you." He lit the cigarette with a match and started smoking it, waiting for their answer.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So how did you like it? Finally gave you all some decent action. And some more terms for you term lovers:_

_Shadow: A being possessed by a Shadow Mage and will do nothing but his bidding. Has all of its non-possessed self's abilities, just drastically increased._

_Shadow Mage: A mage capable of creating Shadows to do his/her bidding._

_And finally a spell:_

_Spring Rain: Creates a small or large rain cloud full of healing water. As a basic healing spell, it cannot fully heal deep wounds._

_Well that's it for now. I'll be busy, so don't expect an update until a good way into the summer. Mr. Who sign out!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Man in the Wide Brim Hat

_Author's Note: Chapter 6. Not much else to say… Other than I broke the fourth wall!_

* * *

Chapter 6:

The Man in the Wide-Brimmed Hat

"A bold statement." Rolf said, his eyebrows perfectly furrowed.

"A true statement." Griff chuckled, spitting out the cigarette. He grabbed his left sleeve. His motion made it quite clear that there was something important under there. "I gave you two options. Take one."

"Go to hell!" Kevin yelled, brandishing his machete. He started charging the man straight on.

"Hey, you're not the star of the story!" Eddy said, running forward with his lance ahead of him.

"Wait!" Double D's calls were useless. They were not going to stop.

"Wrong choice." Griff sighed, tearing off the sleeve at the seams.

Kevin watched in horror as his machete blade snapped and a silver metal fist made contact with his face, sending him soaring into Jonny. At the same time, Griff's other hand grabbed Eddy's lance and threw him into Ed's arms.

"Dude, what was that?" Kevin asked, wiping a stream of blood from his nose.

"That was my weapon, the Transmutation Gauntlet." Griff said, showing them a gauntlet roughly three times larger than his fist. Its mechanical fingers moved with several clicking noises. The oddest thing was the ruby, similar to the one topping Conrad's cane, embedded in its side. At its top was an ominous slot.

Griff took his finger and flicked it. "Hard as reinforced steel."

"Transmutation?" Double D pondered. "The word transmutation is most commonly associated with-"

"Alchemy." Griff finished for him. "You are quite correct. I am an alchemist, or as some call them, a Science Mage."

"But why do you want the book?!" Rolf demanded. "Do you wish to unleash the Mage King onto this world?"

"I don't really care about the Mage King." Griff said, taking out a set of old fashioned keys from his trench coat. "But since you have forced this battle onto us, I will have to kill you. So I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you my intentions for the book." He sat down, unlocking each lock on the briefcase. "But I begin this with a question…"

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No." Jonny said. "Sounds kinda spooky though."

"Isn't that supposed to be the greatest achievement of the alchemists?" Double D asked. "Its said to have great magical abilities."

"And it's all true." Griff said with a disturbing grin. "It can turn metal into gold, enhance a person's abilities." He stopped grinning, and spoke in a far off voice. "It can even bring back the dead."

"That doesn't explain why you want the book." Kevin grunted, picking up the shattered remains of his weapon.

"I intend to make a second Philosopher's Stone." Griff said. "And that book contains the list of the last ingredients I need. All the other times I tried using an incomplete stone, it turned to dust, and I was cursed with the Searcher's Mark."

"Searcher's Mark?" Jimmy whispered.

Griff removed his sunglasses, showing his eyes. Unnatural, crimson, red eyes.

"Anyone who tries to make and use an incomplete stone is branded with red eyes." Griff said. "My eyes condemn me as one who may search from now till death and never find a way to create the stone." They all shuddered when they realized he just removed the last lock from the case.

"The time for talk is now over." He said, emotionless. He popped opened the case and a rainbow colored mist flowed out. Griff then lifted out two things. A metal rod and a small vial filled with a golden liquid. "Now we fight!"

He inserted the vial into the slot on his gauntlet. Holding the rod with his gauntlet, it and the rod began glow a bright yellow, until the started morphing and taking on different shapes.

"I'll deal with you later!" Griff said, his weapons morphing into a fan. With it, he blew the Kankers, Sarah, Jonny, Jimmy, and Kevin away and back into the labyrinth hallway.

"We can still help!" Lee shouted, raising her axe high and charging.

**"Arena Barrier."** He said, raising a blue card with several connecting squares in its image.

Lee couldn't stop before slamming face first in a large bluish barrier separating the two groups, leaving Double D, Rolf, Ed, Edd, and Nazz to fight alone.

"That's so not cool." Nazz said, taking a karate-like fighting stance.

Pressing the ruby like a button, Griff ejected the empty vial from the gauntlet. It almost immediately separated in to its original forms. "I hated current trends anyway." He chuckled, slipping a vial with a brown liquid into the gauntlet. The rod he held glowed brown, then changed into a massive club . "Who's first?"

"Rolf shall best you!" Rolf shouted, charging.

Rolf swung his hammer, just have his move blocked and a punch delivered to his gut.

"This is you first real fight, isn't it?" Griff said. He face contorted into a confused look when Rolf smiled and grabbed his right coat sleeve.

"Rolf has bamboozled you!" Rolf said triumphantly.

"Hm?" Griff looked above Rolf, and saw Ed holding Eddy like a spear.

"Darn." He said, trying to throw Rolf off him. Rolf held a firm grip on his right arm however.

"Now Ed!" Eddy ordered. Ed threw Eddy as hard as he could, sending the shortest Ed propelling towards Griff and Rolf.

"Gotcha now!" Eddy chuckled, holding his lance forward.

Griff paused from his struggle, transmuting his club into a large dagger. "Bye." He said, slicing off his coat's right sleeve, releasing Rolf's hold and sending him flying back into the group.

He ducked just barely in time. Eddy gave a surprised look as he flew overhead and into a wall, knocking him unconscious and snapping his lance in two.

"That would've hurt." Griff chuckled. "You kids are actually better then expected." He picked up Eddy's unconscious body and threw it at the group. "But you're one man down!"

Ed jumped in Eddy's flight path and grabbed him. Then in one, swift mid-air motion, he tossed Eddy into Rolf's arms and threw his mace at Griff.

Surprisingly, the mace got him right in the knee.

_"Where did that come from?"_ Griff wondered, dropping to the floor. "That's the last time you will even touch me!" He grunted, clutching the dagger.

"Rolf shall ignore that!" Rolf said, charging.

"Idiot." He said, throwing his hat at Rolf.

The hat landed right on Rolf's face. Before he could get it off, he sent flying by another blow. Popping out another vial, Griff inserted a new one, filled with a purple liquid.

_"Done to my last one, already?"_ Griff thought. He turned back to the group. Only Ed, Double D, and Nazz were still conscious. Rolf was at his feet. Griff grabbed the collar of Rolf's shirt and hoisted him up.

"Let him go!" Double D shouted. He stepped back a bit a Griff's glare. "Please?"

"A kid that has a grasp of formalities. But you kids couldn't get any weirder." The gauntleted man joked. The gauntlet glowed and shifted into Griff's actual hand and extended into a simple blade. "But the time for games is over." He aimed the sword at Rolf's neck, preparing to thrust.

_"Oh, what do we do?!" _Double D thought. _"All his enigma cares about is getting…The Book! That's it!"_

"Stop!"

Griff stopped mid-thrust and looked at the source of the voice. Double D stood in front of Ed and Nazz, knife drawn in a slightly defensive stance.

"Why can't these kids shut up?" Griff sighed. "What the hell do you want? I've got a job to do."

"I have a proposition for you." Double D said.

"And I should listen to it, why?"

"You should because Double D is good with these types of things!" Nazz said.

"Fine." Griff said, drawing the blade from Rolf's neck but not letting him go. "You've caught my limited interest." He raised the blade a bit higher. "Speak fast."

"If you let us pass, we'll get the book for you." Double D said. Ed and Nazz stared in disbelief. Griff, however, seemed amused. "I can tell by the warnings and the way you've been attacking. You don't really want to hurt anyone."

"And we don't want our friends hurt any more!" Marie shouted. In all the action they nearly forgot that the others were still behind the barrier.

"It's impossible for you to get the book." Griff said. "If can't beat me, there's no way in hell you can beat Conrad or Magus."

"Is Magus the cause of all this violence?" Jimmy asked.

"A kid with formalities and one with the ability to grasp context clues!" Griff chuckled. "I was wrong! You kids can get weirder."

"So have we come to an agreement?" Double D asked.

The smile on Griff's face disappeared. "What drives you to come here, knowing that you will die?"

"Because I'm willing to protect my friends even if I, um, expire." Double D said nervously.

Griff looked at each of them, as if seeing through them. "Fine. Either way, I win and get the book." He pulled a jar contain a greenish substance. Nazz practically had to back up to catch when he tossed it.

"That jar is full of a healing ointment." Griff explained. "Place it on what wounds our friends have and they'll heal… and don't worry about the unconscious ones, the smell alone will wake them up." He lifted up the card he used to create the barrier. Both it and the barrier disappeared.

"Nazz, hurry with that ointment!" Marie said as she, Kevin and Jonny ran over to Rolf.

"Coming!" Nazz said, opening the jar. She, and pretty much everyone else there, almost gagged from the appalling smell.

"What is that atrocious smell?!" Double D said, between breaths.

Eddy shot up into a sitting position, holding his nose. "PU! What is that stench?!"

"Healing ointment." Nazz said, handing the jar to the now awake Rolf. "We'll get it to you in a second."

"Where'd that guy go?" Kevin said, using some of the ointment on his still bleeding nose.

They looked over the area, but their former foe was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to he-who assists-evil?" Rolf asked, putting away his hammer.

"How can I put it?" Double D wondered. "We made a deal with Griff. He can look at the book if we manage to get it. In exchange, he'll let us continue to the book."

"You what?!" Rolf said. "Anyone who helps to bring forth the Mage King can not be trusted!"

"Well, he accepted the deal." Nazz said. "And that deal stopped him from turning you into a Rolf on a stick!"

"Bah!" Rolf said. "Is everyone ready to continue?"

"I believe I am." Double D said.

"I am ready." Ed said, having another smart moment.

"Let's just go, already!" Eddy and Kevin said simultaneously.

"Through this door then." Rolf said, directing them to the large set of doors.

Double D looked back at the end of the maze. Just moments ago, they had convinced one of their enemies to let them live, possibly even help them.

_"That Griff fellow was very strange. But no doubt that he'll be helpful in the future."_ Double D thought.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well that's it. Wow look at that! No scene breaks! About time for some action like this! Now, questions? Comments? Pizza?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Stage is Set

_Author's notes: Yawn… Wait, what was I going to say? Here's Chapter 7! All I have to say about is that they finally get out of that darn hole in the ground! Though due to the length, I sorta sped up the end of the chapter and other parts or may have been too vague._

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Stage is Set

Ed and Rolf, being the strongest there, took the _pleasurable_ task of opening the giant stone doors. They stopped when they got it opened just barely enough for them to squeeze through. Even Ed, as physical powerful and obliviously as he is, seemed tired by the effort needed.

"Will you be alright, Ed?" Double D asked.

"Yep." Ed panted, giving a thumbs up.

Eddy, however, seemed only interested by the pieces of his broken lance. "But, man! That jerk Griff broke my lance!" He yelled, picking up the pieces, and going through the door.

"You ain't the only one!" Kevin shouted, flinging his broken machete as far into the maze as possible.

The entire hallway they just entered shook, sending most of kids flying a few inches upward.

"What was that?!" Kevin shouted, being sent to the ground by a second quake.

"Sounds like a battle." Marie said.

"Come quickly!" Rolf ordered. He ran at full speed down the hall, towards the lit room ahead of them.

"Wait Rolf!" Double D said, running after the other kids, who, due to lack of physical strength, easily ran ahead of him. "Wait!" After finally making it to the archway of the room's entrance, he skidded to a stop.

Double D looked around the room they had just entered. It was perfectly circular and the only sources of light were the uncountable amount of candles placed around the room. The roof was not even visible. It was lost in the room's height and shadows.

But the giant object coming down on them wasn't as invisible.

"Outta the way!" Lee shouted, pulling her two sisters back into the hallway.

Eddy dropped the pieces of his hopelessly broken weapon and ran clear past the Kankers. "It's every man for himself!"

Fortunately, the object didn't land on any of them. Unfortunately, it moved.

It appeared to be a giant man made of stone, though moving and grappling with someone.

"You!" Double D said, pointing the figure out. _"He's the white cloaked man that was with Conrad and Griff earlier."_

"I didn't expect you to get past my Shadow and especially not Griff." Magus said. He knocked the stone creature upward and sent out some sort of magical burst. The creature shattered and landed on the ground with several thuds, creating small shakes.

Magus turned to the group, letting his tattered and unclipped cloak slip off, revealing royal purple and ebon black armor covering his slightly massive body. "But now I must go to the book." He turned to the ground behind him.

The bricks making up the floor parted, creating a large stair way leading further down into the earth.

"Conrad, to me!" Magus ordered, heading down the stairs.

"Yes, Master Magus!" Conrad said, jumping down from seemingly nowhere and following him.

"Stop, you heathens!" Rolf shouted, charging down the stairs with Marie, Kevin, and all the other kids in tow.

Moving his skinny limbs as fast as he could, Double D tried to keep up with the others, however, he couldn't. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, they were long out of sight.

_"I'm too tired to run anymore."_ Double D thought, sitting down on the stairs.

"Double D, are you gonna be alright?"

Double D's ears perk up as a familiar voice called out. Lifting his head, he looked towards the end of the hall where Nazz looked at him with a concerned face.

"Um, yeah." He said. "I'll be just fine. Just catching my breath." Trying to show that he wasn't tired, which he was, Double D got up and walked towards her, keeping his hand on the wall for balance.

"See, just fine." He said.

Suddenly his hand sank into the wall as one the bricks moved back.

"Oh my." Double D said, seeing enough adventure movies to know what would happen next. "It's a booby trap!"

Part of the wall fell away and flipped dragging them both into a pitch black area. Feeling along the narrowly close walls, Double D could tell that they were in a new hallway.

"What happened?" Nazz asked, dazed.

"I think I triggered some sort of shortcut, or possibly a trap." He chuckled after his comment. "Sorry, I must sound very pessimistic."

He took out the flashlight Jimmy handed him earlier. He tried turning it on, but no light shined from it.

_"Must have ran out of energy earlier."_ Double D sighed. He walked forward, always feeling for something and keeping Nazz close by.

"What's that?" Nazz asked, pointing towards a small light up ahead.

"Maybe that light is a new room." Double D answered, moving them faster toward the light.

They walked into a larger version of the room that they saw Magus in earlier. The only differences were that, despite the room's brightness, there were no candles, an entrance to another hallway on the opposite side of the room, and the bricks had a blue hue.

"Astounding." Double D said looking at the room's every detail. He looked toward the middle of the room, where the light shone brightest on a sort of stone stand and a white book.

"That must be the Book of Mages." Double D said, walking towards it. He was sent backward when a giant top hat appeared in front of him.

The moment he lifted his head he saw that where the top hat was, a man wearing a similar, smaller top hat stood.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Double D." He said, giving a bow similar to a person in a performance. "It quite a pleasure meeting you." His face contorted in to a surprised expression. "Oh, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself!" The man snapped his fingers, summoning a jeweled cane to his side.

"Magus' second in command… Master strategist and illusionist! Master Noble Mage! I am Conrad, the Ringmaster!" He announced in a showman-like manner.

"How do you know my name?" Double D asked, taking out the black knife.

"So that's where Shadow Fang went, eh?" Conrad said, looking at the knife. "I thought I forgot something back at that kid's house."

"How do know who I am?!" Double D shouted, demanding an answer.

Conrad chuckled jokingly. "I've been watching you're neighborhood for a few months. Watching you and your friends go to hang out, go home, and cause chaos amongst yourselves and repeat that day in and day out."

"It's almost annoying really." Conrad commented.

Double D glanced from Conrad to the book's stand, where it continued to rest. He tried to move closer to it, thinking of someway to distract Conrad in the meantime. He eyed that the armored man was no where to be found.

"Where's your boss? I thought my friends were still chasing you and him." Double D asked, putting the knife out in front of him.

"They still are, or at least, they think they are." Conrad chuckled. "While they were chasing us, we were alerted to a little _mishap_ at our base." Conrad started twirling his cane, seemingly bored with the conversation. "My master left me to get the book."

_"A mishap? Is that why Griff mysteriously disappeared?"_ Double D thought.

"You could try if you wanted to, you know." Conrad said suddenly, apparently polishing the ruby on his cane with his sleeve.

_"Did he notice me sneaking to the book?!"_ Double D pulled his foot back towards his body a little more, hoping Conrad hadn't noticed.

"If you think I hadn't noticed your little 'sneak around me, get to the book' plan, you are quite mistaken." Conrad said grabbing the top of his cane. "It'll be a tragedy, killing a boy of your intellect and idealism. You could have been a valuable contributor to our new empire." Removing the top of the cane he revealed a long thin metal blade from its bottom. "But then again, you didn't do much when it came to anything involving physical labor anyway."

"The cane's a sword?!" Nazz gasped.

"A rapier, to be more-Ah!" Double D said, ducking below the oncoming barrage of stabs by mere inches.

"I would spend less time talking with her, and more on focusing on my sword!" Conrad said, kicking him in the gut and flying into Nazz.

"Sorry!" Double D said, helping her up.

"No apology needed, dude." Nazz said. "It wasn't you're fault."

"Didn't I say to focus on the main attraction of this show?" Conrad jumped between them and gave them each a kick that sent them flying to opposite sides of the room. He turned to Double D with a swift shuffling of the soles of his shoes. "Now where is this power that beat Griff, Hm? Because that's the only way you could have defeated him: Some mysterious power we didn't know about."

Sheathing, the blade, Conrad twirled the cane again as Double D got up. "Then again, I don't really mind the fact that's he's out of the show. I never thought he really-" Conrad drew the rapier again as Nazz came downward with a dropkick. A slight ringing sound resonated when she bounced of the thin blade.

"Nazz, how did you do that?" Double D asked in astonishment.

"How do you think I got on the cheerleading squad?" She giggled, giving him a reassuring hand wave. She doubled over when Conrad delivered a square punch to her stomach. By the time Double D got to her, she was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness

"Nazz?!" Double D shouted, trying to prevent her from falling unconscious. "Please Nazz, wake up! I can't do this ordeal alone!" He rested his sobbing head in his hands, trying hard as hard as he could not to go hysterical.

"She really was a pest anyway." Conrad said, pulling his sword up high. "But now I'll kill you both."

_"Think, Double D, think!"_ The sock hated Ed thought, searching thoroughly through his backpack at the sight of the rapier. _"There must be something I can do to protect Nazz!"_ A thought hit him as he pulled out the blue hued shield card.

"How does this work?" He asked himself as he scanned the surface of the card. Down in the bottom of the card was the word 'Barrier.' _"Is it just as simple as saying a word?"_ He looked up to see Conrad looming above him and Nazz, who was regaining just coconsciousness.

"Time for you part to end!" Conrad cheered, thrusting the sword at them.

**"Barrier!"** Double D shouted, holding the card between him and Conrad. A blue barrier enveloped him and Nazz, blocking Conrad's sword and pushing him back a few feet.

"What happened?" Nazz said, dazed but rising up.

"He knocked you to the ground, and I just used up a spell card." Double D explained, pulling her behind him and closing his eyes tight. _"If he makes another attack like that, I won't be able to block it. And Nazz most definitely isn't in the condition to fight."_

"Nice trick." Conrad sighed, rising to his feet. "It would seem that you fight for performance to continue. But you can't block an attack like that again!" He ran towards them, the point of his rapier aimed at their hearts.

As Conrad ran, the room flashed several times. The flashing was so bright that even forced Double D to _open_ his eyes.

Mysterious floating in front of Double D, as if tied to an invisible wire, was the book. The light made it look better than it actually looked. Its white covers were ripped and stained beyond repair, and its gold lacing was cut in seemingly random places.

"The book? But how?!" Double D exclaimed, looking over to the now empty stand. Conrad slowed his run, taking notice of the book, then sped up, re-aiming at Double D's head.

"That book is mine!" Conrad yelled so loud, it almost sound like a shriek and rang throughout the whole chamber.

Grabbing the book in fear, Double D held it tight to his chest. But the moment he touched it, the chamber, Nazz, and Conrad's nearly psychotic sounding battle cry faded away. All Double D saw was endless white and a shadowed, nearly black, version of himself mutter something incoherent. As the other Double D raised his hand, a flashing brought him back to where he was…

About to get skewered by Conrad's sword.

Double D sheathed the knife, still holding on to the Book. Without even a thought, Double D raised his open hand, and shouted. **"Flash!"**

A feeling of warmth, as if he put his hand near a fireplace, filled his arm. Then, as his hand glowed a brilliant white, and a small surge of power filled his body. A beam of light shot from his hand hit Conrad in the face.

It didn't seem to hurt him. But it was so bright it blinded him, forcing him to stop his charge.

""How did you do that?!" He yelled, viciously rubbing his eyes.

"I-I don't know." Double D gasped, looking at this hand. The light had started to fade away.

"Oh, well. If you don't know how, then you can't do it again!" Conrad sighed, managing to rub his vision back to a slight blur. "They always say 'Third time's the charm.'" He held his rapier out again, beginning another charge towards them. "This time you die!"

"F-fla-ash! F-flash! Flash!" Double D stuttered struggling to keep his jittering hand still, while his legs were locked in fear.

"Not so fast!" Someone called. A man with a silver fist appeared out of nowhere in front of Conrad. It collided with his fast sending him skyward.

"Never thought you had it in you. But it looks like you fulfilled our deal." Griff said, walking past Double D and picking up his gauntlet. His crimson eyes again seemed to peer into their innermost thoughts. "I brought some friends of yours. Hope you don't mind, but the blue and red haired boys were reluctant to listen to me."

Double D and Nazz looked over to the other entrance. There stood the other two Eds, Ed holding a knocked out Rolf and Kevin, the Kankers, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny each in a fighting stance.

"Oopsie-daisy!" Ed said, handing Rolf and Kevin off to the Kankers, who fell to the ground from the weight, and taking out his mace.

"Give him a bruising Ed!" Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy cheered simultaneously.

"Okie dokie, baby sister!" Ed chuckled, getting below the descending Conrad. He held the mace like a baseball bat and swung, connecting with Conrad's side and sending him tumbling into the stand.

"It's over, Conrad." Double D said, regaining his composure. "I hope your master won't be too disappointed."

"N-Nice show. Excellent performance." Conrad clapped, getting up. He held the stand for support. "But I must take the review back to my master." He held his fingers together, and then snapped them. "But I think I'll take a few things from the gift shop. Sorry that I don't have enough money for some bows, but I think the recipient will like them just fine in the wrapping paper."

Five giant top hats appeared in dramatic purple smoke around Conrad and flew overhead the still unconscious Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah and Jonny.

**"Curtain Drop."** Conrad whispered. The hats dropped with a thud and cover the kids.

"Baby sister!" Ed cried, beating on the hat with all his might. "Ed will save you!"

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried, his voice being muffled by the hat.

Double D looked over to Conrad, who was now limping under the last descending top hat. "Let them go you malicious psychopath!"

"Ooo! Big words from a brainy stick man!" Conrad joked, coughing in between his laughs. "Adios!" The hat dropped over him and then disappeared in an explosion of purple smoke.

"Take this!" Eddy shouted, grabbing Rolf hammer and flinging it into the dissipating smoke. A metal clank rang out. When the smoke fully cleared, Griff stood in front of Double D, holding the hammer by its head in his gauntlet.

"Watch it you idiot!" He scolded. "You could have hit the book!"

"Sorry." Eddy groaned sarcastically.

"Give me the book." Griff said, holding out his hand.

"Don't do it Double D!" Eddy said, grabbing the book and backing away from Griff. "We did all the work. We should get-Whoa!" The started rising upward, then flung out of Eddy's hands and back into Double D's.

"I'm truly baffled." Double D said, handing the book to Griff only to have it again fly back into his. "Wow."

Griff placed his head in his hand, thinking. _"This kid wielding magic, and the book's flying back into his hands. Could he be? No, it's not possible."_ He pulled an orange spell card out of his pocket. **"Warp."** The scenery of the chamber disappeared, slowly fading into the scene of the cul-de-sac.

"This is where you live, right?" Griff asked, throwing the disappearing card away. "Cause, if it isn't, then you better start walking because that was the last Warp card I had."

"It's fine." Double D said, thinking about everything that happened while leading everyone, including Griff, back to his home.

* * *

Once they had got into the house, Griff practically ordered them to grab sleeping bags and get to sleep. He pulled a wooden stool from the kitchen and sat and the corner of the room watching over each of them.

"There's absolutely no way he could have done that." Griff mumbled, thinking aloud. "And as for the book…" He glanced at the book, almost perfectly concealed in Double D's pillow. _"They wouldn't dare try to take after what just happened. Besides, they'll be to busy moving what's _left_ of Magus' base."_

He took another glance at Double D, whose nightcap was placed perfectly over his sock hat, before taking out another cigarette and looking out the window. His mental gears ran as fast as possible, keeping him awake and alert.

* * *

_Author's notes: Whew! My longest chapter yet on this fic, maybe on any fic I've done. I did the whole kidnapping thing because my friends liken this to RPGs like Fire Emblem and more specifically, games involving dungeons and the like, and cliché media series and suggested it. Anyway I'll be showing the secrets of Double D's later in the story (Maybe sooner than even _I _think), so happy summer vacation! I will be trying to get at least halfway through the story by the end of vacation!_


	8. Chapter 8: CDS Salvage

_Author's Notes: Chapter 8. Short. Not much to say. I'm guessing that you all want to see what happens after the last chapter._

_P.S. Star Trek reference. And Griff has _AFFECTIONATE_ pet names for them all, so I'll put who they mean in parentheses during the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 8:

C.D.S. Salvage

"Rolf shall avenge his fallen comrades!"

Double D awoke to several slams, grunts, and shattering glass around him and the others. He quickly got out of his sleeping bag and grabbed the book, as the other kids woke up as well.

Griff still sat on the stool, but now he had Rolf wrapped in a stiff headlock.

"For the last time, I did not kill your friends!" Griff shouted. With some effort, he managed to point towards Double D. "Ask him, he'll tell you everything, as long as his brain is as bright as his hands!"

Rolf stopped his struggle when he noticed the musty white book Double D was tightly clutching. "You did it? You have defeated evil-Conrad-man and his armored master?"

"No. We just managed to get the book." Double D said, catching Griff's joke about his new abilities, but wanted to leave it out. "Conrad escaped with Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny."

"But he should know where they are!" Eddy said, point to Griff, who was now releasing the still brooding Rolf.

"No." Griff said, taking out a cigarette. "After I joined you kids and cleared out my lab at the old base, Conrad would have reported it and they would have moved to a new one." He walked into the kitchen, going through the refrigerator like a library bookcase. "Got any beer?"

"No, sorry." Double D said. "My parents abhor having alcoholic beverages within the household."

Rolf reached out and took the book from Double D, only to have it again fly back into Double D's hands. "Why does it fly back to you, Sock-for-a-head-Edd-boy?"

"Well, you did say that it was a sentient being." Double D said, examining the book. "Perhaps it feels safe around me."

"Perhaps it also made you a Light Mage, or, at least, awakened your dormant powers." Griff said, walking out of the kitchen while drinking milk from its jug.

"That is disgusting!" Double D howled. He only then smelled the burning aroma in his home. "And is that cigarette smoke? Oh, mother and father will have my hide!"

"Sorry."

"What does he mean by 'Light Mage'?" May asked.

Double D started wondering he best way to explain something that even he didn't. "Well, when Conrad was about to turn Nazz and I into kids on a stick, I somehow blinded him with a beam of light from my hand."

"Cool!" Ed said, grabbing Double D's arm. "Blast me, blast me!"

"Are you stupid, or insane?" Griff wondered. He shook his head as he threw away the milk jug. "Whatever. Since it seems that I can't touch the book, let alone open it, you'll have to do it for me kid."

"No!" Rolf shouted, pushing Griff into the wall causing a shockwave strong enough to knock the pictures in the kitchen off the table. "Rolf would only let odd-alchemy-man see the books contents over Rolf's rotting corpse!"

"Well, that can be arranged. What coffin size are you?" He joked.

"That's enough!" Double D shouted. "I will not stand to have my house be turned into a war zone! Rolf, I made a deal with this fellow and if it were not for him, we'd be dead and Conrad would be presenting the book to his master right about now! We owe him."

He turned to Griff. "Griff, I respect the fact that you want to look at the book…"

"But…" Griff said, waiting for Double D to finish.

"But we need your help." Double D sighed. All the other kids looked at him as if he lost his mind. Rolf even thought for half a second to grab the book and run, then remembered that it would just fly back to Double D.

"We need your help to save our friends. You know more about magic then any of us." Double D said. They all shifted their gaze toward the senior mage.

Griff walked to the closet and, despite Double D's protests, pulled out a trench coat with a comfortable fur lining, his suitcase and walked to the doorway.

"Think of the book as a lamp, and me its genie. As long as you carry it, I'll have to listen and do what you say." He answered. "I think I may know where to find your friends, but we'll need a boat."

"Rolf, our parents aren't home. Could you go tell your nana what happened, so she can explain it to them later?" Marie asked.

"Alright, Alright!" Rolf snapped, walking past Griff, giving him a look of complete hatred. "Rolf has his eyes on you." He quickly walked away toward his home.

"Let's go." Griff said guiding them out of the house. "You're with me, kid." He nodded towards Double D. "As for the rest of you, I want you to go to the junkyard, your houses, anywhere that might have something that can be used on a boat, then bring it to the nearest body of water."

"That would be the creek." Double D stated.

"Then let's go." Griff sighed.

"Yes sir!" Ed said, striking a military style salute pose.

* * *

Over the span of two hours, the Kanker's managed to haul steel, wood and machinery from the junkyard while Ed, Nazz, and Rolf packed food, clothes, and leisure tools. Double D, as usual, was given the task of drawing up the design of the ship.

"How are the plans coming Double D?" Eddy asked while lying in a lawn chair by the creek.

"I just finished." Double D said, showing him and Griff the design of a ship built to hold at least twenty people.

"Good." Griff said, snatching the plans. "Twerp(Eddy) and idiot(Ed), I want you the start the main build. While we're doing that, the boy (Rolf) and cheerleader (Nazz) will help put together the galley, or the kitchen, and bunks. The sisters will help anywhere they're needed."

"Wow, this guy's a better Double D than Double D!" Eddy chuckled, dollar signs in his eyes. "Think you could get him to help us with our scams?" He asked Double D.

"Sorry, but don't you think we have more important things to do right now?" Double D said sarcastically. "Such as, oh yes, RESCUING OUR FRIENDS!"

"Phh! Whatever! The only one I would miss would be Jonny." Eddy joked.

"Hey twerp! Get a move on!" Griff shouted, nearly hitting Eddy with a broken steel beam. "It's only seven o'clock and we have a lot of work ahead of us. We need to get this done before your parents get back too, or we'll set sail!"

"You did that one purpose!" Eddy screamed, ducking again. _"Man, it's like Kevin's here, but not here!"_

By noon the ship was already semi-completed. Double D, having been asked (ordered) by Griff to check on everyone every so often, walked through one of the completed hallways toward the one of the two bunkrooms. One for the boys and one for the girls.

"Hello?" He asked, opening the door just a crack. The small room was empty, save for the light and six stripped beds. A window provided enough light to see around the room.

"It would seem that production of the vessel is proceeding along nicely." Double D sighed, checking it off on a clipboard he was holding.

He exited the ship and walked down the ramp leading up to the deck and down to the ground by the creek.

"Are we ready to shove off then?" Double D asked, noticing everyone gathered by Griff.

"No." Griff answered. "We're missing something. We need someone to command this little escapade, and I ain't doing it forever."

"So we nominated you." Nazz said.

"ME?!" Double D gasped, dropping the clipboard on his foot.

"Who better?" She asked. "You're smart, considerate of others, and now that you have magic power, you're like the strongest kid in the cul-de-sac."

"But I can't even command Ed and Eddy! How am I supposed to tell everyone else and a man at least twice as smart as any of us what to do?!"

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, me and Ed were the ones who came up with the idea." Eddy said.

"Come on sock-head-Ed-boy. Be a man!" Rolf cheered.

"Do it, or we'll give ya a nice bruisin'." Lee added, cracking her knuckles

"Please?" Nazz said.

"Well, um… Alright, I'll do it." He sighed in defeat. "May I ask, pray tell, the name of the location we're sailing towards?"

"We are heading to the boy's home country." Griff said, craning his head in Rolf's direction. "It has no name, and unfortunately, no airports. The only way to enter the country is by sea, so we're sailing there."

"Why Rolf's home country?" May asked.

"Because that's where the tower that contains the Mage King is." He answered.

"So they would want their base nearby." Double D said.

"Now you're catching on." Griff chuckled.

After much explaining on how to run a ship by Double D and Griff, the ship was ready to be moved away from shore and down the creek. But Eddy insisted that the ship couldn't leave yet.

"But why not Eddy?" Double D questioned. "We've got everything! We have food, blankets, rooms, and an engine to push the ship along. What do we need?"

"It needs a name." Eddy said, holding out his arms in a slogan pose. "Something cool, like Enterprise or Galactic!"

"Double D, you're captain. What do you want to call it?" Lee said.

"I find the title, C.D.S. Salvage, quite appropriate." He answered. "It's a miracle that this thing is even holding together."

"Lame!" Eddy groaned, sitting down in his beloved lawn chair.

"Aw, I wanted to name it Ederprise." Ed sobbed.

Griff silently grabbed the side of the ship by the bow with his gauntlet. The area around its fingers glowed one of a rainbow of colors until the words 'C.D.S. Salvage' were imprinted onto the metal of the ship.

"What does C.D.S. stand for? Is it a signal to the Cannibal Death Snakes of Gearus IV?!" Ed asked, again providing the most outlandish theory possible.

"No. It's an abbreviation of Cul-De-Sac." Double D answered. "I thought it would be fitting for us."

"Let's go then." Rolf said.

Lee cut the rope connecting the ship to the shore. It didn't take long for the creek's current to sweep them up and carry them off. It was a short ride down the water until something disturbed it.

"Hey, gather round!" Griff shouted.

"What do you want?" Eddy said. It was clear that among the kids, he and Rolf disliked Griff the most.

"When you fought me, it showed me one big fault about this little team." Griff said, taking off his gauntlet and taking up a wooden practice sword. "None of you know anything about fighting."

Using his free hand, he threw them each wooden weapons, each carved exactly like the original.

"So, I'm going to train you how to fight a seasoned professional warrior. Even if it kills you."

"Um, do you mean 'Even if it kills me'?" May asked, looking at her foam arrows.

"Nope." Griff chuckled, readying his weapon. "Think fast kid!" He ran at top speed and delivered and overhead blow to Double D that knocked him to the floor. He quickly turned and caught May arrow while it was in mid-flight and knocked Ed's wooden mace right out of his hands.

"Is that all you got?" Griff asked, while dodging Rolf's wood hammer and Eddy's lance at once. He noticed Double D clinging to his leg, the boy's knife tearing his pant leg.

"Teaching you may be easier than I thought." Griff said, helping Double D up.

* * *

Double D sat at a desk in a room that was made to be a study for him and a lab so that Griff could create his odd alchemy potions. Griff was the only one up because he piloted the ship at night, while everyone else slept. Double D had brought all his books from home so that he could reference maps, text, and diagrams.

But currently the only book that interested him sat before him and the slanted desk from his room.

_"It's astounding that in the short time I fell into ownership of this book, I have never even opened it once."_ He thought. He carefully separated the covers of the thick book, and looked at the fancy curvy writing on the first page.

_"Book of Mages_

_Formerly under ownership of:_

_The Mage King_

_Alan, Rebecca, and Ralph_

_Fredrick_

_Nano and Nana_

_Current Owner:_

_Eddward"_

_"So it is aware of its holder!" _Double D mentally checked off, looking at the short list of names. He turned the page, taking a quick look at the table of contents.

"Now what is behind this page?" He asked himself. He turned the page just to find the next pages to be blank. _"It was probably left blank to extend the table of contents. The owners probably added pages as new developments in magic occurred."_

He skimmed through the next few pages. All blank. Gasping in shock, Double D looked at every page in the book.

"The whole book is blank!" Double D yelled out, slamming the book shut in disappointment. The book, as if again acting as if there were wires tied to it, flipped through its own pages until it came to a new page near its very back.

"What's this?" He wonder as new word appeared on the page, as if an invisible pen was at work.

_"The end…_

_The end of all approaches_

_The dark king will be unsealed_

_World's fate shall be revealed_

_An unseen battle waged_

_And when all hope seems dire_

_Ten heroes shall approach the door of fire_

_One shall wield the purity of light and bring forth salvation_

_The second shall call forth the wind, his speed unmatched_

_The third shall bring down thunder, power is his recognition_

_The fourth controls a dark power, and will strive for battle_

_The fifth shall lift the mountains with earth, thinking and doing his mind_

_The sixth dances with the power of water, minding nothing but fancy prattle_

_The seventh controls the raging fire, desiring good but doing nothing but harm_

_The eight shall help the weak, always hoping for a new alliance_

_On demonic wing the ninth will come, eyeing the others with malice_

_The last shall always be near but far, hoping to see a love long gone_

_They shall gather the legendary power_

_They will smite the hiding evil_

_But when all is done, one shall be lost, but always there"_

"What could this mean?" Double D whispered, his mind nearly shattering from what he just read. "I must tell the others!" He picked up the book and ran for the bunkrooms, shouting for the others to wake up.

* * *

_Author's notes: I tried my best with the whole prophecy thing. But I hop it's good enough for you all. Mind taking a gander a guessing who the heroes are? PM me. But I won't reveal who's right and who's wrong._


	9. Chapter 9: Villain Meet & Greet

_Author's notes: Wow. Some good (or not good) guesses already. Anyway let's take a break from Double D's crew and look at a short chapter about the bad guys. Like I said, I got several ideas from various RPGs, so I won't miss a single clichéd tradition._

_P.S. So you guys don't nag me for it later, the heroes won't appear in the order given last chapter. It'll make the story too monotonous._

* * *

Chapter 9:

Villain Meet & Greet

Magus sat on a throne in a room about half the size of a football field. Fancy red draping lined the ceiling and torches provided a large amount of light. Each ray of light from them seemed to bounce off and magnified by the chandelier.

Magus remained silent as Conrad and three others walked through the opening double doors on the other side of the room. Conrad walked in front of the group, moving and twirling his cane like a parade leader.

The first person was dressed in a simple blue T-shirt and jeans. He wore a metal pad on his left shoulder. On his back he carried a quiver and a bow almost as large as he was. His dirty blond hair fell over his green eyes a bit.

The second person wore slightly worn down samurai armor, each metal piece colored a dark green. Her white mask allowed her brownish hair to hang out. A Japanese styled long sword hung by her side.

The man at the end of the line, to put to in the simplest words possible, was completely enchanting. The type of man some would ladies swoon over for no apparent reason. His black hair was pulled back into a neck ponytail, and an elegant robe covered his body. His narrow crimson eyes looked around the room in curiosity.

"Sit." Magus said politely, waving to the row of chairs in front of him.

Each person sat down in one of the chairs. The man with the bow simply kneeled at the steps in front of Magus.

"As you some of you may know, Conrad has reported that the Book of Mages has fallen into enemy hands and that Griff has joined them." Magus explained. "We lost track of them after they warped out of the temple."

"I've always knew he could not be trusted." The man with the bow said, not even lifting his bowing head.

"Yes, that's quite true, Noname." The robed man said with a slight Transylvanian accent. "But that would not explain why I am here. It's not like I'm one of your top generals."

"All in good time, Alucard." Magus said. "Though Conrad did bring back something useful. The men are questioning the children as we speak."

"The children?" Alucard asked, with a bored expression. "Yes. I saw them on the way here. The red capped one, Kevin I believe, looked particularly angry and aggressive." He chuckled, getting up from his seat. "Leave them to me."

"What do you wish of us?" Conrad said.

With a press of a switch, Magus watched as a large transparent screen came to life. It showed the battle between the Eds and the Shadow. "I believe that they may head for our base in the old country. Noname, how does your search for the Earth Key go?"

"I believe that we have located it. It's believed to lie in the old country." Noname said, rising up. "I will leave at your command."

"Go."

The samurai got up as Noname past her. However, she pulled out an orange warp card and disappeared in a flash of light. Noname merely shrugged and continued walking into the hallway.

"How rude of that silent samurai. To leave without being dismissed." Conrad said, smiling.

"Conrad, would you explain something to me?" Magus asked, walking down from the throne.

"Yes, my lord?" Conrad said, confused.

"Out of all those people you could have brought to me, you bring me the most useless people there." Magus brought out a gold scepter, beginning to glow with energy. "You could have brought me the boy with the book or that traitor Griff. Yet you chose to bring me a jock, a brat, a crybaby, and a child whose reality is so warped he talks to a piece of wood!"

"Yes, w-well…" Conrad stammered, backing away from the Shadow Mage. "I guess I got caught up in the moment of the show. It won't happen again."

Magus sent out a blast of energy, knocking Conrad into a pillar. "I do not take bad choices lightly." Magus walked back to the throne, watching the view screen play the battle over and over again.

"Now leave."

"Yes sir!" Conrad nearly screamed, running out of the room.

Magus continued watching the battle between the three Eds and his Shadow of Mrs. Gretch play out, keeping a close eye on the actions made Double D.

"I loathe you." He said.

* * *

Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny watched as Kevin continued to punch the door keeping them inside the room. They had been in the brightly lit room every since they woke up a few hours earlier. They had saw Conrad and an elegant looking man walk by a few moments ago and Kevin had been punching the door and yelling for someone to come and release them ever since.

"Forget it Kevin!" Sarah yelled, aiding the sobbing Jimmy. "They aren't going to unlock the door-"

She stopped when she saw the elegant man come to the door and open it. Kevin stepped away from the door when two black armored knights came through directly behind him.

"I want him." Alucard said, pointing towards Kevin.

The guards immediately stepped forth and grabbed Kevin by the arms, lifting him right off the ground.

"Lemme go!" Kevin yelled, struggling against the knights' tight grips.

"Come." Alucard ordered. The two knights left with Alucard, who locked the door just before Jonny ran face first into it.

"Plank says that he'll get you for this!" Jonny yelled through the bars. "He'll get you! He knows people!"

"Give it a rest Jonny." Sarah ordered.

The two knights dragged Kevin down the hall and into a different room, similar to the one they just left. The only changes were that this was cleaner, more dimly light, and had a chair in the middle.

Kevin was shoved until the chair so fast it nearly fell backward. A simple gesture made by Alucard sent the knights out of the room, locking the door behind them.

"So how are doing, Kevin?" He asked. "I hope Magus's men have accommodated you and your friends nicely. It sure would be a shame if you were to expire before you're friends even come."

Kevin leaped out of the chair and grabbed its metal legs, lunging at Alucard. "You son of a-"

With inhuman speed, Alucard grabbed Kevin out of midair and held him against the stone wall. The chair laid at the far end of the room, broken in at least a dozen different pieces. The wall Kevin was forced into was cracked. Some parts of the bricks were even falling off.

"Now listen boy, I am not a man you want to see upset." Alucard whispered in Kevin's ear. All elegance in Alucard's voice had disappeared, replaced by a tone that precedes complete terror. "One look into your eyes told me all I needed. You are just the person I've been looking for. Aggressive, short tempered, and with a hatred of someone we both want out of the picture."

"I don't know… w-what you're… talking about!" Kevin choked, trying to breath against force Alucard was applying to his neck.

"You can try to hide it." Alucard said. "But I've already seen it all in your eyes. There is someone you care about deeply, even love. However, others are trying to win her over as well. You eye them with suspicion and distrust, ready to lash out against any particular one."

"And why should you trust them?" Alucard continued, talking as if he could look into a person's soul. "How can you trust people who would constantly bring her into harm's way? How can you trust Double D to keep your precious Nazz safe, even when he could be the threat?"

_"He's right."_ Kevin thought. _"Even after all these years, Eddy's still a con, Ed's an idiot, and Double D's a nerd. How can you trust dorks to do a real man's job?"_ He mentally slapped himself for these thoughts, but they still clung to his brain.

"As you once said, 'Once a dork, always a dork.'" Alucard chuckled, letting Kevin slip to the ground. He helped Kevin get up and guided him to a mirror, shattered by the chair fragments.

"But I can help you keep Nazz safe." Alucard said, lift Kevin's head to the wall sized mirror. The mirror didn't show Alucard and Kevin. Kevin was the only person in the mirror. Even the guards just outside the door were missing.

"You're a vampire?" Kevin asked absent mindedly.

Alucard chuckled and put his lips closer to the boy's ears. "I am Count Alucard, son of departed Count Dracula and king of the vampires. And I can help you keep Nazz safe…"

"_Forever._"

Like a spell, the last word hung in Kevin's head. Echoing during the whole time it took for the guards to drag him back to the cell. Jonny caught him as they threw him into the room.

"Are you okay, Kevin?" Jonny asked, putting up against the wall. "You're as white as a sheet!"

"Think about my offer Kevin." Alucard said through the bars. "If you need me, just ask one of the guards to come get me." He turned to the nearest guard. "I'll be on one of the balconies outside. It's such a pleasant moonlight out tonight." He looked at Kevin as he walked away, hoping he didn't shake him up too badly.

"Watch the boy with the cap." He ordered. "If anything bad happens to him, you'll be flying without wings."

"Yes sir." The guard answered.

The other kids watched as Kevin struggled to get up. He hadn't spoken or, when the guards brought them food, ate ever since Alucard brought him back. He was still as white as a sheet and looked terrified.

"Come on Kevin!" Jonny pleaded, offering him a piece of bread. "You need to eat or Plank says you'll die!"

"What happened to you anyway?" Jimmy asked, trying to get Kevin to sit down. "You look absolutely terrible."

"Buzz off, fluffy." Kevin said pushing Jimmy away and continuing to get up.

Sarah grabbed Kevin and threw him. He collided against the opposite wall next to the door. "You can't treat Jimmy like that!"

"What are you going to do anyway?" Jonny asked.

Several images crossed Kevin's mind. The first was of him, crying over Nazz's gravestone. The next had Double D, moving out of the way from an attack that hit Nazz in the chest. The last was of him and Nazz. Safe in a place looked over by Alucard. He had made his decision.

"I'm going to make the smartest decision I've ever made." Kevin began knocking on the steel door until one of the guards came.

"Yeah?"

"Get me that Alucard dude." Kevin said. "Tell him he has a deal."

The guard only nodded and unlocked the door, allowing Kevin out of cell. He quickly closed and locked the cell door just before Sarah reached through the bars trying to punch them.

"This way." The guard said, guiding him through a series of halls, doors, and stairs that he did even bother to memorize. "Here." He opened the door, showing a stone balcony.

Alucard stood at the edge of the balcony, looking up at the moon despite the fact that the balcony looked over a somewhat lively village.

"I trust that you're presence here means that you've made your decision." Alucard said.

"Yeah." Kevin said. "I'm ready to keep Nazz safe from those dorks. Give me the power to do it."

"All in good time, my boy." Alucard chuckled. "I must prepare you. In your current state of being, you could not possibly handle the power that comes with vampirism."

Kevin was suddenly pulled next to Alucard by some invisible source. The moonlight shined on Alucard's slightly pale skin, making it seem as if glowed white. "You must eat and rest. Tomorrow you have much training to do."

"I understand." Kevin said, walking through the open door on the balcony.

* * *

_Author's notes: I wanted this chapter to introduce the villains, but Kevin and Alucard kinda stole the scene. Also, my big sister read this and suggested to mention that this isn't a Hellsing anime crossover. Hard to do that 'cause until she mentioned it, I never heard of Hellsing! I would also like to credit her with the name of the ship _'C.D.S. Salvage.'_ Mr. Who signing out._


	10. Chapter 10: The REAL Training Begins!

_Author's notes: Now we get back to Double D's group. Not much else to say without spoiling everything other than I have a scene inspired by Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Now for the kind reviews you have all written:_

_Lady Dragon 010: Yes I plan for one of the kids to learn Alchemy. It's obvious who so I'm not going to bother saying. It's revealed in this chapter anyway._

_General (To anyone who cares): Chapters will be divided up into sort of arcs, or stages of a plot. There will be twelve arcs, with the first one being the first nine chapters. Though I do consider the first two as sort of a prologue._

* * *

Chapter 10:

The REAL Training Begins?!

Double D had gathered everyone in the lab/study. He showed them the page the book had shown him earlier. Thankfully, him not knowing the book's capabilities, the page had remained unchanged.

_"Ten heroes shall approach the door of fire?"_ Rolf said, looking at the page with suspicion. "Is this a new prophecy?"

"I'm more interested in the 'ten heroes' part." Double D said. "From the sound of it, they're all mages so they certainly can't be any us."

"You are all so naïve."

They all looked towards Griff, who was leaning against the wall in a corner of the room.

"What do ya mean by that?!" Eddy yelled, clearly insulted by the comment.

_"'One shall wield the purity of light and bring forth salvation.'"_ He quoted. "Who do we know that has light magic? The first of these heroes is right in front of your eyes!"

"But it would seem that was only temporary!" Double D stated. "I haven't been able to utilize that magic since I first used it."

"Well kid, there aren't that many Light Mages around and you're the first one I've ever met in my life. And I'm 22, a nice long life if you want my opinion! So are there any likelier candidates?" Griff answered.

"Oh, who gives a rip?!" Lee said. "I say we put this to bed and go save our friends."

"Dittooooo, dude." Nazz said, yawning. "We can worry about it in the morning, can't we?"

"Read me the pretty poem again Double D." Ed said.

"Sorry, but no Ed."

"Aw."

"Let's just get back to sleep." Marie said, walking out of the room with her sisters. The other kids followed suit, leaving the room with them. However, Griff held Double D back.

"I want to talk to you about a few things." Griff said. Before they left the room, Double D stuffed the book into his backpack, remembering Griff's earlier comments to not let it out of sight or reach.

* * *

Rolf looked back when he noticed that Double D wasn't there. He saw Griff pulling Double D into a room down the hall. _"What is untrustworthy Griff-fellow doing with the Ed-boy? Rolf senses that there isn't something right with this." _Quietly as possible, he moved down the hall to the closed room door. Pressing his ear against the floor, he listened through the crack under the door.

* * *

"What is this place?" Double D found himself asking. The room was nearly as big as the ship itself. The only possible explanation for its largeness was that someone magical was able to fit it into the ship. Scattered across the room were targets and training dummies.

"I built this place to practice more _advanced_ combat." Griff said. "Such as your magic."

'But I haven't been able to use it!" Double D shouted. "I've been telling you all that little piece of news for the past day now!"

"It's because you don't understand the basic principals of magic." Griff said, pointing to his forehead. "You've been _thinking _the magic. You haven't put your _emotions_ into it." Griff pointed to the left part of his chest, directly over the heart. "Thinking is how you are going to use the magic. Emotion fuels magic. Without any emotion, there's no magic."

Griff pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it, continuing his lecture. "But if you put emotion into the equation, you'll get at least some degree of magic."

"Like filling a balloon with air. Am I correct?" Double D guessed.

"More or less." Griff said. He pointed toward himself. "Now think about when you used that spell on Conrad. How did you feel? What did you feel?"

Double D didn't spend much time thinking about those few moments of when he and Nazz were about to become a teenaged shish-ka-bob. "I felt angry at Conrad. He was about to kill me."

"Then feel that hate, and direct it at me." Griff said. "Use that spell on me."

Double D nodded and held his hand outward. He imagined he was again about to be skewered by Conrad's sword. He again felt the anger and rage he felt at that moment. He also felt the fear of death he had.

"Flash!" Double D said. No light came from his hand, leaving him with a confused, and somewhat embarrassed, face. Griff only scratched his head.

"Some variable must be missing." He thought aloud. He thought about when he showed up by Double D's side, knocking Conrad in the face. Suddenly he found the missing thing. "Kid, you said that the reason you fight is to protect your friends, right?"

"Uh, yes." Double D answered.

"Were you alone when you fought Conrad?" Griff asked. "I seem to remember someone being behind you."

Double D felt some of the color leaving his face. "Why yes. That was my, um, friend, Nazz."

"I see." Griff said, chuckling a bit. "Love and protection are very powerful, very raw, emotions. A driving force for many." He took a braced stance. "Add that feeling, the feeling of the need to protect your loved ones, and use that spell."

"But how would that help?" Double D said. "I can't do it!"

"Well then, let me put it a different way…" Griff pulled out a black, box-like device with a red button. "Launch that spell or I will press this button and everyone on this ship and back at your precious Peach Creek will die in BIG explosions."

* * *

_"What did he just say?!" _Rolf thought, rattling his brain to make sure he heard it right. _"Rolf was correct! He was nothing more than a deceiver in our midst!"_

Rolf lifted himself and grabbed the door handle. The door didn't budge. It was locked from inside the room.

"Rolf must warn the others!" He yelled, running to the bunk rooms.

"Wake up!" Rolf screamed, shaking everyone he could grab.

"Just five more minutes mom." Eddy snored, smacking Rolf's hand away and turning in his bed.

"Wake up, bills-for-eyes-Eddy!" Rolf said, grabbing Eddy from his bunk and slapping him until he woke up.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" He answered. "What is the deal with you people and waking me up in the middle of the night?!"

"What's wrong?" Nazz asked, walking into the room with the Kankers.

"Untrustworthy-Griff-fellow plans to blow up the ship and our beloved Peach Creek if sock-hat-Ed-boy does not comply with his demands!" Rolf said with rapid speed, fast enough to leave him gasping for air, but slow enough for everyone to understand.

"We need to get out of here!" May yelled scrambling for the door.

A mass panic arose as the May, Marie, Lee, Ed, and Eddy tried to get through the door at the same time. Each was punching, kicking or biting their best to make it first.

"This'll be a long evacuation." Nazz sighed, beginning to sort out the mess of kids in front of the door.

"Agreed." Rolf said.

* * *

"B-but, but you can't do that!" Double D said. "I won't let you!"

"Then use Flash! Disable me!" Griff said. "Because, I can tell you, the stakes are much higher on that book than just your friends, or even your second rate town!" His finger rubbed the button a bit. "If you even want to survive this in a few pieces, you'll need everything and anything you can get your hands on."

Griff's face contorted into one of complete seriousness. "This is life or death."

Again as if it were automatic, Double D aimed at Griff and shouted the only word need. **"Flash!"** The unusual glow, warmth, and surge of power filled his body. A beam of light shot out, much more powerful than the one he fired on Conrad. It collided with Griff, and sent him flying back a few feet.

"Good, good!" Griff said.

"Will you still blow up my friends with that button?" Double D asked, still aiming at Griff, but slightly exhausted.

"What? With this?" He answered, carelessly throwing the device away. "It's made out of cardboard and paint I found at your house." He got up and walked past Double D, opening the door to the hallway. "It'd actually be pretty stupid to blow up the ship. The book would get blown up along with it."

"I was surprised you even thought I would try to do it." He chuckled.

"Oh, yes. How silly of me." Double D answered.

"Well, you've gotten a grasp of that spell." Griff said, leading him into the hall. "Try combining light based words with other words. Say something like 'Light Sword.'"

"I'll try." Double D said, yawning slightly.

"Let's get you to bed." Griff said. _"I feel at ease with this kid. He's so like me when I was younger. Perhaps I should broaden his magical education…"_

"Tell me, Double D. Would you be interested in learning Alchemy?" Griff asked.

"But don't you have to be a Science Mage?" Double D asked.

"Anyone with a grasp of magic can be an Alchemist. It's pretty much like advanced advance chemistry and physics." He answered. "So, what do you say?"

"I will be glad to accept your offer." Double D said.

They looked into the empty bunk room. All of the beds were apparently left in a scramble and the door frame was dented.

"Where did everyone go?" Double D asked himself. "You don't think that one of them could have…"

They both held a short, but very dramatic, pause before heading to the deck, yelling: "Oh shit!"

Double D looked over the ships short railing. In the water's below, the kids had grabbed onto life preservers and were paddling away from the ship and aimlessly into the moonlight.

"Keep paddling!" Rolf ordered, paddling as fast as he could. "We must be far away from the ship when it explodes like papa's temper!"

"People! It's all right!" Double D called. "It was all a hoax to make me use magic! There never was any threat!"

"Oh, okay!" Ed said, letting go of the life preserver and swimming to a ladder on the ship's side.

Nazz also started climbing the ladder up to the deck. "Whew, glad that's over."

"I do not believe him!" Rolf shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Griff. "He is nothing more than a pawn in Magus' hand! He will kill us and take the book!"

"How am I supposed to take it if I can't hold it for five seconds?!" Griff answered.

Rolf gave a victorious smile at his comment. "So you admit you are trying to take the book?"

"Rolf, everything is alright!" Double D said.

Rolf only made a curse under his breath and began swimming away. He and Eddy were the only ones left on the preserver.

A thought struck Griff as he transmuted his gauntlet and rod into a megaphone. "Hey, Eddy! You do know that the waters around these parts are shark infested right?"

Eddy stopped swimming with a second of the statement. He looked around the area of water around him, searching for any sign of a sharp-toothed swimmer. After a few seconds, he practically ran a top the waves and up the side of the ship, dragging Rolf with him.

"It looks as if Rolf has been, as you would, 'outvoted.'" Rolf sighed, heading for the stairs leading below deck.

"Can I sleep now?" Eddy groaned. "Or are you guys going to wake me up again?"

"I haven't slept for two days straight and you're complaining about sleep?" Griff chuckled. "Better get used to it. We'll probably be waking you up a lot."

"Shut it." Eddy said, following the other kids down the stairs.

"C'mon kids, let's get you all to bed." Griff said, nudging them all down the stairs.

* * *

Conrad sat cross-legged on a giant floating playing card. It looked like it was stitched together from pieces of a king, a queen, a jack, a joker, and an ace. In the distance he looked at the _C.D.S. Salvage_, whose deck was recently filled with people.

"Master said to find and keep track of the kids, but do not attack them, unless ordered, and not to attempt to take the book." Conrad sighed. "I'd laugh at their silly antics if they weren't so pathetic."

Conrad thought for a moment, seemingly bored. "Ah, what the heck, I'll laugh anyway. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He suddenly stood up, guiding the card toward the ship. "I'll even mess with Double D's acting style, just for kicks."

Conrad stopped by the window, looking in to see if anyone was up and about. Fortunately for him, it seemed that everyone was asleep and Griff was in the piloting booth on the deck. Conrad snapped his fingers and was encased in a giant top hat. The top hat faded into the bunk room right next to Double D's bunk.

_"Hope you like the nice prize I'm giving you."_ Conrad chuckled mentally. A purple flame appeared in his hand and flew out above Double D. It seemed to veil him in energy before disappearing. _"Because it will tear you apart from the inside out!"_

The top hat reappeared around Conrad and disappeared, and then reappeared on the giant card. It quickly pulled away, keeping a least a few yards away from the ship's stern.

"Things are about to get popping." Conrad laughed.

* * *

_Author's notes: Okay, so I included two quotes from Batman Beyond: RotJ. But what could Conrad be up to? I hope you all like the chapter…Because you can expect another one real soon!_


	11. Chapter 11: Ye Old Village

_Author's notes: Chapter 11, and everything moving along smoothly, even the Transformers reference that some of you have probably been expecting._

_P.S. A sort of hint for anyone wondering, two of the ten heroes are custom characters. And you could consider one of them to be semi-custom._

* * *

Chapter 11:

Ye Old Village

Double D leaned on the railing, watching the sun rise in the horizon. Over the past two weeks they had managed to get closer and closer to Rolf's homeland without any problems. And Rolf even grew to tolerate Griff's presence a little. Eddy even started claiming that Griff was almost as cool as his brother.

Though each day was filled with rigorous training for him, Ed, Eddy, Lee, May, and Rolf. Griff was anxious to get them off the wooden weapons, which they did in short time, and begin training with real weapons. Griff even transmuted a pile of scrap and two spell cards into a new lance for Eddy.

Though, Double D's light magic still left him exhausted, he was starting to gain a sense of control and use.

"Hey there kid." Griff said, joining Double D. "I was wondering something."

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"Is there a particular person you care about?" He asked. "Such as a crush or a friend?"

"Well, um, that is sort of a personal question…" Double D said, finding his throat going dry and sweat beginning to form.

"It's Nazz isn't it?" Griff guessed, receiving a confirming nod from Double D. "Ha! I knew it. She's that type of person. Cheery, trendy. The type of girl every guy in the age group wants."

"Can we please change the subject?" Double D said, feeling even sweatier. "I feel uncomfortable."

"Sure."

"Why aren't you navigating the ship anyway?" Double D asked. "If were so close to the country, than wouldn't be bad if we were to lose our course?"

"Lee's navigating." Griff answered. "She's pretty good too. I trust that she'll get us there. Besides, it'll be hard to miss in an hour. By then it'll be coming into view."

"Oh." Double D looked ahead, straight at the glimmering horizon. He thought about the book, which, as usual, was safely tucked away in the backpack he was wearing. Each day since it showed him the prophecy, the book had revealed bits and pieces of pages. Every now and again he found something interesting, but nothing that the book showed would help him save his friends.

"Hey there dudes." Nazz said, getting beside Double D and looking outward. "What are you looking at?"

"I want to see Rolf's homeland when it comes into view." Double D answered. "He's told us so much about his culture, but yet we still know very little." Double D thought a bit before continuing. "I guess I'm also in a rush to help our friends."

"Well, the fact that they don't have airports tells you something." Griff chuckled. "But your friends aren't the only reason why we're going to this country."

"It isn't?" Double D asked.

"I'm well aware that you kids are fighting off the revival of the Mage King." Griff said. "Has Rolf told you the story?"

"Yeah. He said that if someone evil got their hands on the book, the king guy would be released from his tower." Nazz said.

"But he also said that there were other 'conditions.'" Double D said.

"The book is only the first of seven keys that'll release him." Griff said. "One of the others may be in this land."

"Seven keys?" Double D said in a thinking tone. "The book alone would attract Magus' attention. If we possessed some of these keys we may be able to find clues to our friends' whereabouts."

"Now that's a plan." Nazz cheered.

"Works for me as long as I get the book in the end." Griff shrugged. He walked back to the pilot booth, literally pushing Lee out.

Double D remained by the railing until a shape came into view. It was a mountainous landmass with a port on the shores.

"Land ho!" Eddy called from the crow's nest.

"We ain't blind!" Griff shouted. "But your voice alone would make anyone deaf and that face of yours might just make someone blind!"

"And you're still just a guy who holes himself up in a lab most of the day!" Eddy responded.

As they continued their series of insults and witty banter, Rolf joined Double D at the bow of the ship.

"My homeland." He said, shedding a few tears. "Rolf dreamt of his day, but he never thought it would happen like this or with his friends by his side."

"Thank you Rolf." Double D said. "It does look like a good place to live. A quiet, sincere, mountain area."

"I heard your talk with Griff." Rolf said with some distain. "Rolf believes that he is right that we should look for the keys, but must you be so friendly with him?"

"Why can't you trust him?" Double D said. He began to count of several things. "He has saved our lives, helped us build this ship, and more." Double D took a glance at Griff, who had somehow got into an argument with Eddy about what actually happened to the ships and planes that disappeared at the Bermuda Triangle. "As far as I can tell, he only wants to help." May ducked just before Eddy's small body flew over her. "A bit."

"I still do not trust him." Rolf said, with a cold edge to his voice. "But if it's the keys we are looking for, I say we start at the Heroes Grave."

"'Heroes Grave?'" Double D quoted with a tone of fear and intrigue.

Rolf explained while using explanatory hand gestures. "It is a mass grave where we have place and honor the bodies of Ralph and the other warriors who took part in the battle against the Mage King. Ralph, in an attempt to prevent the Mage King's revival, may have taken a key to his grave."

"Sounds plausible." Double D answered. "I would be interested in going regardless of whether or not it contains anything."

Griff, whose argument with Eddy had escalated into an all-out brawl, released the shortest of the Eds. "We'll make land in about 10 minutes. Gather whatever you need and be ready for possible combat."

"Possible combat?" Ed repeated. "I thought this was Rolf's home."

"It's also Noname's turf." Griff answered, steering the ship towards the port. The bay was filled with small wooden fishing ships which were trying to meet today's quota or bring in foreign supplies.

"Who's Noname?" Double D asked.

"Well, Magus has an army as you know, but each part is lead by one of his four generals." Griff answered. "I, being third in command of his little empire, was one such general. Conrad is his top ranking and most trusted. Noname is his third general, and from the stories I heard, very dangerous."

"What about the last two?" Marie asked. "Are they dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Griff said, mockingly. "One of Magus' top generals: hell yeah she's dangerous! No one but Magus knows anything about her, so we all just dubbed her as the Silent Samurai."

Griff sighed, bringing the ship right up against a wooden dock. "As for the last general, I know nothing. He would have called in a new one after I deserted."

Lee threw the anchor overboard as Griff jumped off the ship and tied it to the docks. Ed lowered a ramp, allowing the rest of them off the ship.

"Rolf remembers this dock." Rolf said, putting straight ahead. "Rolf's village is that way. There we may find good food and rest."

"How far is it?" Eddy asked, looking into the distance. "I don't see no village."

"It is approximately 10 miles to the gates of the village." Rolf said.

"I ain't walking 10 miles!" Eddy yelled, making a holder for his lance on his backpack. "I should have brought my brother's car."

"I brought mine!" Griff called, slowly pulling up in a yellow sports-styled car. Eddy's jaw dropped at the sight of it. "Looks like we won't have to walk!"

"Cool!" Ed said, plastering the image of the car into his memory. "Does it-"

"No, it does not transform into a 30 foot tall alien robot." Griff answered. "I always hate it when people ask that."

Double took a quick count of the seats. "Well, five of us, including Griff, won't have to walk. This car only seats five people."

Griff laughed. "Looks like I spoke too soon." At the press of a button, all the doors opened. "Looks like the _boys_ don't have to walk!" He continued his chuckling as Nazz, May, Marie, and Lee sat down. "Hope you catch up soon!"

He floored the gas pedal, speeding up to a starting speed of at least 55 miles an hour.

"Catch you later boys!" Lee teased, chuckling along with everyone else in the car. They watched silently, sans Eddy, who looked near murderous by that time, as the car passed over hills and eventually disappeared into the distance.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Fine, who needs ya!" Eddy snarled, running after the car as fast as he could.

"Wait for Rolf!" Rolf called after, trying as hard as he could to catch up with the speedier Eddy.

"Come on Double D!" Ed chuckled, grabbing Double D in a bone crushing grip and running after the rest of the group.

* * *

After about a full two hours of nonstop running, Eddy nearly collapsed in front of the village gates. Ed, who thankfully dropped the suffocating Double D, and Rolf looked only slightly tired. The gate was comprised of nothing more than large wooden planks and a large hinged door, which Griff's car was parked next to.

"Looks like you made it." Nazz said, handing them all sodas from a cooler in the car's trunk.

"No thanks to him." Eddy panted, feebly pointing at Griff.

"No comment." Griff said, chuckling slightly. "They wouldn't let us through the gate. The gatekeeper ain't too good with English, but from what I can tell, there's been a bit of trouble up north of the village."

"Allow Rolf to speak with him." Rolf said, pulling up his sleeves allowing his muscles to show. He pounded on the door until a breaded old man answered.

"Who is it?" He said, eyeing Griff and the girls. "You go now. Dangerous to the north."

"Rolf, son of a Shepard, wishes to return to the village of his birth." Rolf said proudly. "I have relatives here, and it is a matter of the greatest importance-"

"You go back Rolf!" The man ordered. "No one can enter!"

"But we have the book!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf demands to be let in, or so help me-"

The man, startled Rolf's outburst, took a moment to gather himself. "I am sorry Rolf, but I cannot-"

"Let them through." A man, taller than even Griff, moved the older man aside and opened the door. He was dressed in a buttoned shirt cover by olive green overalls. A similarly green cap rest on his head and his blue hair and thick eyebrows cover his eyes. A similarly thick mustache covered his upper lip.

"Papa!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Rolf, it has been so long since I last laid my eyes on you. You've grown well." He said, patting Rolf's shoulder. He looked over to the others, who listened with intrigue. "And have made good friends." He motioned for them all to enter the village. "Come, and welcome to the Village of Ralph, or as known nowadays, Ralph Town."

"Thank you, Mr.?" Double D said, realizing that they didn't know his name.

"I am Shepard." Shepard answered.

"He he." Griff chuckled. "So you're a Shepard and your name is also Shepard?"

"Ironic, Yes?" He answered, even chuckling a bit himself. He led them through the gate, leaving the car and somewhat shocked old man behind. The village was just a large dirt road with houses and shops on other sides. A few more buildings could be seen in the distance, situated on hills and no connected to the dirt road.

The road was scarce, only a few traders and shoppers populated it. Everyone one else could be seen inside, harboring suspicious stare at the newcomers.

"This is the inn." Shepard said, pointing towards a large building, possibly the largest building in the village. "It has been in our family for at least 5 generations. You may rest there, free of charge."

"I'm sorry sir, we can't rest right now. But we have a lot to discuss." Griff said, pushing Double D's body at an angle so that the backpack showed a mere glimpse of the book.

"I understand." He nodded. He guided them into the inn. The inside of the inn was set up similarly to a pub, with three unoccupied tables and a counter with a row of mugs and drinks behind it. A stairway was to their left, leading up to the inn rooms.

"Sit." Shepard offered, pulling 10 chairs to the largest table. They each took a seat, with Griff grabbing Double D by the collar and placing the boy next to himself.

"What has happened?" Shepard asked, laying his hook shaped cane on the table.

"Remnants of the Mage Empire are after the book and are planning to revive the Mage King." Double D explained, pulling out the book. "They currently are holding our friends captive, so we are searching for their main base and the other keys to the king's seal." Each kid took turns telling what had happened over the past two weeks, with Griff filling in the more blurry parts.

"So you have come to see the Heroes Grave, hoping to find clues?"

"Yes." Rolf nodded. "When shall we leave?"

"Pull out the knife." Shepard said suddenly, completely ignoring his son's question. Rolf responded with a gasp and then a low growl.

"Why?" Double D wondered, drawing the knife.

"To confirm your identity." Shepard said, taking the knife from Double D's hands. He ran a finger along its gold hilt, black blade, and red edge. "For you see, if you are the only one who can hold the book, yet not be a member of the Ralph family, there is only one explanation…"

"Bingo!" Griff chuckled suddenly.

"Exactly." Shepard said, as if he and Griff shared their minds. "In order to have this knife, Shadow Fang, you must be a descendant of Alan and Rebecca!"

They all shifted their gaze to the red-cheeked Ed. After seemingly an eternity of silence, Double D broke it. "How does a knife prove that I'm their descendant?! It was on Rolf's living room floor, left there by Magus and Conrad!"

"Think about it." Griff said. "You can wield the knife, you're a Light Mage like Rebecca, and the book is at ease around you."

"Who cares?!" Eddy shouted, slamming down on the table. "Just tell us when we go to this Grave thingy!"

"The grave is north of the village, but strange things have been happening there. Strangers have entered the temple." Shepard sighed. "Stranger still, the tower at the former sight of the Mage King's castle, even more north, has had a barrier erected around it. It can't be taken down, but there are 7 keyholes imprinted on the barrier." Shepard slowly got up from his seat, leaning on his cane. "But the fellow that you described, Conrad has been seen around the tower."

"Then that's where they have our friends!" Marie said.

"But he said that there were 7 keyholes." Double D quoted. "That means we need the other 6 keys in order to access the tower."

"But that would mean that would mean we'd just be doing the bad guys dirty work!" Nazz realized. "We'd be playing into their hands!"

"True, but we need to save our friends." Double D stated. "When do we leave for the Heroes Grave?"

"The Heroes Grave has very limited accessibility. Only those who have earned the right to enter it can do so." Shepard explained.

"No!" Rolf shouted, getting up furiously. "You cannot put them through it!"

"I must. It is our way." Shepard said strictly, gently pushing Rolf back into his chair. "Four of you must defeat me in personal combat. If you manage to do so, I will give you access to the grave."

"We accept." Double D answered.

* * *

_Author's notes: So starts the second arc. You can expect big fights ahead, and further exploration into Double D's (and the Book and several other characters) past. R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12: Heroes Grave

_Author's Note: Um… Yeah, not much to say. We'll be seeing more spellcasting here, and some science content. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 12!_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Hero's Grave

They all followed Shepard out to a large field about 2 miles away from the village. No trees, the village, a few sheep or anything else besides hills, were in sight.

"Why are ya taking us all the way out here?!" Eddy groaned.

"I do not wish for the village to be hurt in our battle." Shepard said, leading them down into a large dip in the hills. The dip, or what seemed to be a natural arena, was about half a mile wide and perfectly circular.

"How peculiar." Double D said, scratching his hat. "This depression seems quite unnatural. It's almost as if someone made it."

"Our ancestors made it." Shepard said, not even looking at them. "This is the Valley of Valor, where we prove whether or not we are worthy of entering the grave." He stopped and turned to them. "Now which four of you nine wish to partake in this bout? Double D, as you accepted the challenge, you are required and will serve as commander."

"Alright." Double D said, looking towards his friends. "Now, who would be the best qualified?" His first candidate was Griff, who shook his head at Double D's glance.

"No. I want to see how well you fight after all that training." He said.

"Rolf shall fight." Rolf said, joining Double D. "I know the combat style of my family and have spotted my father's weaknesses."

"Any more?" Double D asked. Ed and Eddy quickly joined him and Rolf.

"You ain't doing this without us." Eddy chuckled.

"Right!" Ed said. Griff moved the other four back as Double D, Ed, Eddy, and Rolf all brandished their weapons.

"Ready?" Shepard asked, moving his cane in a weapon-like like motion. He took a battle stance similar to Rolf's, although he leaned on his right leg. When they nodded, he raised his cane above him. **"Quake!"** Shepard slammed his cane down on to the ground, resulting in a small quake just big enough to daze them.

"What was that?!" Eddy groaned. Getting back up on his feet, he dodged a swipe from the cane. With a burst of speed, he got behind Shepard.

"A lance with Speed and Jump Booster Cards goes a long way!" Eddy chuckled, taking his own swipe at Shepard.

**"Rock Shield!"** A large slab of dirt and rock rose up between Shepard and Eddy, blocking the lance and sending Eddy back a few feet. It didn't take long for Eddy to get back up and attack again, but a blast of earth sent him away once more.

"Is that all the power you can muster?" Shepard questioned. "If so, you'll never win!"

**"Flash!"** Double D said, sending beams of light hurtling toward the man. Shepard dodged the beams in a motion similar to moves from an action series. Double D shot out another beam, knocking Shepard into the ground. Double D loomed over the man.

"Had enough?" Double D asked, pointing his knife downward.

"No, in fact, I wish to see more!" Shepard said in near glee, slamming his cane on the ground, creating another quake. "Come at me, if you dare!"

"Yah!!" Ed shouted. He charged at Shepard, aimlessly swinging his mace. Shepard stepped backward at each swing, chuckling at Ed.

"You are all brawn, no brain." Shepard joked, still dodging the strikes. "You're practically beating yourself!" His chuckling stopped when he noticed Ed's smirk.

"Nope." Ed said. "I have _you_ beat!" Jumping and placing his feet on Shepard's chest, he propelled them both in opposite directions. Shepard turned his head, finding Rolf and Eddy coming down upon him.

"Gotcha now!" Eddy said. His laugh continued until Shepard grabbed him and Rolf and, with a swift mid-air turn, slammed them into the ground. He then performed another earth shaking spell, causing Double D and Ed to lose balance.

"Is this all you can muster?" Shepard asked again. "If so, then you won't survive the Heroes Grave." He looked at Eddy, who had fallen unconscious from the force of the blow. "Especially this one."

Double D rose cautiously, expecting another quake. "You don't have the needs to make an accurate theory. You've only seen one spell in my arsenal!" He placed a booster card on his knife. As it disappeared, the knife's blade glowed and nearly tripled in length, near to the length of a short sword. **"Blade Extend!"**

"Ah, a Spell Card!" Shepard said. "A good move."

Double D swung the sword forward. Its blade continued to extend and began to move in a whip-like fashion. Shepard ducked, his hat being sliced in half by the blade. The blade morphed back into the knife after the slice.

Double D ran at Shepard, exchanging swipes with him. He crouched down and slashed at Shepard's ankles. Shepard jumped and came downward with his cane. Double D focused and pointed his finger at Shepard. **"Red: Laser!" **A red triangle enveloped the point of his finger as thin red beam shot from his finger. It moved with a twist of his finger's angle and sliced the cane in two.

"Had enough?" Double D asked, holding his knife outward.

"You are proving yourselves excellently." Shepard answered, discarding the pieces of his cane. He lifted his foot and then stomped the ground. "Now you must unleash your full potential!" The stomp of his foot resulted in several fissures along the battlefields face. **"TREMOR!"**

"_Tremor?!"_ Rolf mentally gasped. _"But that is the strongest Earth spell our family knows! Everyone here will be hurt fatally!" _Struggling, Rolf got up, grabbed Eddy, and moved before falling into the cracks of the fissures. After going a distance, he threw Eddy to Ed and charged at Shepard while shouting a battle cry.

"Take this!" He yelled. _"Rolf does not know what this may do, but Rolf must try."_ He swung his hammer upward, sending a wave of rising pillars of stone at his father. **"Earth Cracker!"** The pillars collided with Sheppard, sending him flying until his drop by back to Earth. Rolf ran over to his father and helped him up. "Rolf apologizes father, but that move you did was insane!"

"And that move you just did won you the victory!" Shepard interrupted, showing a large bruise on his chest. "I have never felt a more powerful blow, not even from my own father, Nano! You have gained a grasp of your heritage." He managed to get up and silently made a stone cane for support. "And your friend's light show was enough to justify access to the grave. But it is dangerous, I will have to guide you there myself."

* * *

After about a half hour of Griff running back and forth from the boat and village, they had gotten their supplies onto a wooden wagon near the end of the village's single dirt road.

"Are we ready?" Shepard asked as he and Rolf climbed onto the wagon's driver bench. Griff loaded the last supplies onto the end of the wagon before climbing on himself.

"We are now." Double D answered. With a snap of the reins, Shepard got the oxen to work, slowly moving the wagon out of the village. As the passed under the northern gate, Rolf climbed in back as Ed sat up front.

"Are you ok?" Marie asked, noticing Rolf's slight pant.

"It is nothing. Just that my strength needs to return." Rolf answered.

"I felt the same way the first time I used magic." Double D reminisced.

"Which reminds me, why did you shout red before that laser spell?" Nazz asked.

"There are seven colors to a rainbow you know." Double D said.

"What do rainbows have to do with this?" Eddy groaned. "Is this going to be another science lecture?!"

"Well, you see, white light has a spectrum of six colors: red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and violet or purple." Double D explained. "Now, when light makes contact with a triangular prism, such as the countless water drops in the sky, it separates into those colors."

"I knew this." Griff stated. "So I trained him to basically make his powers 'prism,' or something like that, to expand his arsenal."

"So now you have access to eight spells?" Nazz said, sighing slightly.

"I suppose." Double D said, pondering his thoughts. "I only found a use for red, which reminds me of a focused battle." His friends watched the scenery go by, not taking interest in his scientific explanation. Not interested in joining their sight-seeing, he moved to the back of the wagon with Griff, Nazz, and Eddy.

"So…" Double D sighed. "How do you all feel?"

"About what?" Eddy asked.

"About this journey, about what has happened." He said. He himself didn't find this journey too dull, but he definitely would had preferred to be home by now.

"I don't mind." Eddy snickered. "Adventure, action, and of course the possibility of gold! And it sure beats life back at Peach Creek!"

"I think it's a strange, but sorta nice change." Nazz said.

"Don't care." Griff said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, but throwing it away and sighing upon the realization that he had run out. "If I get the book in the end though, it'll all be worth it. Which reminds me…" He took the book out of Double D's backpack, which promptly flew back into Double D's hands. "Has it revealed anything about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. But plenty of other information." Double D said, flipping through the book. "But the thing that I wonder most is its origins." It was true, even after they had came this far, they knew near nothing about it.

"Most details about the Mage War have been lost to conspiracies and crime." Griff said. "Few know what really happened."

It was at this moment that Eddy noticed a leathery square hanging out of one of Griff's outside pockets. Making sure that no one spotted him, Eddy slowly grabbed it and began sorting through its contents, smiling greedily all the while.

* * *

The wagon continued its journey through to sunset, by which time Ed spotted a tower in the distance. The stone tower ripped through the sky with its sheer height. Around it seemed to be a blackish barrier as high, if not higher, than the tower.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"That is the Mage Tower, the only thing that remains of the Mage King's castle." Shepard explained. "That blackish barrier is the one I told you about. It also means that the Hero's Grave is nearby."

"Good." Griff said.

"I concur." Double D said. He looked toward the massive tower, looming over them all, in the distance.

* * *

By nighttime, the wagon had arrived at a massive temple-like structure. The building slightly reminded Double D of the various Roman or Greek temples he saw in books. The area around the temple was dark, save for the occasional candle light from windows, and ominously quiet.

"Glorious." Double D said

"Odd." Shepard said, looking around. "The monks usually congregate at this time after saying prayers for the dead. But I don't see them."

"It's too quiet." Griff said, leading them inside.

As they entered the grave, they were both in awe and appalled by the scene. People, all in robes, were littered around the room. They were on the stone coffins, up against walls, or on the floor. It seemed one of the coffins at the end of the room had been moved, showing a hidden stairway leading downward.

"What happened to them?" Nazz said. She touched the pale, cold face of one of the monks. "He's dead!"

"Not just any normal death either." Double D stated, also examining one the bodies. "This blackish skin indicates sever frostbite. These monks were literally frozen to death."

"B-but what could do that?!" Eddy whimpered. "I know everything gets colder and all during fall, but freezing? You're pulling our legs!"

"An Ice Mage was at work here." Griff said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the monks stirring. "We've got live one!" He propped the monk up against a coffin, trying to stop the slash across the man's chest from releasing more blood.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"Three people came in during pray." The monk coughed, splattering more blood. "They ordered us to show them where Ralph's coffin was. When we didn't, they used more forceful methods." He lifted his arm, unsteadily pointing towards the staircase. "Ralph's grave is that way. Beware, it's locked away and protected."

"Here." Griff said, pulling out a vial with a green liquid and pour it into the man's mouth. The man's wound healed a bit, allowing the man to breathe more easily. "Did you see what the men looked like?"

"Ye-." The monk then fell limp, falling into the current bliss of unconsciousness.

"He needs to keep taking the drink if he wants to live." Griff said. "We'll need two to stay behind. One to give him the drink, one to defend them."

"I'll do it." Nazz said, taking the vial.

"I shall defend her." Shepard said.

Double D walked to the staircase, feeling the disturbing sense of déjà vu. Last time he had went down an ominous staircase, the man beside him and a crazed mad hatter tried to kill him. _"What could be down?"_ He asked himself. He unsheathed his knife and held it in front, ready for any attacker or trap.

"Double D?"

"Yes Griff?"

"Be careful. We may have three generals to deal with." Griff said.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well there's chapter 12. I'll be busy till next summer so update will slow down, or speed up since I'm writing again. Who knows? But I can promise you lots of action, adventure, and suspense ahead._


	13. Chapter 13: Hero's Grave Part 2

_Author's notes: Yeah, I know it has been awhile but here it is, the (un)lucky chapter 13 of Lost Book!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Hero's Grave Part 2

Double D left the last step of the stair as Griff gave an okay. The chamber they had entered was lit by torches and as large as school gymnasium, perhaps larger so. A few coffins lined the walls, each about the size of a large man and with a plaque above it.

"Herein lies Günter, may he rest in peace." May read aloud.

Rolf took the plaque and also read it. "Ah, yes, Ralph's uncle Günter. He knew of many a weapon and was proficient in them all."

Double D and Griff surveyed the room. There were two corridors, each heading in opposite directions but the far wall was dominated by large circular door, nearly three times the size of Griff. A bolt and chains, held together by lock that prevented the door from opening. Like the coffin's, above the door was a plaque, although much bigger and written in something other than English.

"What does it say?" Eddy asked, looking at the lettering. "It looks like its Japanese."

Double D stepped closer to the getting a clear view of plaque. "No, I think its Latin using English characters. It usually does." He pulled out his Latin textbook from school. "I will try my best to translate it."

Nazz watched as the monk stirred from his rest. He lifted himself u

* * *

p and felt his chest. His wound had healed, but he'd be scarred for life. He looked towards Nazz and Shepard, relieved to see their faces. But where had the others gone to?

"Where are your friends?" His face of inquiry turned to dread as he followed their eyes to the stairway. "No! They can't have gone down there! It's too dangerous!"

"Why?" Nazz asked. "They'll be alright."

"No! They won't!" He yelled, staggering to get to his feet. "The creatures down there are trained to attack anyone but the monks and anyone with them! There are also the traps that activate when someone forcible goes down there! And then there's the… We have to go after them!" He tried to rush to the exit, but immediately felt light headed and fell over.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere." Shepard said.

"Then one of you must go down in my place." He said.

"I'll go." Nazz said.

"Some monks can sense magic. I think I sense some in you." He said, handing her his robe. "I sorry for the blood stains, but it may just fit." He also took out a wooden rod with a spiraled top. "Use this if you find one of your friends hurt." As she took the rod he returned to his rest.

Nazz put on the stained and tattered white robe as Shepard gave his parting words. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" She joked, trying to brighten her mood more than his. As she walked down the stairs darkness enveloped her. _"Will they really be alright?"_

* * *

Double D looked from his translation book and the plaque for one last confirmation. "Alright I have translated it. The first part is: 'Herein this chamber beyond lies Ralph the Great Hammer."

"What about the one below it?" Lee asked. As Double D was translating, she, Ed, Rolf and Griff tried to break the lock, but to no avail. Even Griff's famous metal left hooker and alchemy couldn't bend it.

"Must be enchanted." Griff said, noticing a crack on his gauntlet, which he alchemically repaired.

"Yes, I was about to get to that part." Double D said. "The next part reads:

_Try to force the door, but to no avail_

_Only the key will open it_

_On the right path is the key, on the left is doom_

_The words flip, The mirror aligns_

_Are the paths as set as they seem?_

_Or has all perception been lost?_

_Can you see the lie?"_

"What does it mean?" Ed asked.

"Clear as mud to me." Eddy groaned.

"It's a riddle." Double D said. "It says that the key is to our right and on the left is some kind of doom." He took a look down each hallway.

"But what about the flipping part?" Lee asked looking around the room. "The only thing here that flips is the coffin lids."

Eddy too looked around the room. "And I don't see no mirror. So let's just head right." They all looked towards Double D, waiting for his answer. However, he stood still looking towards the plaque.

"_No way would anyone make a riddle that easy'.The mirror aligns…' Of course! That's it!"_ He turned to them. "When you look into a mirror all visual perception into it flips! Right becomes left and left becomes right."

"So we go left?" Eddy asked.

"No." Double D said. "The words also flip, acting like a second mirror. And when two mirrors put in front of each other, everything in them are reflected infinitely." He began searching the ground, pressing on it every once in awhile.

Griff picked up his explanation and helped him search. "So the real path is between the two mirrors!"

After searching for what seemed to be an eternity, Double D found a stone that was loose and pressed it. Part of the floor resided (Which Ed humorously screamed and jumped off of), revealing a small flight of stairs and another corridor.

"Bravo, Bravo!" An unknown voice cheered. "Conrad talked much about your genius!" Double D and the others look at the source of the voice, which seemed to be nothing more than a shadow on the floor. The shadow then split into three separate ones and people came out of them. One wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, had dirty blond hair and held a long bow with a large quiver strapped to his back. The next person look almost enchanting, with sleek black hair and fair crimson eyes. A multi-layered robe covered his person. The last was shorter than the other two and his face obscured by his dark hooded robe. A dual handled broad sword was strapped to his back.

"Noname and Alucard." Griff said, ready his gauntlet. "Should have known Magus would have picked you to be his new general."

"Who's their buddy?" Eddy asked.

"No idea."

Alucard touched one of the shadows made by the torchlight. "I need to go. I leave you to your bout, my student." As Alucard sank into the shadows his student nodded and unsheathed his dual handled, gothic style sword.

"Bout?" Double D questioned. The hooded figure only pointed his blade from Double D to the new opened corridor before heading down it.

"I think he wants to tangle with you one-on-one." Griff said. "Use your light magic often. Alucard is King of the Vampires and if this person is his student, then he's one too. It won't kill him but it'll weaken him."

"Be careful." Double D said, running after his opponent.

Noname placed four arrows in his bow **"Ice Arrow." **He said, letting go and shooting them upward. A bluish aura engulfed them as they hit different parts of the room. An unnatural chill filled the air and sheets of ice started covering the floors, walls and ceiling.

"I am Noname, The Arsenal." He said, deadpan. "And any who oppose the king of the world must die!" He loaded another arrow and aimed it at Griff's head. Griff ducked, causing the arrow hit the wall, freezing more of the room. Sliding on the ice, Griff swerved pass Eddy.

"Go twerp!" He yelled, using his momentum to fling Eddy as fast as possible at Noname. After recovering from the slight shock, Eddy drew his lance, poised to catch Noname in the gut.

Noname quickly jumped off the icy floor traveling along the same path as Eddy. They both rebounded off the wall, but Noname caught the higher altitude and kicked downward, knocking Eddy into the ground. Ed slid under Noname and tried to strike at his back, but was too slow and only managed to smash part of the ice sheet. Noname kicked the side of his face, sending him flying.

Not missing a beat, Noname shot an arrow in Ed's path, hanging him to the wall by his jacket sleeve.

Griff transformed his gauntlet and rod into a sword and engaged Noname in a fight that seemed like a blur of movements. Griff slashed with the sword, but Noname merely jumped and landed on the tip of the sword. He loaded another arrow, but Griff brought his sword out from under him and sliced upward, severing the bow in two. Noname unsheathed a short sword as Griff tried to do a jump attack. He blocked the blow and jumped off Griff's shoulders.

Griff reached out his hand and grabbed Noname's ankle, going upward with him. Noname responded by doing a twist in mid-air sending Griff even higher.

"Hm?" Noname said. A chain, what used to be Griff's sword, suddenly wrapped around his arm. Griff did his own aerial twist, but this time, there was no more vertical space. Noname collided with the ice cold ceiling.

* * *

Double D had been followed the hooded person for what seemed like a few hours, yet only a few minutes had passed by. The figure still retained a lead and was unbelievable fast.

Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Double D asked. A sudden explosion from the wall and the appearance of a winged creature made of stone stopped him in his tracks.

"_I read about this creature in the book."_ Double D remembered. _"A Gargoyle. Guardians of sanctuaries and holy sights protecting them from all intruders, but very fragile."_ He raised his hand to cast a spell, but a fine cut along the gargoyle appeared and it was lobbed in half. The hooded figure sheathed his sword and continued running.

Double D chased after him, letting him cut down every gargoyle that got in the way. The corridor remained straight and never once turned in a different direction. After awhile they came to a room that was lit by some unseen force. An altar was situated in the far end of the room. On it was the key, which the unknown figure took and placed in a pocket.

"Who are you?!" Double D nearly shrieked, taking in a few breaths.

"Forgot about me already?" He growled. "Will you do the same thing to her?" He unsheathed his sword. "No, you won't." He pulled out a set of three attack spell cards and held one high. **"Fire."** The card disappeared and was replaced by a fire ball that hurtled itself at Double D. It nearly hit him, but the attack did shake him up a good bit. Two more hurtled his way, but one was completely off kilter and missed. "'Cause I'm gonna kill you!"

The other he countered with a blast of light, nullifying both spells. He then charged the figure and slashed with his knife. The figure blocked the attack with ease and readied his own attack. **"Spears of** **Blood!"** He stabbed his sword into the ground and several crimson spikes shot out between them, nearly impaling them both.

"**Purple: Weapon Duplicate!"** Double D's knife glowed purple as he slashed thin air with it. Eight purple after images followed its path and shot out at his foe, slicing the figure's arms and legs. "Now, who are you?"

"I thought you'd remember the guy whose going to kill you." He answered. Grabbing the collar of his robe, he ripped off his cloak to reveal himself as-

"Kevin?!" Double D gasped, dropping his blade and staring at his former friend.

* * *

Nazz finally reached the end of the stairway just as Noname came started falling downward.

"Heh. How ironic." Noname chuckled, bringing his blade downward. Sparks shot as Griff quickly reformed his sword and their blades met. "All of this for a dead person!"

Anger gripped at Griff. He quickly slashed his sword at Noname's side, which Noname blocked, just to have Griff kick him in the gut a split-second afterward. "Don't pretend that you know anything about me!" He yelled. He brought his sword inward, preparing to launch a stab at Noname…

The onlookers just watched as Griff and Noname continued their aerial battle. Swords clashed, they jumped off the walls and they jumped off each other. May held her bow at the battle, but couldn't get her straight since they moved so fast.

"This reminds me of the battle between Derusawar and Yelot in Galaxy Bomber 9." Ed stated, finally able to remove the arrow from his sleeve. "Maybe we'll see the Troger invasion of Epsilon V!"

Nazz carefully made her way to others, making sure she didn't get caught in the brawl between Griff and Noname. "What's going on?" She asked.

"What's with the getup?" Marie asked, pointing at the tattered robes. "Aren't those that monk's robes?"

"I'll explain later." Nazz answered. She looked around the room. Someone was missing… "Where's Double D?!"

"He followed some robed guy down those stairs." Eddy pointed to the stairs that Griff and Noname were fighting by.

Nazz moved to go there, but Rolf pulled her back. "If Go-go Nazz girl goes into that ruckus, she'll be shredded to ribbons."

"So what do I do?!"

"Leave it to us." Eddy said in a sly manner, pulling his lance abroad.

Griff and Noname fought harshly. Griff slashed an uppercut which Noname blocked. Noname tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, which Griff dodged and countered with a square punch to the face. Each moved was read, blocked, dodged and counter. Until a triad of battle cries distracted them both.

They glanced over to spot Ed, Eddy and Rolf charging at Noname. Griff took advantage of Noname distraction and aimed his sword for Noname's head. But Noname was faster still and knocked Griff's sword to the ground. However, this made an opening in his defense. In short time, he was tackled to the ground by Ed and Eddy.

"Get off, you cretins!" He yelled. He struggled against the Eds' tight hold. He finally managed pushed them away when Rolf's battle hammer made contact with is gut and sent him flying a bit upward. When then watched in miserably pain as Griff jumped parallel to him. Changing his sword back into his gauntlet he started a mid-air twist.

"And here's the finisher!" Griff shouted, using the speed of the spin to add more power to his famous left hook. His fist collided with Noname, sending flying into Uncle Günter's coffin. A dust cloud formed as pieces of wood and bones flew everywhere.

"No, Uncle Günter!" Rolf cried as one of Günter's hands landed in his own.

"Is he dead?" Nazz asked.

"Go help Double D." Griff ordered. "He'll need your help and, well, if he does die, he might as well see a friend's face before he goes." Nazz nodded and ran down the stairway."

They watched as the dust cloud grew larger, not willing to dissipate. Griff loaded a new vial into his gauntlet as the others readied their own weapons.

"What's that?" Eddy pondered. The dust cloud had changed to a bright blue hue and a strange glow came from its center. A new cloud enveloped the old one and a chill ran through them.

"**Blizzard."**

An onslaught of ice and snow filled the room. It surrounded them and ripped at their clothing. Then, weaponry made of ice flew at them from all sides. Rolf was suddenly sent flying by a large sphere and was caught by the gale of the storm.

Hurtling around the room, Rolf's vision was a blur. The square room had now become a confusing circle of blending blues, whites and grays. No sound penetrated the ever rising wind. He continued like this for several minutes until his body collided against a wall and fell to the floor before it.

The winds of the storm resided, dieing down into non-existence. Noname stood at the center of the room, satisfied with the chaos he sowed. Around him, scattered by the winds were his weapons of ice. Out of everyone, only Rolf and Griff were conscious. The other's were on the floor, unconscious or wounded by the various shards that had been flying about. The coffins of the fallen warriors had been sent flying and now they and their contents were in pieces around the room.

"Just join these warriors already." Noname said, speaking through a bloody and broken nose. He picked up two of the weapons that were nearest, an axe and a lance. "It'll be a lot less painful."

Rolf looked around the room. His friends were hurt, the bones of his ancestors were so ruined that the monks would never be able to piece them together again, and he was getting real ticked. "YOU DARE DEFILE THE REST OF THE SON OF A SHEPARD'S ANCESTORS?! ROLF SHALL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"**Earth Cracker!" **Rolf slammed his battle hammer down into the floor and a wave of stone pillars rushed at the sadistic Ice Mage.

"**Permafrost."** The stone pillars froze and shattered as Noname's weapons hit them. He sprinted towards Rolf, axe ready to cleave the boy's head off. "Join your precious ancestors in he-"Somehow, Rolf sped up, getting Noname in chest with his hammer. Griff smashed through the ice axe with his fist and kicked Noname to the ground.

Noname tried stabbing at Rolf with the lance, but Rolf smashed of a piece with every stab Noname made. Rolf stood over Noname, with a glowing hammer held high.

"**Rock Anvil."** Rolf said. Rock peeled away from the walls like wallpaper and wrapped around the head of the hammer.

"No!" Noname shouted. He pulled out an orange card just as Rolf brought down his hammer. The hammer made a small crater on impact with the floor, and the force that knocked the hammer back was as equally strong. Strong enough to shatter the wooden pole of the hammer.

"Holy shit." Griff gasped, examining the crater before Rolf. "That must've been some rage." There was no sign of a corpse or any blood. That could've meant one of two things: Either Rolf hit him so hard his body was obliterated or-

"He got away." Griff said. "Must've used a warp card before he got hit."

Rolf picked up the remains of his family's centuries old hammer. "Do not worry, formerly- deceptive Griff. Rolf shall not let him away next time." He then felt a sharp pain in his leg and fell over. What remained of Noname's lance had pierced his thigh and the skin round the wound had frozen.

"Damn, not good." Griff said, searching his pockets for a healing object then remembering that he had given his last vial to Nazz.

"What happened?" A voice called. The monk and Shepard descended from the stairway and looked around the battle torn room.

"Finally!" Griff said. "Hey, monk! Do you have a rod or staff on you?!"

"Um, yes."

Griff removed the lance piece from Rolf's leg and started turning around the wounded and unconscious. "Well then get your spiritual ass over here! We got wounded to tend to!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: And that's it for chapter 13! I can guarantee that the next will have just as much action. There's a battle brewing and I'm no one wants to miss out!_

_P.S. I believe I have figured out what was wrong with my DeviantArt page. All the files tried to post were JPEG. I'll be converting them to PSD or some other format soon._


	14. Chapter 14: All's Fair in Love and War

_Author's Notes: I'm cutting back on commenting on you guys' reviews, so I'll probably only do it when something interesting comes up. Now for this review session:_

_Flamrok: Yeah, I'm pissed that they took the show off the air too and wishing that they would finish the movie already. It's been what, two years now?_

_Ray: I've been trying to finish my Naruto/Zelda crossover, but ideas just aren't coming. Sorry._

_NIGHTBABA: Nice guesses. Look onward for the others._

_P.S. BEWARE: Love triangle abounds!_

* * *

Chapter 14: All's Fair in Love and War

"Pick up the knife." Kevin ordered. "I want you to fight back."

Double D picked up his knife, but as a precaution only. The boy before him definitely wasn't the Kevin he knew. He wore much darker clothes and his skin was nearly as pale as Alucard. His usually brown eyes also had a devilish crimson to them.

"_Come on, Eddward, think. There must be a way to get through his thick skull."_ Double D rattled his brain, searching for a way to avoid the fight.

Kevin continued standing there, waiting for Double D to move. Double D did not charge or prepare and defense. Then again, waiting was never Kevin's style anyway.

"Lame." Kevin said, giving a thumbs down. "If you don't come, then I guess I'll come to you." Kevin came at abnormal speeds, swinging his sword like a berserker on a mad rampage.

"**Flash!"** Double D shot multiple light bursts from his hand, keeping the power behind them low so that Kevin would hopefully remain unharmed. However, the mirror-like surface of Kevin's sword deflected each spell, while he continued his mad charge towards Double D.

"Weak, weak, WEAK!" Kevin shouted, blocking several more of the blasts. "How could you ever protect her with this strength?!" His slashes forced Double D to step back against the wall. Though he wasn't hurt to bad, he did catch the broadside of Kevin's blade a few times.

Kevin made a vertical slice for Double D's neck. Double D managed to lift Shadow Fang up in time to block it and ducked Kevin's attempt to smash his face in.

"**Light Sword!"** Double D's knife was enveloped in a beam of radiating from the hilt. He sliced a few warning blows at Kevin, managing to push him back a good distance. "What has gotten into you?! I thought we were friends!"

"Thought, were?" Kevin scoffed. "What's gotten into me is that the moment things get bad, you'll ditch her and everyone else to save yourself, because you're nothing more than a nerdy, dorky coward." He pointed an accusing finger at Double D whilst lifting his sword high. "YOU'RE GOING TO LET NAZZ DIE!"

Kevin heaved his sword downward; sending crimson waves Double D, each arching and diving, turning and spiraling in mid-air. **"Blood Wave!"**

Double D pointed his finger outward, its tip glowing a bright blue. **"Blue:-"**

* * *

Nazz continued down the path for several minutes, stepping over the shattered pieces of the gargoyles, which, due to her priest cloak, tried to bow to her in whatever way their lobbed up bodies could.

Ahead, at the end of the corridor, was an arch opening through which a shining light burst forth. At one brief moment it brighten, then darkened and now it was a conflict between the two. She hurried faster toward the arch.

She reached and the dissipated, revealing Double D, with his outward hand aglow blue and Kevin, who was hurling more crimson waves at the sock-capped Ed. Double D's hand glowed even brighter as several equally bright octagons appeared in a dome shape around him. **"Blue: Barrier!"**

The crimson waves met the barrier and evaporated in a fashion. But with each strike, Double D felt his shield weaken. Soon enough it would be broken and he along with it.

"_Come on. There must be a way to incapacitate Kevin long enough to listen without hurting him!"_ Double D kept rattling his many, devising and tossing away countless strategies. _**"Chopping off the jerk's ligaments would disable him quiet soundly…"**__ "Yes, it- Was that me thinking just now?!"_ Double D rattled his head again, daring to try and figure out just where that thought came from.

"Heads up Double Dweeb!"

With inhuman speed, Kevin was above Double D's now shattering shield. An overhead swing heaved him downward, breaking through Double D's shield and near cleaving off Double D's arm. However, with a turn off Kevin's arm, the broadside of the blade caught Double D in the gut and sent him reeling into the corner of the room.

"_Any harder and that blow could have killed me."_ Double D gasped in body and mind, clutching his probably bruised abdomen. _"Kevin's playing for keeps."_ Kevin just stood in front of him, trying his hardest from laughing his head off. This whole battle he'd hadn't even broken a sweat. _"What did they do to him?"_

"How's it feel to be the pathetic dork again?" Kevin chuckled. He held his sword's edge parallel to the ground, preparing to skewer Double D, laying against the wall moaning in pain.

"Kevin! What the heck are you doing?!" Nazz screamed, her temper flaring.

Double D and Kevin's heads snapped to direction so fast that their necks cracked. "Nazz." They both whispered just above a breath.

"Kevin you should be ashamed of-"

Double D Jumped to his feet, still clutching his stomach. "Run Nazz! This isn't the Kevin we knew of before! He could hurt you, even kill you!" Before she could even answer, Kevin was behind her, restraining her.

"Sorry Nazz." Kevin said. **"Sleeping Draught."** Kevin took a deep breath in before blowing a pinkish smoke into her breathing area. She inhaled only a bit of the sweet smelling smoke before she dozed off into a deep sleep. Kevin laid her away from him and Double D.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead. I would never intentionally harm her." Kevin said, picking up his sword and turning towards Double D. "But I will make your draught last forever." The smirk on his face fell when he stared at Double D's. It wasn't the usually bright, kind Double D. This was a face of pure rage and malice, with golden eyes aglow.

"_**THAT'S IT! HE PAYS!" **_Double D ran at Kevin, his body moving so fast that he was a slight blur in even Kevin's eyesight. **"Yellow: Blitzkrieg!" **He moved faster, with a yellow glow enveloping his body. His turned his knife blunt side out before doing a flurry of slashes. Kevin just barely blocked them before blocking the next set that followed.

"_He's too fast!"_ Kevin thought, blocking a wide swing. After that swing, the glow surrounding Double D disappeared. Apparently the spell was at its end.

"Too bad! Nothing faster than me and my Vladimir!" Kevin shouted, bringing this sword around for a slash. It was only that moment, when Double D raised an orange glowing fist high, like an incoming meteor, that he realized he was outmatched.

"_Not again." _He mentally groaned

"**Orange: Meteor Fist!" **Double D's hand smashed through the sword, the heat of the light melting away at it, and smashed into Kevin's face, bring on an onslaught of pain and even more painful memories.

Kevin dropped the melting remains of his sword, which oddly was reforming itself as if it had known its condition, and covered the right side of his head. It felt like someone had taken a burning coal and pressed it there, his skin smoldering and boiling. "What the hell?! It burns!!!"

The rage that filled Double D left quicker than it came and his eyes became their usual hazel blue. He was also left with one huge headache. "What happened to me?" He asked aimlessly, shaking his head hard. One moment he had felt a nearly unbearable hate towards Kevin, then he was looking at Kevin who was nearly go into spasms on the floor.

"You just nearly beat the crap outta me." Kevin said, stilling clutching his face with one hand, though it seemed unharmed. "I guess you've gotten less of a dork than I thought."

"Why are you helping Magus?" Double D asked. "What happened to us being friends?"

"We were never friends." Kevin said. "We were always rivals seeking the same goal. You, me, Eddy, Ed, Jonny. All part of the same race. But you were always closest to the finish line." Kevin picked up his newly reformed sword and started focusing his energy, preparing some sort of attack. "You were always the closest to Nazz's heart. I always hung out with her, trying to get her to at least notice me. But whenever we talked it was always about you! The topic always shifted to you! She is confused about her feelings, but I know better! She likes you. She always has!" He once again held his sword parallel to the ground, preparing an attack. "But you, who completely ignored her and helped those dorks con her and the other kids, can never understand how she feels!"

He charged at Double D, sword held high. A red mist started surrounding him, until it completely covered him. Double D held Shadow Fang at ready, preparing for his attack.

"Now see what I've done to protect her. See the monster I've become!" A winged figure erupted from the smoke, his blade meeting Double D's. With a single wing flap he lifted himself off the ground and onto the altar. Kevin stood there, smiling grimly, his eyes glowing red and his cap descended just enough so that they were barely visible. In his claws he held Vladimir as if it were as light as a feather. His coat had nearly spilt in two, forming his new wings.

The transformation seemed to have exhaust him and Double D was likewise exhausted from the battle. Both were breathing heavily, and acknowledged the fact the next move would end the battle, although the fate of the other was still an unknown.

"_My energy is running out."_ Double D mentally observed. _"I'll have to put my all into this next move, whatever it may be. Hopefully it won't kill him. In fact, with as much energy as we both have left, it would be more likely he'll win."_ Double D placed both hands on his reversed knife as it glowed brightly, being filled with his magic.

Kevin held both his hand on both of his sword's handles, moving into a variation of his charge position. A red aura surrounded the sword and filled it with energy.

"**Blood Sword!"** The energy around Kevin's sword erupted into crimson flame. With a might jump, Kevin leaped above Double D, coming down with a near suicidal overhead swing. However this was slower than the others had been. His wings were catching what little wind the room had and slowing his descent.

"_No way!"_ Kevin tried to pull back his wings to hasten his fall, but he moved to late, Double D was already moving away.

"_Here goes my best shot." _Double D step out of the attack's path and brought his weapon for a swing. **"Light Sword!"** A blade of light erupted from the knife and made contact with Kevin's back, producing a distinct hissing sound. Kevin fell forward, the last of his energy faded from him. His eyes returned to their untransformed normal and his wings resided back into his coat.

"_How could I lose?! I'm better, stronger, than he is!"_ Enraged to the verge of tears, Kevin tried vigorously to move, but his arms and legs wouldn't respond. "Darn you! You, you dork! I was suppose to win!" He exhausted himself not long after and blacked out, finally defeated.

"_I pray he isn't hurt too bad."_ Double D thought. _"His pride was probably hurt more than anything else."_ Double D , feeling faint himself, kneeled down next to Kevin and searched through his jacket pockets until he had found the key. "Good…" Double D sighed checking the key for any damage before falling back. Then he too joined Kevin and Nazz in sleep.

* * *

Eddy felt a coating of warmth envelop his body. All the pain that prevented him from moving slowly disappeared and he came two. The monk that they had helped earlier knelt beside him, holding a glowing staff in his hands.

"You couldn't have let me sleep for five more minutes?" Eddy joked with a weak smirk.

"EDDY!" Before Eddy could get up, Ed had scooped him up into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Ed, air." Eddy gasped, trying to push Ed off him.

"Oh, right."

"Everyone awake?" Lee asked, taking a casualty list. It seemed that everyone was alright, to some extent.

"Who's he?" May asked, pointing to the red-haired monk.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I haven't properly introduced myself." He chuckled, giving a polite bow. "I am Reeve, junior monk of The Order of Heroes."

"What is The Order of Heroes?" Eddy asked. "Sounds like some Marvel fan club." He looked around the room, not even bothering to listen to the answer of his question. Ed nodded to him and both grabbed their weapons, making their way towards the descending corridor.

"The Order are a group of monks and priests (same thing really) who pray daily to the souls of the soldiers who fought against the Mage King, wishing them peaceful rest and happiness for their families. To be part of it is- Hey, where are you going?!" Reeve bolted, trying to stop Eddy and Ed from going down the corridor.

"We ain't got time to listen to your sermon!" Eddy shouted, sliding under Reeve thanks to his smaller body.

"We need to find Double D." Ed said politely. He gently pushed Reeve out of the way and followed the shortest Ed. As they ran down the corridor, hopping over the bits and remains of walls and gargoyles, the faint sound of a violin being played reached their ears.

* * *

Conrad stood above Double D and Kevin's unconscious bodies, playing a steady tune on a violin while substituting a bow with his cane. The battle between the two boys seemed rough. One corner of the wall was smashed, Double D's spell footprints made small foot sized indents on the floor and some of the candles lighting room were on the floor, lobbed to pieces and the flames sizzling in their own wax.

"Now, now Double D, you naughty boy." He chimed. He raised the intensity of some of his notes, slowly making the music louder and louder, and then brought it down to a soft hush. "Seems you and Kevin didn't get along quiet well. And you nearly opened my present before I said you could. Christmas is still a ways off."

He used his magic to make the violin float away and disappear, but the song he played still hung in the air. He unsheathed his sword from his cane and aimed its point at Double D's neck. He glanced at Double D's backpack, which had opened from his battle with Kevin. The Book of Mages was the sole object in there, other than smashed bread, pencils and a Latin textbook, and was ripe for stealing.

"_I could just kill you and take the book."_ Conrad thought, jabbing at Double D but always stopping half an inch short. _"But there is something about you, something that Magus fears or envies."_ He took the blade away from Double D's neck. "You live today, but when we next meet, I cannot guarantee."

"THERE AIN'T GOING TO BE NO 'NEXT MEET!'"

A mace was hurled from the darkness of the corridor, flying right for Conrad's chest. Conrad merely held out a deck of playing cards and held it outward.

"**Poker Face Shield!"** The cards flew out of the deck box and in between the mace and Conrad. Like a steel wall, the cards didn't bend to the attack and the mace fell to the ground. Conrad force the cards back into the box as his assailants ran into the room.

"Oh, you two." Conrad sighed. Eddy and Ed, sans his mace, stood in front of him, poised to fight. "When I saw the mace coming, I presumed it was an actual threat!" Laughing it off like a child (albeit, a very creepy child), he gave them a raspberry when finishing.

"This ain't like last time!" Ed stated somewhat calmly. He looked over to his side, finding Nazz safe. He found Double D atop another person dressed in a dark jacket, red cap and-

"_What's Kevin doing here?"_ Ed thought. A sudden charge made by Eddy snapped him back to the battle.

"Anybody who messes with Double D messes with us too!" Eddy shouted, jumping above Conrad thanks to the Jump booster cards in his lance. He brought his lance straight down for an overhead strike, but Conrad matched the move point to point. He was actually balancing Eddy and the lance on the point of his rapier.

"This quiet fun, isn't it?!" Conrad laughed, grabbing onto Eddy's lance and spinning around in a circle. "I've always loved merry-go-rounds!" He let go of the lance, sending Eddy flying into Ed.

"Darn it!" Eddy growled, picking up his weapon. "I'm gonna rip that smile right of your clownish face!"

Conrad snapped his fingers, several top hats appeared floating in midair, then unveiled a variety of blade. "Act 1: The Tragic but Relieving Deaths of the Two Eds." He clasped his rapier with both hands and aimed at the two Eds with the other blades mimicking every motion. **"Barrage of Beautiful Blades!"** He charged, stabbing randomly with the sword at surprising speeds.

With the swords feet from them, Ed made a quick grab from the book. Surprisingly, it did not even attempt to fly from his grasp but seemed to try to open itself. Ed, in a rare act of wisdom that was becoming common, held it before him and Eddy, putting his thumbs in between the pages of the book.

"Act 2: Let's See What This Book Can Do!" Ed and Eddy shouted in unison, pulling the book open. Rays of light shot out of the book's pages, blinding Eddy and Ed.

The light from the book enveloped the two boys, creating a sphere that bathed the room in light.

"Another Awakening?!" Conrad groaned, quickening his run towards the sphere. "I really hate this use of déjà vu."

The sphere disappeared when Conrad's swords made contacted with it, replaced by the two Eds. Ed grabbed two of the swords with his bare hands, not even scathed. His hands crackled with electrical power.

"**Thunder Hands!"** Electricity shot from Ed's hands, being conducted into the metal swords. The electricity arced from sword to sword, not losing any of its intensity. Conrad watched, unable to let go in time before the electric arcs reached his sword.

"Damn." He said. The electricity surged through his body, causing pain and numbness. He looked down to his velvet gloves (I don't know if velvet can conduct electricity, but oh well), the palms of which were fried. "Time to go-" Before Conrad knew it, Eddy was running circles around him and a strong wind was picking up.

"**Cyclone!"** A circling of wind erupted behind Eddy as continued to trail around Conrad, causing the mad hatter to fly helplessly upward. Conrad was clearly angered about his position.

"**Curtain Drop." **A giant hat appeared in Conrad's path. Rolling into a ball, Conrad barreled into its opening. The hat then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Eddy stopped running and the winds died down. "Ending: Eds Save the Day." He said, giving Ed a high five. The newly awakened Wind Mage and Thunder Mage were just beaming with pride.

"It's not over yet."

The Eds look behind them at the source of the voice. A giant card flipped over in midair and then disappeared, leaving a very angry, very dizzy, Conrad. He got over his dizziness fast, and pulled out a card from his sleeve. "I still have an ace up my sleeve! Fifty-two in fact!" With a flick out his wrist, his single card turned into a large hand of them. With his other hand he chucked them at the Eds at a super fast rate. **"Fifty-two Pick-up Machine Gun!"**

The cards cut through the Eds' skin like thin blades, leaving deep, paper cut-like wounds on them. The cards didn't stop either; they did U-turns to come straight back at the Eds and into Conrad's hands. After one round was through, Conrad would repeat the attack.

Eddy crouched behind Ed, letting Ed's tougher skin absorb the blows. But the cards reacted to this. About half of them curved around Ed and began to slice Eddy again.

"Hahahaha!" Conrad laughed wildly, sending more cards at the Eds. "Plot Twist: Killer Cards Kill the Kids!"

"**Elec Barrier!"** Ed held his hand outward, conjuring a dome of electricity. When the cards hit the dome, energy surged through them, setting the whole deck aflame.

The dome that Ed made, adding the flames from the cards, lit up the entire room. Conrad and Eddy were momentarily blinded. When at last their vision cleared and the dome dissipated, Ed stood before Conrad, rubbing his hands and producing static electricity.

"**Joy Buzzer!"** Ed said gleefully. He grabbed Conrad's hand, sending a minor electric shock through his system. With a frightened and surprised yelp, Conrad jumped back as Ed grabbed his head and slammed him against the wall with furious speed. A surge of energy built up in Ed's hand, preparing to blast Conrad.

"**Thunder Hand!" **The electricity built up in Ed's hand surged from him and into Conrad. With a shrill scream, Conrad fell from Ed's grip, a hand shaped burn dominating the upper portion of his face.

"Is he… Did you?" Eddy asked, unsure of what happened.

"Nope." Ed answered. "I induced a shock equivalent to 3 or so batteries-"

"IN ENGLISH PLEASE!"

"Um, I knocked him out." Ed mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. A sudden whooshing sound made him jump out of the way as a giant hat landed atop Conrad and then disappeared.

"Whoa, guess he's prepared for anything." Eddy said.

"What's Kevin doing here?" Ed wondered, repeating his thought from earlier aloud. He loaded Nazz and Kevin onto his back while Eddy struggled to achieve similar results with Double D.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So there you have it. I gotta admit though that a borrowed from the Boktai series for Kevin's vampire look. Coming up, the final part of the Hero's Grave! Also Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year's!_


	15. Chapter 15: Heroes Grave Finale

_Author's Notes: Chapter 15 already? Look how far we've come. Here's the final part of the Heroes Grave!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Heroes Grave Finale

"Hm?'

Double D slowly rose and yawned. He felt refreshed but still a bit weak. Cold metallic fingers clasped his hand and raised him upright. His friends surround him in a circle all checking to see if he was alright.

Griff held him until he could support himself. "Care to explain why your friend was trying to kill you?"

"What?' Double D quickly remembered the battle he had with Kevin below. He scanned the room, searching for him. "Where is Kevin?"

Eddy shrugged. "Who knows, who cares? He said something about 'not having enough strength' and left."

"He didn't seem too injured." Reeve said. "But he did seem quite disappointed."

"What happened down there anyway?" Ed asked. "Looked like some big fight happened."

"It's personal." Double D answered. He pulled out the key he had taken from Kevin. "But look what I found."

"Good job, sock-headed-one." Rolf said, taking and inspecting the key. He walked over to the door, preparing to unlock it but then pulled his arm back. He came back over and placed the key back into Double D's hands. "Perhaps you should open the door. You've earned the right to."

"Thank you, Rolf." Double D said. He took a step forward-

"Hey sock head!" Eddy called. Double D sighed and turned to his shorter friend.

"Yes Eddy?"

"Ain't you forgetting something?" He said, tapping his foot impatiently. "This is usually the time when you're supposed to do some big, glorious speech about friendship and other touchy-feely stuff like that!"

Griff groaned, restraining himself from strangling Eddy. "Life ain't like a video game. Get over it. Now just open the damn door."

Reeve walked up with Double D to the door. "First, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Reeve." He held out and shook Double D hand. "I'm the monk you helped above ground."

"Pleased to meet you Reeve. I'm Double D, the leader of this ragtag band, I guess."

"But now on to business." His tone of voice went from polite to strict. "The creature beyond this wall is very powerful, and will not be easy. The creature will only heed to the lead monk who was killed in the attack."

"Is it ever?" Double D joked. He took a step forward and placed the key into the keyhole of the lock. The lock fell to the floor and the chains went limp just as the door opened itself. The group went in cautiously, both in preparation of attack and in awe of the size of the room it self.

The shape and size was similar to the coliseums of ancient Rome, but where the spectators should have been, the stands were aligned with coffins. Each was standing upright and seemed more preserved than the ones in the other room. A ray of light gushed forth form an opening tin the ceiling, albeit a small one.

"I'm freaking out here." Nazz said, looking at the eerily upright coffins.

"Think of all the scams I could set up in there!" Eddy chuckled, which was turned into a warped echo.

"Eddy, I thought you were past all that." Double D groaned, also producing an echo.

"Hello? Echo!" Ed shouted playfully.

Double D halted for a moment when the felt the room ever so slightly shift. He shrugged it off, continuing to wander the room with the others. Until it shifted more.

"Rolf, if that's your idea of a joke, please stop. It's very uncomfortable." He asked.

"That was not Rolf." The farmer boy answered. When the room shifted again, there was no doubt that it wasn't Rolf's doing. Something had landed in the middle of the room with enough force to shake everything in it. Very, very large with much larger wings. Before them was a dragon, complete with ruby red hide, pearl white teeth as long as daggers, and a whip-like tongue.

"Who art thou who dares to desecrate the grave of Lord Ralph?!" It roared. "Speak now, for I wished to know whom I am to kill!" Taunting them, it lifted it head high, spewing a pillar of flame from its mouth and casting a glare that could kill the bravest of men with ease.

With out any consult or discussion everyone pushed Double D and Rolf forward. Calling forth any shred of courage they could, they spoke to the dragon.

"We have come looking for a key to the seal to the Mage King!" Rolf shouted in bravery, but it sound more like outright fear that he'd be eaten. "If there is one here, we need it to save our friends from Evil-mage Magus' clutches!"

Double D, then he realized Rolf had lost all nerve to speak, took over. "Will you allow us to have the key, Mr., um, Dragon?"

The dragon shook his head. "Nay, your cause is noble, but the risk that the Mage King will be released is much too great. I hath sworn an oath to prevent that and so I shall protect my Master's key till death! If you want it, you shall have to best me in combat."

"Fine." Griff said, slapping a vial into his gauntlet. Everyone in the felt their jaws go agape, whereas Reeve went and hid in a darkened corner very prepared for what was to happen.

"Very well. But know that I, Stonehide, have never known defeat!"

With a sudden swiftness, the dragon leapt over Double D and Rolf, bringing is giant mouth down on Griff. There was a reckoning _BOOM _as the sheer force sent everyone to the floor, soaring or otherwise. A cloud of dust engulfed the entire room, but all could see the gargantuan Stonehide lift his body up. With one flap of his wings, all the dust in the room blew away.

And Griff was nowhere in sight.

"He ATE Griff!" Ed yelled.

"Like hell he could!" Someone shouted. The source of the voice came from Stonehide's open mouth, trying to stop the rows of razor sharp teeth from coming down on him.

Griff stood there with the dragon's teeth tearing into his boots and his gauntlet scraping against the upper set of teeth. It sound like metal against metal, and either was willing to give.

The warning of what was gong to happen next came when a burning smell reached Griff's nostrils, piercing through the rancid smell of decay. Down Stonehide's throat was a bright glow, like a faraway sun. But Griff knew that that 'sun' was about to get a heck of a lot closer than he wanted to be to it. He quickly turned to Double D.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" He called. "Or should I put nicely? GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"**Wind Jump!"** Gathering a mini twister, Eddy soared behind Griff with a rare swiftness. Grabbing the back of Griff's trench coat, as well as adding two more twisters beneath his feet to add momentum, he heaved as hard as he could. With a metallic scraping noise, the gauntlet dislodged from the teeth.

But even Eddy was not near fast enough. Like some freak version of a super soaker, fire and smoke erupted from the dragon's mouth. The force pushed against the twister that surrounded them, saving them from being cooked alive, but it was also hurtling them straight at the wall.

"_Damn! If we hit this way, I might smash the twerp."_ Griff thought. He leaned forward and flew parallel to the ground. His ruined boots made contact with the wall and he and Eddy descended downward. "Not half bad, twerp." Changing his gauntlet, his held a poleax to his side. "Let's try this again."

"**Thunder Wave!"** Ed said. He slammed his hammer onto the ground, sending erratic waves of electricity at Stonehide. Stonehide didn't even flinch, swatting the attack away with a flap of a wing.

All the kids tried desperately to pierce through Stonehide's armor-like skin. Double D, Eddy, Ed, and Rolf were casting as fast as their mouths would let them. May even aimed for Stonehide's eyes, finding that they were of a similar imperviousness.

With a swing of his tail, Stonehide swatted away Ed, Eddy, Lee, and Marie. Marie and Lee, being unused to combat (they all were), lost consciousness. Ed, however quickly recovered and searched his jacket.

"Everyone, back up." Ed said, pulling out his summoning card. **"Summon: Undead!"** With a cold, blood-curling laughter (along with a totally unnecessary explosion of pinkish-purple smoke) a figure appeared between the kids and Stonehide. Out of it came what appeared to a skeleton wearing ridiculously lavish robe and holding the same mask from the card. On his head laid a poorly made crown, yet still was enough to exude a somewhat noble air.

"Hello everybody! The dance king of the undead, Rez'zurreck, is here to party!" He shouted as he did a few (quite outdated) dance moves. Continuing his disco spree, he turning to Ed. "Any requests, Boss!"

After the creepiness settled down, Ed shouted his orders. "Help us beat that guy!" He said, pointing towards Stonehide.

"You got it!" He said, giving a thumbs up. With apparently no aid, he jumped all the way onto Stonehide's head, acting like a rodeo showman.

"Your attacks are all too weak!" Stonehide said, sending Rez'zurreck flying only to have him back on.

"Ed, your summon is creepy." Eddy commented before rejoining the fight.

"What are standing around for Sock-hatted-Ed?" Rolf asked Double D, who stood a far distant from fight, occasionally shifting his gaze to somewhere else in the fight.

"Rolf, can you use the floor to trap his legs?"

"Yes. Why?"

Double D pointed to the single opening of light in the room. "Because I'm going to channel that light into a beam powerful enough to knock the dragon unconscious. However, that would require a lot of power; I'd only get one shot."

"Understood." Rolf said. With a loud piercing whistle he called everyone to attention. "Everybody grab a leg!" He put his hands to the ground and a minor quake ensued. **"Entomb!"** Slabs of rock shot up from the ground and closed around Stonehide's legs. However, these were not nearly strong enough to hold him forever, causing Rolf to recast the spell.

"Allow me to help." Rez'zurreck said. He pointed at the coffins, and then brought his hands upward in a domineering posture. "Come to me, my undead brethren and generals!"

One by one, the corpses of the fallen warriors burst forth from their coffins. They jumped from the stands and grabbed onto Stonehide, holding him down. Each member of the group sans Double D, Nazz, and Reeve held onto a leg. Reeve sat in his corner, awed by the groups resolve.

Seeing that the overwhelming strength of a dragon wasn't easily subdued, Griff loaded a bluish vial into the gauntlet. The gauntlet changed into a gun like object and fired the contents of the vial in a gas form. **"Sleep Potion." **The dragon grew drowsy, however his fighting sprit continued.

Meanwhile Double D and Nazz stood near the mountain of combatants.

"Are you sure about this?" Nazz asked.

Double D peered into the battle, making sure everything was going well. "No, but I believe it is the best course of action." He looked toward her. "If I weaken, please heal me. I'll probably be unconscious, but we don't know what may happen."

Nazz only nodded her head and stepped back, not sure what would happen.

Double D cupped one hand over another and took in the light. He focused all he could into his hands. But while he gained immense power, every nerve, every fiber of his being felt like it was on fire. He arm started shaking. _"If I don't do something the power may overload and kill me. My body has reached its magical limit."_ He looked around trying to think of something. _"I need something to hold the excess power, then fire it all at once. Like an array."_

He pushed some of the power outward and then concentrated it into seven different areas around him. At once seven orbs, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet appeared around him in an array. To make control and distribution of power easier, he connected them all in a circle.

"**Laser Array!"** Double D said. His body was quickly weakening, his vision blurred and he felt like he was on the verge of collapse. Though slightly blinded by the light and tiring from Griff's attack, Stonehide turned his head enough to fire a stream of flame at Double D.

Double D pointed towards the ball of fire heading towards him. "Everyone on the floor!" He shouted as the orbs pulsated. Releasing all control over the power, he focused it outward into a single large beam. **"Laser Cannon!"**

The two attacks collided and the force that exploded from it was chaotic. Everyone had dropped to the floor like Double D order, all but Stonehide, Rez'zurreck, his horde of undead, Ed and Griff. Rez'zurreck left in a puff of smoke, causing the corpses to be lifeless again. The wind from the blast picked up Ed and Griff and forced them against the wall, while the wind picked up beneath Stonehide's wings and sent him flying into the wall.

Double D nearly blacked out from the ordeal, but he fell into Nazz and Reeve's arms. The quickly used their staff/rod to heal him before he fell unconscious.

"Did I… do it?" He said weakly. Nazz nodded slightly as she and Reeve brought him up.

However, Griff did not share the same feelings. "Of all the stupid, dumbest things I've seen, that was by far the most damned stupidest gamble I've seen!" Though fuming mad at Double D, he held back the harshest of what he would say. He'd save that for later. "Where did you learn to do that? That is ADVANCED magic. Something a beginner with little magic pools shouldn't try to do!"

"I read about it from the book." Double D said, regaining a small bit of strength. "I thought it was the only way to beat Stonehide."

Griff sighed, thinking. _"This kid is too much like me."_

"That may well be true." Griff said. "But something like that is dangerous, if the power gets too out of control, it won't just draw from your magical energies, it'll draw off your life energies. You could go into a coma, or worse, die." With some hesitation, he laid his hand on Double D's shoulder. "Well, since you wasted all your magic on that attack, you might not be able to cast spells for a while."

Just out their eyes, Griff and Double D saw movement in the dust cloud created by Stonehide's landing.

"Oh shit." Griff said, watching the dragon walk out of dust. Stonehide seemed to be quite injured from the attack however. Cuts in his armor like skin allowed blood to flow freely out. But Stonehide didn't seem aggressive. In fact, he seemed quite pleased. He suddenly released a booming laugh.

"What?" Double D said, quite perplexed.

"Why do you look so tense?" Stonehide said. "I would at least expect Rolf, Lord Shepard and Sir Reeve to understand."

"Aye, I do." Shepard said.

"Understand what?!" Lee shouted, she and Marie having just woken in up.

"This is a battle of honorable combat." Stonehide said. "They purpose was to over power me, as Lord Ralph instructed me. He told me that 'One who shall beat you with power and honor shall is the destined one.' He told me that one who can beat my power can win."

"That is how things are done here." Shepard said. "Combat here is not to seek to impair your foe that he can not battle, but to have a head on confrontation."

"Sounds like a bad strategy if you ask me." Nazz commented.

"In some cases, yes." Shepard said regrettable. "But we are a country of Earth Mages, which is our way of life. As powerful and immovable as a mountain."

"Um, Mr. Dragon, sir." Ed piped up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, little thunder weaver. What do wish to ask?" Stonehide said, bringing his car sized head near to Ed's.

"First, would you have killed us?"

"If you prove unworthy, yes. Crossing hairs with that 'Entomb' spell though."

"And second, what happened to Eddy and me?" Ed said, making electricity crackle from his hands. "One moment was getting beat up, and then we have magic too."

"Ah, an Awakening. Usually when a mage comes of age, or put into an intense situation, his power unlocks and his magic is usable." Stonehide explained. "So, you became Thunder and Wind Mages respectable." He turned his head to Eddy. "Wind Mages have a close bond to the dragons of the air. You shall encounter them on your journey if you wish to gain all the keys." Stonehide turned his back to them and looked at the far wall. "And now my duty is to be done."

After breathing in deeply, he shot fire at the far wall. After awhile the stone melted away revealing a hidden alcove. In there laid a coffin, rested against a statue of three people. One was an armored knight holding Rolf's former battle hammer. The next was a young man wearing form fitting clothes, a cloak and wielding Shadow Fang, Double D's dagger. The last was a young girl, about the same age as the young man. She wielded a slim sword and looked more like nobility than a warrior.

Beside the coffin were two paintings of the same three people, in detail that seemed unnatural. However, no longer did they look like heroes; they simply looked like people enjoying one another's company.

"Ralph, Alan and Rebecca."

Ralph, now seeing him unarmored, seemed to look somewhat like Rolf. His blue hair was quite longer and he was definitely more muscular. His hammer laid in the grass beside him, while he himself seemed to be fiddling with a locket.

Alan, in many ways, seemed to just be an older Double D. The only differences were his slightly more muscular build, amber eyes and his light brown hair. His bangs came down over his forehead in a peculiar fashion with his hair covering his left eye. He sat in front of Ralph, sharpening his knife. His head was tilted slightly to the left, watching Rebecca carefully.

Rebecca, now unarmored and unarmed, sat near Alan. She wore a nice dress and her raven black hair came down to her mid-back. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She held a quill in hand, writing in the Book of Mages.

"Sock-headed-Ed-Boy, assist Rolf!" Rolf grunted, trying to use a crow bar made of rock to pry the coffin open. Double D grabbed hold and pushed downward with all his weight. Griff transformed his gauntlet into another crowbar and with one good heave, he popped the top of the coffin.

Therein laid Ralph's body. Despite the centuries that have passed, his body was perfectly preserved, few to none signs of decay were present. As per tradition in most cultures, his hands were over his armored chest. A battle hammer laid beside him, much more intricate in design than his previous one with gold lining and a blade running along the hammer head.. This one was also made completely off steel.

"Is this it?" Rolf said, picking up the hammer.

"That is Ralph's hammer, his own creation. The Terra Blow." Shepard said inspecting the hammer. "Take it Rolf. It is your birthright. However it is not the key."

After taking some time to check the strapping, Double D removed Ralph's armor plate and searched his clothes, pulling out a locket. "I believe this is what we want." He said, showing the locket to everyone. "It's in both paintings and the statue."

"Yes." Stonehide said, his voice sound a bit wheezy. "That is the key you are to take. Now go continue your quest. The locket, and book, shall be your guides." Suddenly Stonehide went into a coughing fit before recovering.

"What wrong?" Nazz asked, coming to Stonehide and taking out her healing rod.

"Sorry. But even for an old dragon like myself, a thousand years is a long time." With a few awkward steps, he managed to get up. "I am going home, to joined my draconic brothers and sisters. I hope to see you again, young spell-weavers." Stonehide flapped his wings and went skyward, heading for the single ray of light in the room.

"We need to be going too." Griff said. He turned and left for the exit, taking a majority of the group with him.

Nazz neatly folded the monk robes and handed them to Reeve. "Here are you're robes. Oh, and the rod."

"Keep the rod." Reeve said. "It's a dangerous mission you're on, it'd be a good idea to have a healer around. Have a safe journey."

"Nazz?" Double D called. "Coming?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!" She said, following him out.

Double D turned around occasionally to watch her, until he decided staying behind her would be easier than tripping on scattered bones. _"I don't know what got into you Kevin, But I won't let anything happen to Nazz. Where ever you are right now, I can promise you that."_

* * *

_Author's notes: So how do you like it? I promise that I'll get the next chap up as soon as possible! R&R!_


	16. Chapter 16: Motivation

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update, but it has been busy at home. Plus my computer wouldn't save this chap right so I had to keep typing it over again. There are a few flash backs in this chapter, all centered on Griff. I intently started out vague then go more detailed as they went on or had greater significance.

WARNING! SCIENCE CONTENT!

* * *

Chapter 16: Motivation

"_Do you really think you, of all people, could find it?"_

"_I have to try, if I don't find or make one she could-"_

"_I know… Just let nature run its course. See if she pulls through."_

"_Grrrr… How can you say that?! She might not! That's why I have to find one! I have to find a Philosopher's Stone!"_

"_Alchemy cannot solve everything!"_

"_I'll prove you wrong…"_

"_Wait, E-"_

* * *

Griff awoke with a startling chill up his spine. He got up slowly from his chair, the familiarity and emotion of the memory gnawing at his core. _"Why be reminded of that moment now? That was 6 years ago."_

He knew why. He could even feel it. His past was catching up with him. It had been ever since he met Double D, who was like the old him in _too_ many ways.

"_And so, history is doomed to repeat itself."_ He thought, looking up at the moon through the inn window. He could enjoy this night to himself while the other members of this group that had been cooked together celebrated downstairs in the bar. He gathered up his suitcase and fur-collared trench coat before heading downstairs and out the bar/inn's back door.

"_Suppose I could grab some alchemy potion ingredients."_ His stock was getting low and he would be training Double D soon so he would need a least a third more than he usually had, even though, given to Double D's current state, it would be a while before he could imbue magic into the potions.

Surprisingly, most of the shops were still open at night. Most of these were family run so other members of the family must have stayed up later than others. "These people must not get too many foreign shoppers. Better check my wallet so that I don't go broke in one shop-"

Griff felt the coat pocket again. That confirmed it. His wallet was not there and given the distance they made today, it could be anywhere from the _Salvage_ to Stonehide's chamber in the Heroes Grave.

"Damn." Griff grunted, rubbing his hatted head. "Maybe I can barter this jacket off for the supplies I need?" Though he probably couldn't get anything, he continued to wander. It at least felt like the natural thing to do. "Hm?"

Griff looked forward and saw a person, smaller than the other people on the street pushing what appeared to a wheel barrel. "Is that… Eddy?" Griff shrugged. It wasn't his problem and he didn't want to make his. Sitting down on a barrel of what strangely smell like fish, he sighed. "When did this all start anyway? A thousand years ago, when she died or maybe when…"

* * *

"_I saw you create that chimera. Your eyes, they hurt, do they not?"_

"_W-Who are you? You're pretty big." The boy whimpered rubbing his watering red eyes._

"_I am someone interested in your skills of alchemy. If you join me, you'll have a vast amount of resources in order to perfect your alchemy." The tall shadowy figure stated. From the shadows came a purple gauntleted hand, easily twice the size of the boy's._

"_What do you want in return? I doubt this comes cheap."_

"_For what comes out of it, all I want is very cheap. I want the same thing you do. To bring back people I care about." The giant hand came closer. "All I want is partnership and loyalty."_

_The boy grimaced and ten made a stern face. He grabbed hold of the man's hand. "Deal."_

"_So, what is your name?"_

"_My name is E-"The boy paused. "You can call me Griff."_

* * *

Double D managed to sneak away from the party, but only barely. He felt like Shepard noticed him leaving, but thankfully he didn't say or do anything. He felt tired and tried to go to sleep, but the noise of the party, which would probably last well past midnight, kept him up.

He walked through the town's rows of shops, buying things that he felt that they would need on this endeavor that they had been thrust into. He had little money, only what he made off delivering news papers and his allowance, but it appeared that material things in this country didn't cost much and that people usually battered rather than paid in cash.

He looked at the nickels, dimes and a few Sacagawea coins he had. "Will anyone even accept these?" He asked himself. Some might take the Sacagawea coins, but probably not the nickels or dimes.

"Oh, well." He said, taking out Shadow Fang. He made a mental note to find a better name for it later. It was a nice name, but he didn't like the sound of it as the name of a weapon of an ancient hero. "First I need to get this checked out, it'll probably cost the most and this weapon is a thousand years old. It should be in bad condition, regardless of how it looks."

After being given directions, he found a stone building on the outskirts of the town. For some reason it was a good distance away from the other buildings. Since the roof was made of wood, it was most likely so the entire town didn't burn down if this one roof caught fire.

"Excuse me!" Double D shouted, the metallic _pang, pang_ of a hammer meeting hot metal ringing out louder and louder until it was deafening. The blacksmith looked up from his forge, unable to hear because of the forge's flames and the continuous pangs across the anvil. He could barely make out Double D's words at the moment.

"'Elllo! What can I do for you this fine, uh…?" He looked out the opening of the forge house. He had been there all day and seemed to lost track of time. He saw moon right out above the herd housings. "What the bloody devil brings you out at this time of night?"

"Oh sorry. If you're too busy-"

"Wait, you're that Double D fellow, right?" He said. "Well, any friend of Rolf's is my friend." He set his hammer aside, the tip still a hot dull red and sat down in one of the few chairs. "Name's Will. What do need me for?"

Double D handed Will Shadow Fang. "I want you to check this knife and restore any, uh, you know, damages."

Will studied the weapon, but only briefly. "No." Will said plainly. He set the knife on the table and leaned back into his chair.

"No?"

"What I mean is…" Will started, struggling to find the write words. "I know of this dagger, as everyone here does, but I can't." He picked up Shadow Fang and ran his finger along the blade's edge. Then he showed his cut finger to Double D. "See, this knife is a thousand years old. But it still looks like and performs like it is new."

"So is it enchanted so that it never dulls?" Double D asked, taking the knife back.

"Possibly and most likely." Will said. "Secondly, my level of craftsmanship is no where near this. If I tried to restore it, I may just damage it."

Double D took a good look at the knife, following its red, curved edge. "Thank you sir, I'm sorry for wasting you time." He took out his money pouch and sorted through it. "So how much will you want?"

"None." Will said, chuckling and smiling. "It's free for those who are friends of Rolf." He stopped Double D from speaking. "I know the sort of person you are. You are going to insist on giving me the money. But I'll give you some advice. Be selfish sometimes." Will smiled a bit wider. "It'll do you some good."

"Thank you." Double D said, waving and leaving. "'Be selfish sometimes.'?" To him, it sounded like something he didn't want to make a habit.

"It is good to be selfish." A voice said. Double D was so busy thinking he had even noticed that he nearly walked right into Griff. "Selfishness is motivation."

"Selfishness can also lead to being a bad person." Double D noted, walking beside him.

"So I'm a bad person?" Griff said. "I am being quite selfish. But it's what motivates me." Griff craned his head, a sign that Double D picked up as Griff pondering something. "So, what brings you out?"

"I wanted to get away from the party." Double D said. "It's embarrassing being the center of attention."

"Get use to it." Griff sighed. "From the way things are looking, you'll be getting a lot of attention." The two passed by a shop that sold various herbs and plants at a low price. Griff stingingly remembered that he lost his wallet.

"So, why are _you_ out and about?"

Griff sighed again. "I was planning on buying some alchemy potion ingredients, but it seems I lost my wallet."

Double D held up his money pouch. "I'll vouch." Suddenly Double D walked right into Griff's stern arm and almost got the wind knock out of him. Double D rubbed his probably reddening chest and coughed. "What in Sam Hill was that-"

"Act natural." Griff said lowering his voice. Despite his voice's tone, he seemed calm and collected as usual. "We're being followed. Try not to tip them off, act like you're making small talk. Once they get close enough, I'll get them."

Double D nodded. "So, Griff…" While he talked he glanced around him every once in awhile. Hopefully not enough to alert who ever was shadowing them, but at least enough to look.

"Okay Double D, they're close enough now." Griff whispered. His eyes slanted to the left. "I'll jump him on 3 and you be prepared to attack." Double D nodded again. His hand reach instinctively for Shadow Fang, but he stopped himself before he touched the handle.

"1…" Griff said, locking his gauntlet's fingers into a fist.

"2…" Double D grabbed Shadow Fang and pulled it out slightly, preparing to draw it if necessary, while twisting his ankle to face their stalker.

"3!"

Griff jumped and behind the person and locked her hands behind her. He left go as a golden braid of hair was swept across his face. He wasn't hurt, just shocked. He was about to raise his fist when he saw who it was.

"Oh… it's you." He said. He lowered his fist and turned Nazz around to face Double D. "False alarm."

"Nazz?" Double D asked. He sighed in relief while sheathing his knife. "What are you doing out here and why are you stalking us?"

"Um, it looked like you two were talking about something important." She said. "I didn't want to get n the way."

"No, I have a feeling we might need a woman's touch." Griff said. "You baby-sit a lot, right? You should know something about grocery shopping. We were just talking about things we need."

"Really? That's all?!" Nazz sighed. "I thought it would be something I wouldn't understand." She got handed a paper by Griff. On it was a long list of herbs and liquids that she was sure she never heard about. "Or I at least I thought I would understand."

"This are some things I need to make my alchemy potions. They are all cheap, not even worth half a buck back in America." Griff said. "They should all be here, since they're indigenous to this region."

"Alright." Double D said, looking at the list. "I should have enough to buy all these."

"Good." Griff said. He trailed behind the other two as they scoured the shops for the supplies. The whole scene was familiar to him. As if he was watching something the happened a lifetime ago.

* * *

"_Brother, brother!" A little girl said. She was around ten to twelve years old. A light yellow dress flowed around her legs and her red hair was tied in two pigtails. Her brother appeared much older, around 19, and wore glasses. He was on a lawn chair overlooking the field and reading a thick book._

"_Hm?" He lifted his head from the book and looked on as his sister came. She held a bundle of flowers in her arms. "Oh did you pick all those for me?"_

"_No." She said as her brother picked up one. The flower looked like a blue rose, which was actually quite common since their neighbor alter the genes of plants. But these roses had a pinkish red trimming. But something didn't look quite right…_

"_It looks like the pink parts were stitched on somehow." He felt the thorns on the odd rose. "And its thorns aren't sharp." He looked down at the rest of the roses and saw that the rest were same, if only a more varied. Only one differed from the rest, a red rose with blue trimming in his sister's hair. "Where did you get these roses?"_

"_That boy over there made them." She said point to a boy who was watching them. He looked the same age as the girl but had blue eyes that sparkled of intelligence beyond his years. Spiky brown hair covered his head and he wore a black shirt. Attached to his left hand was a gauntlet of some sort and several blue and red roses laid in his lap._

"_Boy, come here." The brother said politely. The boy did as told, holding another one of the odd roses in his hand. "You're an alchemist, aren't you?" The boy nodded slowly._

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name? It's E-"_

* * *

"So, what do you think Griff?"

"What?" Griff said, snapping out of his daze. He looked down at Double D, barely aware that they had stopped at a store. In his hands Double D held two onion-like plants, one was big and looked old, and the other looked small and fresh.

"About what?"

"About the two plants." Double D groaned. "Which one should we buy?" He lifted up the two herbs for Griff to get closer look.

"Take the older one." Griff said. "Older ones may not smell as good, but they have more an effect." Surprisingly, as Double D turned around, Griff plucked the fresh one out of his hands.

"Buy this one too." Griff said, handing it back after inspecting it. "Since I have no money anymore, we may have to make an arboretum on the ship and grow our own herbs. That fresh one would be good for alchemy if we let if grow old a bit, so the seeds from it should be the same."

"That sounds… logical." Double D said looking to and from the herbs. "I thought alchemy would make less sense."

Griff smiled probably the least cynical smile Double D had seen him do. "I thought the same thing when I first started learning this from my father." Griff held up his transmutation gauntlet. "You see, alchemy is more of a science than magic. Magic just had to be applied for it to work the way Science Mages, advanced alchemists, use it."

"So you have to have magic power to use it?"

"Magic, chi, spiritual energy, mana…" Griff listed off. "Whatever you want to call it, it powers the transmutation. It manipulates the desired objects shape, composition; it can even change one element to another element." Griff scratched his head, and spoke, almost sounding embarrassed. "With a few restrictions."

"Logical." Double D commented. "Even the powers of magic can't be infinite."

"The power of magic is restricted by two things: imagination and reality." Griff said, pointed to Double D's sock hatted head for emphasis. "Your imagination is infinite. But reality is not. You can do anything with magic so long as it doesn't go past reality.

"Now for alchemy's restrictions." Griff started counting off the rules of alchemy off his hands. "The first rule is Equivalent Exchange. This is the base rule for alchemy. If you wish to create something, something equivalent must be used. For instance you can't make something big out of something small.

"The second rule is that gases and some liquids cannot be transmitted. This is simply because of the fact that you can't grab air and some liquids are too unstable. However, solid objects can be transmuted into gases and liquids. But this is much for difficult than turning one solid into another solid." Griff looked down at the boy. "Are you getting all of this?"

Double D looked up from a notebook he had pulled out. "Yes. Now please, continue."

"Good." Griff said. "The next rules are said to be by-passable, but only with the Philosopher's Stone. So I'll just state them in their usual context." He held a three to Double D. "The third rule is that you cannot turn anything into gold or platinum. Not only because they are so rare and valuable, but also because the have properties that work against magic. Though no one knows what those properties are.

"Now the next rule is crucial." Griff said, his voice now sounding dead serious. Unknown to them, Nazz had been listening the entire time, but now she was really interested. "You must never, _ever_, try to resurrect a person using alchemy. Stories of gaining success get spread around, but they are false. Everyone I have met has gone insane because of their failure to get it right."

"W-Why doesn't work?" Double D asked.

"No one really knows." Griff sighed, crossing his arms. "Some say that the dead are the domain of gods, who work beyond reality. Other's say that although you can make a body out of alchemy, a homunculus, there is no recipe to make a soul. A few say that since all humans must die someday, that when they do, they are bound to death for all time."

Finally, Nazz worked up the courage to intrude on the lesson. "So why would someone do something like that?"

"Because some cannot accept someone else's death." Griff said. "Pity, Morality, Love, hell, sometimes even Hate can drive a person to do these things. But one thing is agree upon, the Philosopher's Stone is the key to seeing if bringing a person back to life can be done."

The three shared an awkward silence, accompanied only by the sounds of the market and the crickets chirping their nightly tune. Finally, Double D asked the question that was nagging at him the entire time.

"Griff, have you used alchemy to try and bring a person back to life?"

Griff turned his back to them and crossed his arms, sighing heavily. When he turned to face them again, he had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes, as if something were in them. "My eyes always sting when someone asks that. Part of the curse, I guess."

"No, I haven't tried to resurrect someone with alchemy." Griff said. "I have used two incomplete, imperfect stones in the past. One for a chimera, to test if the legends around the stone were true."

"What about the second stone?" Double D asked.

Griff pulled off his gauntlet, the first time that they had seen him do it. The hand underneath looked unnaturally pale, even more so than the rest of his body, which was reaching a normal skin tone. He held the gauntlet out to them, showing them the red stone button in its side that Griff had used to quickly dispose of spent vials.

"See for yourself." Griff said. Double D grabbed the gauntlet and inspected it closely. "I split the second stone in two. I used half to create a proto-type homunculus, while the one here enhances the power of my alchemy while wearing the gauntlet."

"Bending the rules?" Nazz suggested.

"In a way." Griff said, not sounding so sure himself.

"So, where are they?" Double D asked. "The chimera and homunculus?"

"The chimera wanders around the forests of the Americas, but I can call it at anytime with a summoning card." Griff said. "The homunculus however, isn't as free spirited. I have a friend watching it, making sure it eats and lives. However, without a soul, it is little more than a doll."

"It sounds cruel." Nazz muttered.

"It is cruel." Griff said, spinning in a 180 and keeping his head down. "But I created them a long time ago, when I was young and stupid." He turned his head back to the two teens and smiled, half-mockingly and half-remorseful. "I'm still young and stupid. But I will crate a stone, and I will bring…" The smile from his face vanished, replaced by a pitifully sad look.

"Never mind. The problems of my past are not the concern of your futures." Griff remained silent after that conversation, only speaking to give advice on fighting and magic.

* * *

"_You've come to visit her grave again Griff?" Magus said, approaching the hatted alchemist who was holding his newly obtained metal rod._

"_Yes. I always visit this grave. Once every year." Griff said. He looked at the grave fondly, as if the person buried six feet underground at the same spot was sitting there right before his eyes._

"_Must you tether yourself to such trivial things?" Magus asked, his armor clanking against itself as he folded his arms. "Can't you let go of the past?"_

"_No one can let go of their past." Griff growled. "It's what makes them who they are. If I can't tether myself to this grave, I'd just drop dead." To his surprise, Magus placed his hand on Griff's shoulder._

"_I understand Griff." Magus sighed. "I too have tethered myself to trivial, worldly things. It is because I am selfish, and selfishness is also motivation." Rising up, the giant armor clad mage turned and walked away._

"_And my selfishness will motivate me until I die." Griff said. He lowered himself and found a comfortable place to sit, next to the gravestone. From he coat he produced a bottle of alcohol and began to sing "Cheer to the Losers."_

* * *

"Griff?" Double D asked, waving his hand in front of Griff's face.

Griff nearly jumped from the sudden shock of being pulled back to the present. "What?" He grunted as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, did I zone out again?"

"Yeah." Nazz said, her bags of herbs rustling as she folded her arms. "You seem to do that a lot tonight."

"I have a lot on my mind." Griff said. He turned his back to them and went closer to a building on the opposite side of the road. "You guys finish up and get back to the inn."

"What about-" Double D started saying, until Griff jumped above the building and landed squarely on its roof.

"I'll be fine." Griff yelled down. "I'm a big boy Double D. I don't need to be baby-sitted." Griff watched as his new students walked back to the inn. Then he turned his unwavering, brooding attention to the moon.

* * *

_A young boy and girl, both in their teens, sat on the brick wall fence that surround a house. It was a pleasant, cloudless night with every star shining their brightest. The scene was made complete by the full moon in all of its brilliance._

_The boy was shivering. Unfortunately, a black shirt and jeans didn't protect him from the night's cold. He even took off his gauntlet since it felt like it was freezing to his hand. The only warmth he had came from his spiky brown hair._

_The girl, however, felt quite cozy, protected by the boys thick brown trench coat. Her yellow shirt and skirt gave her even less protection from the cold than the boy. But her red hair, in the end of fall, was like a burning fire._

"_So it true what they say?" The boy asked, his voice sounded cracked, trying to find the best words . "Are you dying?"_

"_Yes." The girl said. "They said that if they found out sooner, they could have cured me. But that doesn't stop Louis from trying to find a way."_

_The boy grimaced. He never liked the girl's over-bearing brother, but he wanted to help her too. "I thought he didn't like the idea of us being friends."_

_The girl smiled. "I don't mind if he is over bearing. It just shows that he cares about me." Then her smile faded. "But they said that there was no cure for my disease, medical or magical."_

"_There is one."_

_The girl's expression contorted to a dumbfound stupor. "What?"_

"_It's a long shot, but it has to be out there." The boy said, standing up. He forgot all about being cold. "I'll find it, the ultimate alchemic secret:, the Philosopher's Stone!" He looked down at the girl, his bright blue eyes shining. "That Elicia, I promise you! I promise I'll make you better!"_

_He extended his hand to the Elicia, and she gladly took it. "Thank you, E-"_

* * *

"It's been six years now, Elicia." Griff said, thinking aloud. "I've been working on it but no success so far. Maybe when DOuble D gets trained up he could help." He sat down on the roof and pulled a small flask filled with wine he had been saving for a special occasion. "Heh… I'm such a sap." Griff said to himself. Silently he began drinking while humming "Cheer to the Losers."

* * *

Author's Notes: So here it is. Whew, that was a lot of typing. The next chapter may take a while to get done, so I hope this pleases you all until then.


	17. Chapter 17: Suck My Soul Dry

Author's Notes: Again, sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to make each update timelier. This time it's nothing real special, just a transitional chapter into the next arc. We'll be catching up with Kevin and meeting a few more of the Empire's goons.

* * *

Chapter 16: Suck My Soul Dry

Kevin had chosen his residence, out of all of the places Alucard had offered him in the base, quite oddly. It was one of the most secluded and emptiest rooms. It was truly empty. Other than supplies in the bathroom, a bed, a dresser and single chair, the room was empty and barren.

Currently, Kevin sat in aforementioned chair and seemed to be heavily pondering something. He rested his head on his folded arms, balancing on Vladimir's double handles. He only deviated from his trail of thought when one of Alucard's lower rank servants entered.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kevin said bitterly, brushing his hair out of his face.

The servant bowed again. "I am sorry my lord, it was my-"

"Cut the formal crap." Kevin growled, getting annoyed. "What does Alucard want now?"

"Lord Magus has request that the four generals, and by extension, their most trusted subordinates to report to the medical wing."

Kevin sighed. "So we get to greet Conrad as he's coming out of the infirmary." He rubbed his forehead as he felt a migraine already coming on. "Just peachy." He set Vladimir back in its strap and walked out, pushing the servant aside. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

It was a long trip to the tower's medical rooms, normally exhaustive from where Kevin's room was. But, as a vampire, it was an exercise of no effort.

The medical wing's rooms were by far the cleanest rooms in the entire tower, only surpassed by Magus' personal quarters, the throne room and the four generals' meeting room. The walls were completely white, as if untouched by dust. The beds were kept tucked in and comfortable at all times. If one thing could be said about the Mage Empire, they provided well for their wounded.

"How's the clown?" Kevin asked Alucard upon entering.

Alucard eyebrows furrowed, slightly agitated from today's events. "Still has annoying as ever. The medical priest's say that whatever sanity he had beforehand has been completely destroyed." Alucard looked back over to the place where they were keeping Conrad, a special 'containment ward.'

Noname rose from his bed, his most trusted lieutenant, a man known only as John the 'Assassinant.' It was a pun of off the words assassin, his profession, and due to him being Noname's weapons supplier and maintainer.

"He's completely lost it!" Noname shouted, spooking his lieutenant. "He killed 3 of Alucard's men as they were trying to hold him down."

"And I'm as short handed as it is." Alucard sighed. He turned when he noticed four figures entering the room.

Leading the figures was none other then Magus, their armor clad leader. He looked quite displeased at the chain of events that lead to this meeting, a notable grimace being visible on his face. Next were the Silent Samurai and her lieutenant, a man in similar samurai armor, but black. He however, did not wear a mask. Instead he opted for a visor with blocked his eyes from visibility. Like his superior, he had a title 'Ken no Kage' or 'Shadow of the Sword.' He never spoke, and always having his hand on his spear didn't encourage people to try and make him.

The last person, Conrad's lieutenant, named Helios, was perhaps the most oddest, and dangerous, of them all. Much like Conrad himself. He appeared to be only Kevin's age, yet, for reasons unknown, he was in a straight jacket and a muzzle was over his mouth. His hair was brown and long, but very dirty and messy. His gray eyes, cold and detached, looked over everyone in the room before staring blankly to the floor.

Magus started the meeting off with clearing his throat before speaking. "Well, as you all know, things are not looking to well. We've had some minor setbacks, but that is all. We have confirmed that the group of children has gotten the second key." Magus pulled a small orb out from his cape and placed it on the table in front of him. "This is the Orb of Aldreas."

"I thought it was a myth." Alucard said, peering into the orb's swirls of green and black, which were ever moving and shifting.

"No, it isn't." Magus answered. "It's been passed down through the Mage Empire's royal line for generations." He held his hand over the mystical object, which started glowing brighter and brighter until suddenly stopped. "It has the power to paralyze anyone you choose for a few minutes, at most. I will give this to who so ever will undertake this mission: To follow Double D and his group to the next key and to steal it from them, along with the locket and the book."

Alucard slowly shook his head. "No, that none of us can do until Conrad regains some composure. It's his spying operations that are watching Double D and where he is going next."

"True." Noname nodded in agreement. His next sentence happened at the same moment as a shout from Conrad's containment ward erupted. "And I wouldn't want to go near him right now."

"I says we snap him back into it." John said, pulling his fedora down over his eyes. He had a Southern drawl, sharp gray eyes and was an obvious tactician by nature.

"That's if he doesn't rip your head off first." Magus said. He folded his arms and growled. "We'll have to wait for him to recover." Then he turned to the Silent Samurai and her lieutenant. "In the meantime, I want you to start your own operation. Their group shouldn't have left the old country by now."

The samurai only nodded and, with her lieutenant following, left the medical wing.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on the next course of action?" Magus asked looking over the group. John was busying himself crafting a new longbow for Noname. Noname himself was cracking his nose back into place again, a manner saying "no way in hell." Alucard folded his arms, reluctant to suggest anything in this wave of defeats. Lastly, Helios was not paying attention to anyone there at all, but seemed to take a child like delight in watching an ant scurry across the table and stop on the top of the Orb of Aldreas.

Magus sighed and placed his head in hand, trying not to have some sort of breakdown. An empire lasting centuries had been reduced to _this_ and all because of a sock hat wearing genius who got lucky and his adolescent friends. Whatever divinities there were in this cruel world, they must have been laughing at him.

"I guess that's it then." Magus sighed. "You're dismissed. We'll get those keys, one way or another." Magus then turned and left, his cloak-like cape flowing behind him.

Helios jumped from his chair, walked a bit, and then turned his head. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to see Conrad, but a scream from that direction must have scared off that idea.

John and Noname were to stay in the medic wing. Though he was most concerned about his precious nose, Noname had many other broken bones. He also wouldn't let John leave until they finished making a new longbow.

Kevin had already left the medical wing by the time Magus asked for 'suggestions.' Kevin knew it would be a pointless thing to put forth. No one there who fought Double D had won. Before it was thanks to Griff's interference, but now…

"_There's something different about Double D now."_ Kevin thought. _"He used to be just a dork, but now…"_

* * *

_Double D Jumped to his feet, still clutching his stomach. "Run Nazz! This isn't the Kevin we knew of before! He could hurt you, even kill you!" Before she could even answer, Kevin was behind her, restraining her._

"_Sorry Nazz." Kevin said. __**"Sleeping Draught."**__ Kevin took a deep breath in before blowing a pinkish smoke into her breathing area. She inhaled only a bit of the sweet smelling smoke before she dozed off into a deep sleep. Kevin laid her away from him and Double D._

"_Don't worry, she isn't dead. I would never intentionally harm her." Kevin said, picking up his sword and turning towards Double D. "But I will make your draught last forever." The smirk on his face fell when he stared at Double D's. It wasn't the usually bright, kind Double D. This was a face of pure rage and malice, with golden eyes aglow._

"_**THAT'S IT! HE PAYS!" **__Double D ran at Kevin, his body moving so fast that he was a slight blur in even Kevin's eyesight. __**"Yellow: Blitzkrieg!" **__He moved faster, with a yellow glow enveloping his body. His turned his knife blunt side out before doing a flurry of slashes. Kevin just barely blocked them before blocking the next set that followed._

"_He's too fast!" Kevin thought, blocking a wide swing. After that swing, the glow surrounding Double D disappeared. Apparently the spell was at its end._

"_Too bad! Nothing faster than me and my Vladimir!" Kevin shouted, bringing this sword around for a slash. It was only that moment, when Double D raised an orange glowing fist high, like an incoming meteor, that he realized he was outmatched._

"_Not again." He mentally groaned_

"_**Orange: Meteor Fist!" **__Double D's hand smashed through the sword, the heat of the light melting away at it, and smashed into Kevin's face, bring on an onslaught of pain and even more painful memories._

_Kevin dropped the melting remains of his sword, which oddly was reforming itself as if it had known its condition, and covered the right side of his head. It felt like someone had taken a burning coal and pressed it there, his skin smoldering and boiling. "What the hell?! It burns!!!"_

_The rage that filled Double D left quicker than it came and his eyes became their usual hazel blue. He was also left with one huge headache. "What happened to me?" He asked aimlessly, shaking his head hard. One moment he had felt a nearly unbearable hate towards Kevin, then he was looking at Kevin who was nearly go into spasms on the floor._

* * *

"_That wasn't the normal Double D. That was a monster."_ Kevin thought. There was just something in those gold eyes, something beyond Double D. Whatever it was it made Double D completely different. And it made Kevin fear him.

"Thinking about something?" A familiar voice chuckled. Kevin didn't even need to look behind him. He knew it was Alucard.

"Yeah." Kevin growled. "You said that if I became a vampire, if I became your apprentice, I'd be able to beat Double D to a pulp." Kevin pulled out Vladimir, holding both hilts. "You lied. You just made me a monster."

"Did I ever tell you about my father, Dracula?" Alucard mused, lying spread out on a couch outside the medic wing.

"No need." Kevin spat. "I watched the movies."

"I hate vampire movies." Alucard muttered. "They're so inaccurate." Alucard rose from the chair, his eyebrows furrowed. The lazy/bored man mask was off. "Count Vladimir Tepes Dracula, my father, the greatest of all vampires, considered now to be a monster among monsters. He was not the first of Vampires. He was born a vampire, but the idea of drinking blood disgusted him."

"A homophobic Vampire?" Kevin groan, thinking this all too clichéd. "Get real."

Alucard sulked, angered by the suggestion. "He was not homophobic. Do you know why vampires drink blood?" Kevin gave him a blank, but scowling stare. "It is not because we hunger for it, or because we do not have any of our own. Only a few vampires can truly make use of drinking a person blood from their bodies. It gives us renewed strength for a time, but also for another reason."

Alucard walked closer to Kevin, his face growing darker by the second. "A few select bloodlines of the Vampire race can convert normal people to vampires. These vampires are also the only ones who can reproduce, continuing the bloodline. And those bloodlines are dwindling."

"Yeah, so?!" Kevin shouted. "Why should I care?!"

"Do vampires seem so monstrous now?" Alucard asked. "We are simply a race looking for its next way to survive." Alucard backed away from Kevin and Kevin put Vladimir back in its sheath. Their vampiric senses told them that there was no more need to fight.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah." He scratched his head, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. "I've decided to find my own way to become stronger. It was nice to give me power, but I'd rather find my own way."

"You've taken the first step, then." Alucard smiled. "Power isn't something to be given or inherited; it's something to be earned." He walked over to the wall, where the shadow of a gargoyle bust was cast. "One last lesson then. A handy vampire ability: Shadow Warping." Alucard put his hand in the shadow and it went through, like a hand being put into a pool of black oil. "Just imagine a location in your mind and focus on it, then walk into the shadow. My advice going through bigger shadows then going from there."

Kevin knew exactly where he needed to go. In his mind he imagined a giant concrete circle, with a sidewalk wrapping around it. Then he visualized rows of houses, then the clear blue sky. Last, he saw a yard, where his various sports equipment was left lying around.

"Now… go." Alucard said, motioning him forward. Kevin fell through the shadow, as it was consuming him. He quickly was entirely in it and the image of the cul-de-sac disappeared.

Alucard smiled, his joy at his student finding his own path in the world breaking forth. He resumed his usual indifferent face when he heard someone clapping behind him.

"Oh, master and student parting ways!" The familiar voice chuckled and spoke mocking from the shadows. "I'd cry if it wasn't for the fact that it was so pathetic. I could have him hanged for this, just walking away from the empire." The shadowed man scratched his chin, chuckling even more. "Or maybe I should tell Magus that you helped him escape?"

"I do not believe you'll do that Conrad." Alucard said. Despite his disgust towards Conrad and his almost insane juvenile actions, he cracked a sly smile. "You simply like to watch other people's misery. You wouldn't end it all so soon with a quick execution."

Conrad walked out of the shadows, in a way. Everything above his mouth was still obscured by shadow; however visible was his trademark wide grin. But, there was something so different about it. Behind the mix of everything, and nothing, in Conrad's eyes and grin was something that Alucard couldn't even guess at.

"Too true!" Conrad replied. He turned and began heading down the hall. Helios, like a mummy rising from a sarcophagus, came out of the shadows and started following closely behind. Conrad turned back holding out a black mask.

"I can't wait to see who wins this little game of ours." Conrad said, smiling and chuckling wildly while putting on the mask. "Adieu monsieur Alucard."

* * *

Kevin stood there in awe. He had just traveled from a place on the borders of Europe and Asia all the way to the cul-de-sac, his cul-de-sac, in New Jersey. Everything seemed the same, as if they had never left. His sports equipment seemed untouched, his house was locked and the yard un-mowed. All as he had left it when he left for Double D's sleepover.

He was home. It had only been two weeks, but, after everything he had seen, that was almost a lifetime ago. He had fought in an underground temple built by his best friend, kidnapped by a more than off-his-rocker magician, transformed into a vampire, fought Double D in another underground temple…

And now he found himself back here, where it all started. Where everything started and, he hoped, where it would end.

He did not know why, but he walked cautiously across his yard into his home, as if he was expecting to get attacked by someone. Frankly, he almost was afraid of getting jumped. Though the neighborhood was untouched and devoid of life, Kevin still expected for some cop or his parents to rush him. He had been gone two weeks, along with all the other kids, someone was bound to notice.

He tried turning the door handle. I won't budge and, with his greater strength, he dare not force it to. It could have broken off if he tried to. But he did find the door being locked as odd; as he was sure he left it unlocked when he left for Double D's house.

"_Than again, I have been gone for two weeks. Mom or Dad probably came home sometime."_ He thought. He reached up to the porch light and pulled out a key from its focus pan. Kevin and his parents came up with this idea after he had lost his house key one day when he was playing sports with Rolf.

Kevin inserted the key, twisted it and then turned the knob. He then entered slowly, slowly into the home he had abandoned only two weeks ago.

Just like the cul-de-sac outside its walls, the inside of the house was relatively untouched by time. In fact, it actually seemed cleaner than before. His mom must have done the annual cleaning before winter recently. Or she was worried out of her mind and used cleaning as a relief from the stress.

The couch was cleaned stainless. The various dirt smudges and streaks left by Kevin after playing sports were gone. A set of newly cleaned pots and pans laid in a drying rack by the sink. Even the ceiling was wiped clean of all the dirt that had built up on it.

"_I could stand here reminiscing all day…"_ Kevin sighed. He picked up a duffle bag and zipped it open, dumping all the sports equipment therein on the floor. _"But I've go work to do."_

Kevin headed into the kitchen and pulled open the pantry. He grabbed every canned food he could, pulling out assortments of tomato soup, corn, peas, cream of mushroom soup and instant noodles. He put them all into the main part of the duffle. Next he went to the fridge and got fifteen bottles of water, putting them into a side section of the duffle. In the other side compartment he put matches, lots of matches, and three flashlights.

He walked up to the second floor and turned the corner into his room. He grabbed another duffle bag from under his bed. It was filled with his old sports clothes. He would need clothes. He dumped the contents onto the floor and cleared his dresser into the bag. Somehow it all managed to fit into there.

He zipped up the two bags, both stuffed full, and put them unto his bed. He looked at the desk his father bought for him when he started high school. On it was the homework he did just before he went to Double D's party. It was math, so he had a feeling it wouldn't have made a good grade. But after two weeks that didn't matter anymore. In fact, right now, school didn't even really matter anymore. Not that it did in the first place. He moved to the left side of the desk. There rested four picture frames.

The first picture was a group shot of all of the cul-de-sac kids, taken at the end of last summer in front of the candy store. The Kanker Sisters were in the far right of the picture, May barely noticeably as her sisters nearly pushed outside the photo area. Next to them was Jonny holding Plank, as usual. After Jonny came Sarah and Jimmy. Jimmy was etching closer to the center of the shot, trying not to get caught between the Kankers, whilst Sarah was about to join in the brawl herself. Then came the Eds, in the center since Eddy demanded so. Rolf was next in the line up, with his goat Victor and his pig Wilfred.

Finally, last in the line were Nazz and Kevin. The two had dated, for a time. But then Nazz broke off the relationship.

"Was I nothing more than a temp for Double D?" He wondered angrily. He removed the picture from the frame and stuffed it into a pocket. The next pictures, ones of him winning sports events, he didn't even glance at. Sports meant nothing to him right now.

But the last picture was very dear to him. It was a photo of him and Nazz together during one of their dates. This he also took out of its frame and pocketed.

A half hour later he left the house. He left behind a note to his parents, and by extension the other parents, about what happened, which he taped to the front door and taped a copy to the fridge. No one noticed Kevin leaving the cul-de-sac. No one noticed him leaving Peach Creek. All anyone saw was a blurry dark figure in the last bright rays that transitioned summer into fall which signal the end to the start of another school year.

All anyone saw was a hooded, sword strapped specter of Peach Creek's past.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, how did you all like it? Expect more chapters centered around Kevin in the future because he is going to be a prominent figure. The next chapter will hit up the start of the next arc, which will bring Double D into more unfamiliar magic turf!


	18. Chapter 18: A Wind of Change

Author's Notes: Well, since it's been over a year since I've updated this story, I'm going to try to speed everything up a couple of notches.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Wind of Change

"C'mon! Let's hurry it up!" Griff shouted, heaving up another crate.

It was early morning when the kids woke up. Today was the day the group planned to leave the old country, so after waking and eating breakfast at the inn they had made their way to the docks. Surprisingly, Eddy was already there, with at least ten or so crates of "supplies". No one knew how he had gotten his hands on the crates of food and bedding, but no dared bother to ask. Griff, Ed and Rolf were busy bringing the crates on board while everyone else went to do other tasks for the departure.

Double D, however, was already on deck with the Book of Mages, opened to a random page, in one hand and Ralph's locket in the other. He, after collecting herbs with Griff and Nazz, had been testing the locket and book for much of night, trying to figure out what to do with them. So far his efforts availed him to nothing, for neither object had changed…

All he had were a throbbing head and red baggy eyes.

"Rough night?"

Double D looked up. The sun, along with his lack of sleep, clouded his vision. All he could make out were blonde locks of hair and blue eyes. As his eyes adjusted, the person, Nazz, came into more detail. "You look like so tired."

"Nothing I can't sleep off after we've left port." He said reassuringly. "Looks like Griff had a few sleeping problems himself." They both looked over to their hatted teacher. Though his eyes were hidden by his thick sunglasses, he stumbled often and moved slowly, like a zombie.

"I didn't see him come back to the inn." Nazz stated with a tinge of worry.

Double D nodded in agreement. "Neither did I and I stayed up until two in morning. Maybe it was something we said last night?" Some concern came over them. Griff rarely took what they said seriously, usually whatever came out of their mouths he managed to turn it into a mocking joke. _"What could we have said last night to make him act this way?"_

Double D and Nazz decided to shrug off Griff's current disposition just as the crates were finished loading.

Griff yawned deeply before glaring at them all. "Well, what are you waiting for, my permission? Say whatever good-byes you have and get onboard." Yawning once more, Griff headed up the ramp and disappeared into the _Salvage_'s control room.

"_I swear that he either has a problem letting go or saying good-bye."_ Double D thought. Those who did not have anyone to say good-bye to follow Griff's lead and went onto the ship as well, namely the Kanker's and the other two and Eds. Rolf, Nazz and Double D stayed behind on the pier. Reeve, Shepard and Will the blacksmith had gone along with them and had been waiting on the pier as they were loading the boat.

Reeve gave a small, albeit melancholy, smile. "So, I guess this is good-bye, right. I never have liked saying good-bye." He stroked his hair slowly. "So, uh, take care and all that, okay?" He looked taken back when Nazz extended the healing rod out to him.

"Here, you really should take it back." She said. "I only got to use it once anyway."

With a smile and a slow shake of his head, Reeve pushed the rod back into her hand. "No, keep it. You may find yourself in a situation where you'll need it. Besides, I have to help the village rebuild the Heroes Grave." He slid a book out from his robes before handing it to Nazz. "This will help you learn how to use it effectively and some basic medical techniques."

"Thank you." Nazz said gratefully as she went onto the boat.

"You're welcome to come back anytime!" Reeve said loudly, waving as she left.

Double D approached Shepard and Will just as they said their farewells to Rolf. Shepard looked a little disheartened, probably because he had to say good-bye to his son, while Will looked ready to head back to his forge at a moments notice already being in his heavy work apron and with a collection of hammers strapped to his belt.

"We're sorry to have put you through all this." Double D said. "But you've been quite generous and most accommodating."

Shepard's face, a slight pale at the time, brighten as he became a bit red. "Oh no, it was no trouble at all, sock hatted one. It was, and still is, our pleasure to help you in anyway possible."

"Yeah." Will said. "Take could care of that knife. Not that you'll need to check it often, you know?" He looked up and pushed Double D toward the _Salvage_'s ramp. "Now hurry or they'll leave with out you!"

Double D nodded, said his good-byes and went up the ramp leading onto the ship. Rolf lifted the ramp at the same time Griff started the engine. Slowly they picked up speed and the landscape of Rolf's home country, a rich background of mountains and valleys, was lost to the ever growing blue of the open waters.

"Goodbye, old country!" Rolf cried.

* * *

It had only been an hour since the _Salvage_ had left port, but Double D had already holed himself up in the ship's lab. It was there that he continued to try and plum the secrets of the book. Griff, having left the helm duties to Lee, was also in the room. He was blissfully sleeping the day away. The only contact they had was Nazz, who brought them a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"I guess he really didn't get any sleep last night." Double D murmured. He continued flipping through the book. A few pages now contained text about magic and myths but much of the book still remained blank. There was no clue leading to the next key.

"What to do?" Slowly, Double D pulled Ralph's locket out from his book bag. It was small and silver with gold intricately forming swirling cloud-like patterns on it. He turned it over. On the back were words, etched into the silver. "'_The secret stays close to my heart._'"

Double D looked at the side of the locket. Oddly, there seemed to be no line that told that the locket was made up of two separate parts. Even running his finger along it, he could feel no crevice. Someone, or something, had sealed it shut. The first idea to come to his mind was to slice it open, but Double D dismissed it just as quickly. He didn't want to damage what was inside and he felt that Rolf both wanted and needed the locket back in one piece.

One by one, Double D took out all the contents in book bag. Other than books, there wasn't much. Only a few mathematical instruments, his laptop and his Spell Cards. He froze, dumbfounded. _"Why didn't I think of that before?" _He plucked the black bordered card from the pile and held it before him.

"**Summon: Ricky!"**

There was an explosion of purple smoke. It smelled harmful, but thankfully, other than filling Double D's nostrils with the sulfuric smell of rotten eggs, it seemed to do nothing detrimental. The purple smoke quickly filled the entire room and then Double D's throat started getting scratchy. With a few heavy coughs, he pushed the lab door open. The smoke must have awoken Griff too, for he barreled out off the room looking akin to a coated purple cloud.

"What the hell?" He yelled in a half snarl, bringing his coat sleeve to his nose to block out the smell.

The smoke quickly started dissipating and a small slouching creature of a dark black complexion walked out of the lab casually. He could have passed for a warped version of Eddy.

"Oh, hey, it's an imp." Griff said, lowering his arm. He turned sharply to Double D. His eyes flash with an anger that was as crimson as his retinas were. "You did know I was sleeping, right?"

"Sorry, Griff, I didn't expect such a, uh, malodorous blast." Double D chuckled timidly.

"It's been a while, young one." Ricky said, his voice sounding as sly as ever. He set his sack out before him. "So, what will it be, any requests?"

"Do you have anything to unseal this?" Double D handed the silver locket over to the imp. Ricky inspected the locket closely. He ran the long nail of one of his bony fingers along the side where the separation of the two halves should have been.

"This locket has been sealed with a spell." Ricky said in concentration. "A strong one too, as that. Not many Spell Cards will be able to break this enchantment." He set the locket back in Double D's hands. "I'll see what I've got that'll help, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Ricky, if you can unlock this, I'll have a five course meal for you." That seemed to motivate Ricky to work at exponential speeds.

"Yes, the imps are a rather sustenance oriented species." Griff observed.

About an hour later, Double D had prepared Ricky's 'five course meal' which amounted to absurd quantities of steaks, lamb chops, pork and strings of frankfurters. As Double D brought the food down to the lab, Ricky continued to sort through his bag of cards until, from its very bottom, he pulled an aged and withered purple Booster Card.

"I may believe that this may be what you're looking for, but you'll need to channel a lot of magic into it." Ricky said. He took a chair and brought it to the table before digging into the mountain of meat in front of him.

"While, I guess that it's my usual bad luck that I've used up all my magic pools." Double D sighed. Griff plucked the card from the place Ricky laid it.

"This is a **Tri-Layered Disenchant **card." Griff said. "If Eddy, Nazz and I were to pool our magic together we could use it to disenchant the locket." Griff grunt in frustration before pocketing the card. "It'll be hard to get them to, needing to train them to control it and all, but we have no choice. Only Eddy's wind magic and Nazz and mine own neutral magic are best equipped for disenchantments."

"Really?" Double D asked. "So each type of magic has its own unique skill sets?"

"Right." Griff said. "Take Ed for instance, his thunder magic is best used for quick, sudden and forceful attacks while Rolf's earth magic is best utilized for defense strategies or attacks that tire the enemy out." He paused for a moment before counting. "Not that you have to use them for those purposes exclusively. I mean, neutral magic is pretty damn flexible. So is light magic. Some magic doesn't even fit into any specific combat role, it just is."

Double D nodded, but upon being reminded of his light powers, his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "Wait, Nazz hasn't gone through that whole 'Awakening' experience yet, so how can she use her powers?"

Griff did what he seldom ever did, and what Double D never saw him do, he folded his arms and shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe because her magic is of a more 'subtle' nature it was always there just never used. Another possibility is that she had her awakening when she was much younger and never noticed her magical capabilities until now. She could have interpreted her awakening as a dream and pushed it form her mind. But I'm just speculating here."

"Interesting." Double D said. He lifted the locket to his eye and examined its gold lining on silver. "Well, all theory and speculation aside, I am very much looking forward to seeing this locket disenchanted."

* * *

The crew of the _Salvage_ had gathered on the deck, all armed. Griff told them to be prepared for anything, and they took it the comment with great seriousness. On the deck, Griff had drawn out a large and intricate alchemy circle that connect three smaller one which Eddy, Nazz and himself were stationed at. In the middle was the **Disenchant **card with the locket lying on top of it.

"I'm gonna try and use a transmutation to boost the power of the spell." Griff explained. "Nazz, Eddy, just pour your magic into it, I'll handle the alchemy." He kneeled and slid both hands into the circle. Nazz and Eddy followed his lead.

"Remember, do what I said and you'll be fine. Ready?" They both gave him a confirming nod. "Go!" Griff followed by Nazz and then Eddy both of their hands over the circle n front of them. **"Tri-Layered Disenchant!"** They said in unison.

The larger alchemy circle started glowing alongside the hands of Griff, Nazz and Eddy. Griff and Nazz's hands were surrounded by a grey aura while Eddy's had a light green aura.

Double D looked at the auras. Despite the fact that Griff and Nazz's aura had the same color, there were a few differences. Nazz's was a lighter shade of grey, but Griff's gave off more light. His also seemed to have more strength and density.

Suddenly, the light died down, and the circle and Disenchant card were gone. Griff slowly rose, sweat forming on his brow. "There, it's done. That should do it." He walked over and braced himself against ship's railing. "But that sealing enchantment was pretty hard to undo. Whoever placed it knew what they were doing…"

Double D walked over to where the middle of the circle was and where the locket still laid. He picked it up and held the object in his hand. It was hot from the transmutation process but slowly cooling down. He ran a finger down the middle of the locket and, with great satisfaction, felt a line separating the two halves.

"It worked everyone!" Double D announced as he held the locket up.

Griff made a noise that could have been defined as anything between a grunt or a chuckle. "Of course it worked. Did you think that I'd do something wrong? "

Eddy laughed, and then froze in anger. "What? You think I'd do something wrong?"

"Kinda."

"Oh, stop." Nazz said. "Let's just check out what's in the locket."

Double D inserted a finger nail in between the locket's opening. He looked prepared to open it, but didn't as if he had frozen in place. Slowly he shook his head, withdrew his hand and held the locket out to Rolf. "You do it. It belongs to your family and therefore I feel it would be inappropriate to, quite literally, pry into it."

Rolf took the locket and held it in between his hands. "I thank you, bright brained Ed boy. It would be an honor." Rolf then held the locket outward, so that everyone around him could see it. "Ready, deer-eyed mob of the cul-de-sac?" The group, fitting that description entirely, nodded yes. Rolf opened the locket and every eye followed a sparkling green and gold streak that landed on the ship's deck with a cracking sound.

"Eh?" Rolf said, bending over to pick it up. He examined the green object closely before handing it to Double D. "What do you make of it, wise, sock-hat, Ed boy?"

Double D took it from him and also examined it. "Why, I'd say that this is an emerald. A fine quality one too. Also with gold adornment."

Eddy, eager to test his avarice, immediately jumped into the conversation. He plucked the emerald out from in-between Double D's fingers and inspected it closely. "How much will it go for? Where can we sell it?"

"Really Eddy?" Nazz said disapprovingly. "I thought you'd be over the whole money thing by now."

"If it was in the locket, then we can't sell it, Eddy." Double D said. "It's too important." Looking at the emerald again, Double D wondered just how important it could be and why it was probably beyond any monetary value Eddy could cook up.

* * *

Double D looked up at the clock. He had been in the lab for over two hours. At some point he guessed that Griff had dropped anchor because the ship didn't seem to be moving much. Once more he gazed upon the emerald. Even though he had not seen many, it was probably the finest emerald he had ever seen.

During the course of the past two hours, Double D had been scanning the Book of Mages. The contents of its pages seemed to reveal themselves or shift around every time he opened it. But even with all of this new and ever fluctuating information, he couldn't find any reference to emeralds other than it being an ingredient in a few potions or advanced spells. All of which certainly couldn't point them in the direction of the next key.

"What is this glorified mineral for?" He wondered, his gaze piercing the rock. "How is it supposed to help?" He looked back down at the table, down upon the book. Somehow, its pages, which held so much but told him so little, sparked his anger which consumed him like how a wildfire devours a dry brush in drought.

Gripping the book tightly, he picked it up and hurled it with all might. The room was filled with the sound of flapping paper. The book flew across the room and collided with a shelf that held several vials of liquids and dried plants. Several of these vials fell to floor alongside the book and broke as the landed.

Double D rubbed his head, a migraine already begin to take grip of it. It was stupid of him to get that angry at a book, but he just couldn't control it. A part of him wanted to blame it on sleep depravation, another on the text inscribed object itself but yet a deeper part of him felt that it was something else. Something deeper.

"Oh, well, there's no point in just standing around breaking things when I could do something constructive." He walked over and picked the book up. He noticed the remains of a few of the herbs that he had unintentional destroyed on its cover and used his handkerchief to wipe it off.

It was not until he did this that he noticed that one of the pages hanged out farther than the others. As he took hold of this page, he saw it fold out into a large page made up of four folds. He laid the book on the table and gazed at the fold out. It depicted an atlas of the world, even showing North and South America.

"North and South America? But this book is a thousand some years old. Neither of the Americas should be in here!" Though he had many questions about how such a thing was possible, he held them off and observed the rest of the map. There were not a lot of details, as the map was made to show the whole world, and in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, in-between the two collections of continents, was an indicator of the cardinal directions. In its middle was a large blank spot that several lines, too many for Double D's eyes to keep track of, that stretched across the entire map.

"Compare to the map it's large, but its too small for an ordinary compass…" Double D said. "Perhaps something smaller, like a rock or-" His head immediately snapped to the emerald lying on the table. He now noticed that one part of the emerald was elongated to the point where it was longer than the other part. The shorter rounded part held the gold adornment which stuck out into three points. The three gold points made it resemble a mountain, but it was the elongated part of the emerald that called Double D's attention. _"It looks like an arrow of indication!"_ He had read about this, even seen it on a few of Ed's television shows, before he had ever known that magic was real.

"It's a scrying map! Of course!" Double D scolded himself. "But scrying usually involves dangling the crystal or gem over a map until it has located what you are seeking, so why would there be a large blank spot?" Cautiously, he placed the emerald in the middle of the circle on its flat end and took his hand away. After nothing happened, he gingerly poked the gem with about half the force his arm could produce.

The gem rotated slowly, so slowly in fact that the hat wearing teen thought it would just stop and nothing was going to happen no matter what he did. Then, the moment his eyes started turning away, the emerald started picking speed exponentially, to the point where it was just a blur and beginning to produce afterimages. It was picking up speed so fast that Double D was tempted to grab it in mid spin for fear that it would start shredding the paper in a similar manner as the weed eater does to grass.

Suddenly, the lines that webbed the map started glowing. The glow stretched out from the lines and obscured the oceans and lands. It glowed and consumed so much that Double D had to turn his head slightly to look at it. But, as the glow reached its brightest, it started dimming as the lines stopped being illuminated one by one. Until only one was left.

"What this?" Double D wondered as he traced the line with his finger. The line stretched to the left of the Atlantic and went to the eastern shores of North America. The glow extended far into United States' domain until Double D saw that the entirety of the line did not glow. The glow ended near the western shore, in California. Double D circled the location with a pen just as the glow of the last line faded, joining its twins.

He took out another map and compared the two, doing several mathematical calculations. The map he worked on now was one of California, so detailed in its geography it actually foregone with displaying its cities.

"Somewhere on the west coast, near San Francisco…" Double D mumbled, marking the place on the more geographically accurate map. The idea that one of the keys to a thousand year old seal could end up in the Americas did not surprise him, but the fact that the book could know that, as well as have a map with the Americas on it, disturbed him slightly.

He rolled up the maps, charts and grabbed the book, holding it all under his arm. "I guess I'd better inform Griff of this new information."

Part of him couldn't believe that he was going home, while another was somehow repulsed by the idea… He knew that he was dreading whatever would be waiting for them once they got there.

* * *

As the _Salvage_ changed course, another boat followed far behind. Manning it were two people clad in samurai armor. Ken no Kage turned the wheel, keeping the salvage in their sights. "They are changing course my lady, I am adjusting to match their heading. They appear to be heading back to America."

The Silent Samurai sighed from behind her mask. This was going to be a long mission, the type she hated the most.

* * *

Kevin had bordered a bus just five minutes ago at the bus station in Leon Brook. It was bound for North Dakota and would take five days to get there. _"I hate slow buses."_ He said to himself mentally. Not only was the bus slow, North Dakota wasn't even his final destination. To get where he wanted to go, he would have to catch a bus in North Dakota that was headed for Texas. Once there, he would have to wait a day in order to catch the bus that was heading for his real destination: Redwood City, California. From there he would walk and/or hitchhike to San Francisco.

Alucard had told him to find his own power. He couldn't think of a better way to do it than by going all across the country to the city that he had always wanted to visit. As a bonus, the city was very large so it would be hard for anyone working for Magus to find him.

He moved his duffel bag so that it would hide his sword, Vladimir. He was quite certain that the other occupants of the bus, few as they may be, would protest to him bringing aboard a weapon.

"What will I find on the other side?" He wondered aloud…

* * *

Author's notes: So, after such a long hiatus, what do you all think? Two keys down and only five more to go! I'll try to update faster because you guys deserve better. Also, look up this, and my other Ed stories, on the EEnE Fanon wiki because I'll be making pages about my stories on there soon. Be warned because they may contain spoilers for certain parts of the plots.

As the paths of the Eds, Kevin and the Mage Empire all turn back towards America, what could possible happen on their journeys? What is awaiting them at the site of the next key? Will I ever be able to update anything in a timely manner?


	19. Farewell

Dear Readers and the few it may concern,

You all may have noticed my lack of updates and have been wondering the reason why this is. It is with grave displeasure and yet also great humility that I make this announcement: I am leaving this great library known as to pursue a career as a professional author. I came to this decision after much thought. It is not, I assure you all, because I lack motivation. My dreams are still filled with Eds on a grand adventure, small creatures with mythical powers and a world that brings out the naïve explorer in us all. I simply lack the time to create these fantastical tales and I am even more pressed for time in recent days while I try to balance my home life, school life and the time spent trying to get published.

But while I am leaving, I must say that it has been a joy writing here. I first stumbled upon roughly a decade ago and was absolutely enchanted with the stories that the writers here have created. Seeing the interpretations of my favorite entertainments that others have created almost never cease to fill me with delight. Though I will no longer write, I know that I am but a very small fish in an ocean of fanfiction and, like a spirit, I shall continue to roam this site and see what new experiences can be found. My motivation has always been to create new worlds to explore and to find new worlds that must be explored.

In time there may come a time when I return and resume crafting new worlds for others to enjoy here. But by that point I may well be forgotten and shall write under a new name. A new name for one who has learned more of the world in his time gone. But until that time I must focus on my life, create worlds wholly of my own making and create a place for myself in the world of reality.

Goodbye my comrades and always remember to unleash your imaginations.

Sincerely

Pluto Skull Productions, more famously known as Mr. Who.


End file.
